The Boy
by The.Hogwarts.Train.To.Anywhere
Summary: America is in the hospital, the country is in an uproar, the rebels have returned, and Ahren has eloped with Camille. Everything seems to just be falling apart and during all this Eadlyn needs to find a husband. With her world slowly falling apart Eadlyn decides that the only thing to do is to find someone to spend her life with, for the good of everyone. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I pace up and down in front of the hospital doors, my mind a blaze of thoughts. It has been hours since my mom's heart attack and we've heard nothing. If it was possible I was starting to get more nervous. With a small sigh, I stop pacing and look around the room, we had sent the selected boys back to their rooms ages ago and only a few people remained in the waiting room hospital wing. I look over at dad, who's leaning up against the wall. His head is bowed but I can still see his face and the tears that are flowing down his cheeks in a steady flow, my own eyes well up just at the sight of him like this, but, with a shake of my head, I push them down. Tears will do nothing at this moment, they will help no one.

Across from dad stands General Leger with his arms wrapped around Mrs. Lucy, both finding comfort in each other. Next to them stand the Woodwork's, Mr. Woodwork is hugging his wife trying to calm her down, she, like dad, hadn't stopped crying since we received the news. Then there's was Kile. He is the only selected boy allowed to stay because he is kind of like family and it's only right for him to stay with his parents. Looking around at all their worried face sends a wave of tiredness over me, so, shaking slightly, I walk over to the door and sit down next to it, pulling my legs up to my chest and resting my head on my knees. The moment I close my eyes the tears I have been holding back for so long come unbidden to the surface.

I'm still crying when I feel an arm wrap around me, strong and comforting. I open my eyes to see Kile sitting next to me on the floor, looking into my eyes and in that moment I just forget ever thing else. I don't care about my image anymore, don't care if it's improper, I just want someone to hold me and Kile is right here. I just fall into his open arms and cry into his chest, clutching at his shirt as my body shakes with sobs, and he just holds me stroking my hair and whispering calming things to me and, like always, here in Kiles arms I find peace and comfort I feel nowhere else, and with that peace all around me I feel myself calm down, my breathing becoming slow and deep and soon I slip into darkness.

* * *

I wake up when I feel Kile shift underneath me, and I blink as I look around, my mind still trying to wake up and figure out why I'm in the hospital wing waiting room. Then the event of the last few hours came flooding back to me like a tidal wave. I look at the clock on the wall and find that it is around five in the morning, suddenly my senses came back to me and I jump up from the floor and look for dad. He's in the same place as last night, sitting on the ground his eyes closed and his head against the wall. I look over and see Mrs. Marlee sleeping in a chair with her husband next to her also asleep. General Leger and Mrs. Lucy are also there, both sitting next to each other, their heads leaning on one another in their sleep.

Suddenly a strong arm wraps around my waist as Kile moves to stand next to me. I look up at him and he looks at me, his bright blues sparking as they always do. I give him a weak smile and he returns it with his lopsided grin, though it doesn't look playful or mischief as it usually does. I shift my gaze over to my dad and my heart sinks at the sight of him, looking so distressed even as he sleeps.

"How do you feel?" Kile asks softly in my ear and I give a small shrug.

"How I feel right now doesn't matter. All that matters is that mom's okay and that she's going to make it through this" I wince slightly at the sound of my horse voice.

"She will make it through this Eadlyn, your mom is strong, she'll be alright" I want to believe him. Want to believe

I want to believe him. Want to believe that mom will be fine, that she's strong enough to make it through this but even I can hear the slight edge of doubt in his voice.

Just as I'm about to answer the doors fly open and the doctor comes out. Docter Cowen has been working at the palace for years, his hair, with used to be as black as the night was now speckled with gray, though it was still slicked back as it had always been. He is a tall, kind man that I respect greatly. Dad is awake and on his feet so fast the if you had blinked you would have missed it, and I am just as fast and at the doctor's side.

Dad is awake and on his feet so fast the if you blinked you would have missed it, and I am just as fast to get to that doctor's side.

"How is she?" Dad asks frantically.

We all crowd around the doctor Cowen, waiting to hear what he say. Docter Cowen clears his throat and speaks, "The Queen has had a mild heart attack, but she is out of the woods for now and is stable and awake, so you may go in now."

The minute the words are out of the doctor's mouth me and dad start running past the great glass doors into the hospital. I round the corner and stop dead in my tracks. There, in one of the many hospital beds, lays my mother. Her normally bright glowing skin is pale and pasty, there are dark circles under her eyes, her hair lays draped in droopy dull strands around her head and even it's bright fierce color seems to have faded. She doesn't look like my mom, she looks like death.

Slowly I start walking again, by this time dad is at her bedside holding her hand and kissing her forehead in a loving way, whispering soft words to her as his tears of relief drop slowly from his face. I watch as mom reaches up to a hand that is shaking slightly and brushes the tears away, smiling softly and saying something to dad that makes he give a short laugh. When I get to the bed mom looks up at me and gives me a weak smile, but I can't smile I just can't smile with my mom looking like this.

I look her up and down, she is shaking a bit and her eyes are clouded over slightly like she isn't even here. I am about to run out the room or burst out crying when I look at dad and see the pleading look in his tear-filled eyes, asking me not to have a meltdown, not here with mom. So I do the one things I thought was impossible at this time, I smile.

"Hello darling," mom says weakly and her voice cracked a bit, but even then she still sounds like my mom and that gives me strength. No matter what happens she's still my mom.

"Hi, mom. How are you feeling?" I ask softly, sitting gently on the edge of the bed and taking her hand in mine, it's still warm and soft like it always has been.

"I'm fine dear, just tired. I have had a long night and I will probably have a long week too"

"I'm so happy that you're alright. I was so worried," I whisper back, my voice cracking slightly as the tears come again. I shut my eyes tightly and feel mom's hand on my cheek, brushing the hair from my face in such a loving way.

"Shh darling, it's alright. I'm alright, I'm not going anywhere." I nod slightly and open my eye to look at my mom through the haze of my tears.

"Come now let's not worry about what we have no control over. I'm alright for now and that's what matters" Mom says softly and I nod again as I wipe that tears from my eyes.

"Well, all this has given me a chance to think," I say and both my parents look at me with interest.

"About what" Mom asks.

"The selection, I've been thinking about it and... And I'm going to start taking it seriously. The past month I've just been playing along to give you guys sometimes but now I see how important this is. No more pretending or just putting on an act. I'm going to start taking this seriously and really giving it a chance. I can't promise you that I'll find someone, but I can promise you that I'll try, and try for really this time."

Mom and Dad study me, I guess they're trying to see if I am joking or not, but I have never been more serious about anything in my whole life.

"Eadlyn are you serious? This isn't just some sort of joke." Dad asks, looking around as if he thinks my brothers are just going to pop out from behind one of the beds with a video camera and yell 'Got y'a'.

"Yes, dad I'm serious. After everything that has happened. I...I think I finally understand how important it is to find a husband and not just a husband, but someone I can love and who can love me. If I could find love anywhere close to what you and mom share I would be more than happy"

Mom and dad look at one another and smile. I know if I can find someone who loves me like dad loves mom or Ahren loves Camille I couldn't ask for more, for me or my family.

Before they can answer Kile and his parents enter the hospital, looking nerves that they're interrupting us. Mom smiles at Marlee as she walks up and that all the insistent she needs before she's running toward the bed. I stand up from the bed and Kile comes to stand next to me as Marlee grabs mom's hand, asking over and over if she's alright. I smile to myself when Kile takes my hand in his, guessing currency that I need some reassurance right now standing here with my sick mom.

The Woodwork's stay for a little before my mom insists that they go get some sleep, I need some sleep too, but I don't want to leave mom. Kile surprises me by gives me a quick kiss before saying goodnight to my parents and leaving with his parents. I watched them go and once again I wonder what game are me and Kile are playing. I don't hate him, but am not sure I could marry him either, but then there are times like these where he is just so sweet that I wonder how I ever hated him and I wonder if maybe marrying him isn't crazy.

Mom studies me as I watch Kile go and when I turn back there is a small grin on her face.

"What?" I ask suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing dear. Why don't you go to bed as well you look as tired as me"

"But I don't want to leave you," I say looking at her with wide pleading eyes.

"I'm fine, and you need sleep. I won't let everyone lose sleep over me, go to sleep darling and I'll see you in the morning." I want to stay. Want to fight and just stay with mom but I know it would amount to anything.

"Alright I'll go to bed, but I won't sleep a wink with you still down here." I lean over and kiss her on the forehead. "I love you, mom, see you in the morning"

I turn and walk out of the hospital, my heels clicking on the floor all the way to my room, my heart heavy. The doctor had said that she was fine, that she was out of the woods, but after seeing her, I had to wonder, how many more conversations I still had felt with her.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ. IMPORTANT!**

 **Hey, guys. So I know I discounted this story but after a lot of thought I have decided to continue it. I know I have had a lot of back a forth with this story but things have changed and I now have more time so I am now committed to finishing this story.**

 **I will start by editing all my chapters so far. I might add a few chapters here and there if I feel that there needs to be something more in between the original chapters.**

 **I added a few things to this chapter and also just fixed all the problems with it so feel free to reread it. I will be uploading new/uploaded chapter ever Saturday until I get to the end of this story. When I reach where I stopped the story last time I will be uploading brand new chapters so if you don't want to reread the chapters then just wait until then.**

 **I may or may not upload more often than once a week. It really just depends on how fast I can edit a chapter but if I finish one sooner I'll update it.**

 **Until next week.**

 **Cara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's a warm Angeles evening, with the golden sun slowly sinking behind the hills, the sky smeared in reds, oranges, and pinks. I sit on my balcony sketching a ball gown, as I sketch a soft breeze plays with my hair, whipping it around my head slightly. Just as I'm putting the finishing touches on the dress a knock sounds at the door. With a sigh, I put my sketch pad down and get up to answer it. I had sent Nenna, my maid, away for the evening after she brought me my dinner, feeling like just having a bit of alone time.

I open the door to find Kile leaning up against the door frame, with the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips, his hair starting to get just a hint of its original messiness.

"Hi Eady" He looks straight into my eyes and there's a softness in their pale blue depth that makes me smile.

"Hello Kile, come in" Kile pushes off the door frame and walks in, turning to face me as I close the door.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask, knowing that the selected boys aren't allowed to come up to this floor without an invitation.

"I came to see you. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," I say with another sigh, walking past him to my balcony. "Just trying to get my mind off my mom. Everywhere I turn there's something there to remind me of her" I lean against the banister and stare out over the gardens and Kile comes and stands next to me.

"It's understandable, you're worried about her, who wouldn't be but you know your mom Eady. She's a strong person, she'll be alright"

I look over at Kile, the slight breeze ruffles his hair and his eyes hold understanding. I move closer to snuggle up against his side and he wraps an arm around my shoulders, holding me close.

I shut my eyes and lean my head on his shoulder, not knowing why I feel so calm in his arms. "I know," I say softly. "It's hard, though. I hate seeing her like that, so weak and sickly looking. She's always been strong, always so strong but now she just so...so..." I couldn't find the words and I felt tears build up behind my closed eyes.

"She'll be alright Eady," Kile said holding me closer. "But if I had to guess, your mom isn't the only thing on your mind."

He's right of course. Mom is not the only thing bothering me. Ahren is also taking up a lot of my thoughts. I still can't believe that he left, though, if I was being honest with myself I suppose that it's partly my fault that he's gone. If only I had keep my big mouth shut maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe Ahren wouldn't have left and mom would be fine. But if Ahren had left just because of what I had said then he was going to have left anyway, he just hadn't made up his mind to yet.

"I don't want to think about any of that right now," I say suddenly after a long silence, turning in Kile's arms so that I'm pinned with my back pressed lightly against the banister and Kile in front of me.

Kile gives me a soft smile, brushing his thumb softly against my cheek. I lean into the touch and allow my eyes close for a moment, before opening them and looking at Kile. His blue eyes search mine, looking into my hazel ones as though they held the secrets of the world.

I lean forward, pushing myself up on my tiptoes and wrapping my arms around his neck so that I'm almost as tall as Kile. We're a breath away when Kile speaks, it's a soft whisper that I barely hear.

"I'm not what you need right now Eady. You can't hide from what going on, I can't make you forget forever."

"I only need to forget for a little, not forever" I whisper. I look into Kile's eyes and I can see that all he wants to do is help me, so, knowing he won't deny me, I close the gap between us.

The kiss is slow and tentative at first, I can feel that Kile doesn't know if this for the best, but soon he starts to relax more and the kiss deepens. Kile wraps one arm around my waist and slides the other one into my hair. I let myself just let go and like I knew would happen, I forget. All my worries just slip away as Kile kisses me, all I focus on is the way his hand gently rubs small circles on my back.

The kiss grows more urgent as it continues and I groan softly as Kile slides his tongue across my bottom lips, asking entrant. I open my month gladly and sigh into the kiss. This is all I need, to be held the way Kile is holding me, to not think for just a little while.

I was so distracted by Kile, the way his hand moved up and down my back, that I didn't hear the soft knock that sounded at the door or the voice that called out my name. Kile backed me up a little more so that I was pressed against the banister fully and seconds later his hand is running through my hair, gently stroking my long curls in a way that makes me sigh.

But, like always, all good things must come to an end and this happy moment came to a screeching halt when my bedroom door opened and non-other then my father entered my room.

The sound of the door opening and my dad's started intake of breath alerted Kile and me to his present. We both jumped away from each other as though the other was on fire and I stare at dad for a moment, looking from his started face to Kile's blank one.

Finally, dad clears his throat.

"Eadlyn, I just came up to tell you that your mother wants to see you. There are a few things she wants to talk about so if you aren't too busy come down, alright."

Mutely I nod and, after giving Kile a look that obviously says that he's not impressed with him, dad turns and leaves the room.

"That. Was. Terrible!" I groan as I let my head fall back and close my eyes.

"It wasn't that bad." Kile tries weakly. I just give a very un-lady like snort. "Alright maybe it was but things could've gone worse. At least he didn't call the guards and have me dragged to the dungeons"

I shake my head at Kile's antics and give a small smile.

"I think I should go now, I know you'll want to see your mom"

He's right, though I very much would have liked to stay there with Kile and picked up where we leave off, I want to see my mom more.

So with a sigh, I push myself off the banister and walk over to my vanity. I take one look at my reflection and wince. My hair is a mess, my clothes are all rumpled and my makeup needs help.

I straighten myself up as best I can before turning around to see Kile running his hand through his now completely messed up hair, trying to fix his blond curls.

"You look fine," I say walking over to Kile and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Just fine?" I grin at Kile's crooked smirk.

"Well," I say brushing our noses togeather. "Maybe a little better than fine."

I give a little giggle as Kile runs his hands over my sides, tickling me. He chuckles as well and I can't help pulling him down and kissing his laugh away.

"You really need to go see your mom now and if you wait too long they are going to wonder what's going on up here" Kile pulls away and I sigh and nod.

"I know, but I don't want to see that look on dad's face," I say with an annoyed expression.

"What look?"

"You know what look. It's the way your parents look at you when they know what you've been doing with your spare time"

"Oh, that look. I have seen it before. Not pretty" Kile says nodded with a look of understanding.

"It's fine I'll survive, but I don't think I'll ever live this one down. The next holiday this will be the story that my dad insists on telling everyone"

"Would it help if I came with you maybe they won't talk about it with me there," Kile asks.

"No, I don't think it would help."

"Alright, well I'll see you later then?" It came out more like a question as if he was asking permission to see me. I lean up and press a gentle kiss against his lips before pulling back.

"Of course. Later"

Kile nods then he gone, closing the door behind him. I take one more look at myself in the mirror, rearrange my hair again then I too head out the door and walk down the stairs toward the hospital wing.

Mom will be for the next few days until the doctors finish their tests to make sure that she's recovering properly. She's already spent the whole week in there, what other tests could there be?

I get to the hospital wing and walk through the doors, rounding the corner. The guards that are posted at the entrance of the hospital move aside and bow as I approach, opening the large glass doors for me. I nod my thanks and slip into the room, looking up to see mom sitting up in bed with dad next to her. She's looking better, there is some color to her cheeks and her eyes aren't glazed over. She looks more...normal. More like my mom, just a very tired version of her. I walk over to her and dad and just like I expected dad giving me a look that ensures that there will be a talk later.

"You got here fast. Your father said you might be a while" Mom looks at me with surprise.

"Dad told me you wanted to talk so here I am. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong darling, I just wanted to talk to you. How's the Selection coming along?" I give dad an irritated look as he mutters under his breath about something. Most likely how he's going to place guards on me at all times.

"Did I miss something Maxon?"

"When I went to go get Eadlyn I walked in on her and Kile. I don't appreciate him being in your room Eadlyn, it isn't proper."

"DAD!" I say in frustration, my face flushing.

"Why was Kile in your room?" Mom looks confused for a second before understanding dawns.

"It's nothing like that we were just talking"

Dad raises an eyebrow. "Is that what they call nowadays"

"Alright Maxon, leave her be." Mom saying placing a hand on dad's arm.

I give Mom a grateful look but she shacks her head at me. "Just don't let it happen again. The Selected aren't allowed in your rooms and it's not fair to give Kile treatment. The other won't like it if they hear that you're alowing him to be up there."

"I understand, I'll tell him that the third floor is off limits"

"Good, now, how's everything else. Are the boys behaving?"

I smirk as I remember Josey chasing my brothers around the gardens for putting hair dye in her shampoo. "They've been angels like always."

Mom gives me a disbelieving look and I give a soft laugh before leaning down a pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I need to go but I'll come with the boys to see you tonight"

"Alright darling,"

I saw my goodbyes then I leave to Hospital wing. I love visiting my mom but the chemical smell and beeping of machines in the place puts me on edge, which is why I usually stay away.

I wander the corridors; not meeting anyone on my way out to the gardens. It really is a beautiful evening and the fading sun casts the garden into faint shadows.

The sound of footsteps alerted me that I wasn't alone and I stop, looking around to find the source of the noise. I find myself smiling as Erik walks down the path between the two large bushes, heading straight for me with a small grin.

"Hello Eadlyn"

"Erik, what are you doing outside?"

"Just walking and thinking"

"What about Henri, doesn't he need you to translate?" I ask with curiosity.

"Yes, but right now he is just in his room and I asked if I could come out here for a little"

I tilt my head and give him a sympathetic look. "Translating getting a little tiresome."

"No, I don't mind translating for him. I enjoy it, but I have to wonder if there's a purpose to it."

"Purpose?" I'm sure the look of confusion I gave him was very un-lady like.

"Yes, purpose. I don't mean to overstep my boundaries Your Highness and if I do I apologize but are you thinking about marrying Henri or are you just keeping him here because you don't want to hurt him" He's looking at me so intently that I have to look away.

The truth is I don't know what to do with Henri or any of the other Selected. I never want to do this from the beginning and now that I'm starting to care about all of them; it scares me. But out of all the Selected Henri scares me the most. I care about him but deep down I know it could never really work. If we were to get married for years we wouldn't be able to communicate properly, always needing to use a translator to talk. I'm not sure if I could do that.

"He is so sweet and kind, but I don't know how I could marry him. How would it work I can't even go on a date with him because of how uncomfortable it would be to have to talk to him through you."

"Then don't you think it would be kinder to send him home, he thinks he really has a shot at being with you. Eadlyn he cares about you and if you can't see a future with him then tell him so; before he falls even more for you. He deserves better than to be lead on," I see a hint of sadness in Erik's eyes as he talks about sending Henri home.

"It would be kinder, but how can I. I... I like him. I want it to work if only we could communicate."

"But you can't and that's the problem. Will you talk to him?"

I sigh and bow my head, "I will"

"Good, now if you'll excuse me. I need to get back to Henri, he'll be wondering what's taking me so long. Your Highness." He bows elegantly and walks back toward the castle.

I run my hands through my hair, gripping it and closing my eyes. Talking to Henri is the last thing I want to do but I know I need to. I turn and walk deeper into the garden, a new weight on my back.

* * *

 **Yeah, guys sorry that I haven't updated in a while it's been crazy, but I will have the next chapter out soon just so you guys know there is going to be around 25 chapters and I should be updating weekly so if you want my of The Boy just stick around.**

 **Also, plz plz plz leave a review on what you like so far and tell me what you would like changed of fixed and ill look into it, so long for now.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Hope for the Selection**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but I wanted to write a longer chapter. This chapter is very exciting I think you guys will like it, plz plz plz leave a review I would love to hear what you guys think of the story so far. So if you want to see what happens to Eadlyn after this chapter I'll be updating weekly. so long for now.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Hope for the Selection**

Chapter 3

2 weeks later.

I look at myself in the mirror and nod in approval, I am in a dark blue knee high dress with little specks of gold all over it, it is beautiful. I turn around and smile at Neena she did a wonderful job it looked just like my drawing.

"Thank you so much Neena, I love it"

"I'm glad, but you better go now you don't want to be late"

"Right"

I walk over to the door and take a deep breath then open it. I walk down the hall I am about to turn the corner when I walk into someone. I fell to the ground "ow" I hit my butt pretty hard, I look to see who I run into, Kile, of course, I run into Kile ( literally ) he looked at me and smile and I smile back, seeing him always puts a smile on my face.

"Thanks," I say taking his hand as he helps me up.

"No problem" He was still smiling

"Are you headed for your room," I ask, curiously

"Yeah I was getting so more sketching paper I ran out back in my new room"

"What are you drawing"

"You know buildings and different things"

"Can I see," I asked, He looks me up and down.

"You look like you have somewhere to be" I sigh remembering where I am off to.

"Yeah that reminders me I have to go I'm late"

"For what" I knew that he wasn't going to like it.

"I'm meeting Hale for dinner and-" My words are cut off by a sound I have never heard before except in drills, the siren that can only mean one thing, rebels. Kile grabs my hand and we run together to the royal safe room secret passageway, but before we could make it there, a guard came running around to corner, he sees us and starts yelling for us to get into the nearest safe room because the rebels were coming.

I pulled Kile with me to my room where I know there was an entrance to the safe room. I pulled a book on the bookshelf and it swings open. Kile and I ran inside before it closes and rushed down the stairs, when we get to the safe room door the guard let out a sigh.

"There you are your Highness the King and Queen are worry sick" I know why it had taken longer than it was supposed to, to get down here and this was the first rebel attack that I could remember going, though, I had been through a few as a kid, but I was only one or two then and didn't remember that. I rushed in to see dad pacing and mom close to tears, all the selected boy were down here by, and I noticed that I was still gripping Kile's hand.

"Eadlyn" mom and dad cried to gather, and if someone didn't notice me and Kile's entrance before they sure did now, and some of the boys were staring daggers at Kile because I was still holding his hand.

"I'm fine" I say trying to calm my parents who are looking me over with a frantic look in their eyes they are asking too many questions too fast and they are overlapping one another so fast that it gives me a headache and I put a hand to my head and groaned, big mistake, mom, and dad thought that I was hurt, and keep asking me what was wrong.

"My head, you guys are giving me a headache," I say feeling tired

"Honey are you sure your ok" Mom asks still looking me over.

"Yes I'm fine, but is everyone here, is anyone hurt," I ask, scanning the crowd

"Yes everyone is here you and Kile were the only one missing" Dad was eyeing Kile I wondered why.

"Speaking oh which, were where you two" That's why dad must think I was in Kiles's room.

"I was on my way downstairs when I ran into Kile we were talking when the alarm went off and we came down here to gather" Before they could answer I walk off with Kile (Still holding his hand) to the beds and I sat on one and he sat next to me.

"I better go talk to my parents I'll be back soon, ok"

"Yeah that's fine go, I'll be here" And with a kiss on the cheek he was gone I was tired so I laid down to get some sleep and was drifting off into sleep before I know what was happening.

* * *

Maxon's POV

"I was on my way downstairs when I ran into Kile we were talking when the alarm went off and we came down here to gather" And with that Eadlyn and Kile walked off hand in hand. It hurt to see, she wasn't my little girl anymore, she was a woman. I missed the little girl running around with her brother trailing her every step, but she wasn't a little girl she was a woman and a strong one at that, just like her mother.

I looked at America, who looked so happy at the sight of Eadlyn and Kile. I looked back at them just in time to see Kile kiss her on the cheek then leave to see his parents, Eadlyn watched her for a minute then laid down on the cot and was asleep in seconds.

"Well, what are we going to do while were down here," I ask as I look at America.

"Sleep," She said, she did look tired so I lead her over to a cot a she fell asleep as fast as Eadlyn did. I looked at my to girls and smiled to myself they were perfect, and how I loved them. I walked over to where Kaden and Osten were sitting, and I talked to them till we were allowed to return to our rooms, I said goodnight to my boys and walked over to get America.

I watched as Kile picked up a sleeping Eadlyn and carried her out the room I did the same for America, and she smiled as I lifted her up. I walked to our room and put her on the bed, she looked so peacefully I just wanted to cherish this moment it had been almost a month since her heart attack and she was doing well, but I couldn't shake the feeling that if I let she out of my sight that I wouldn't see her again, but, for now, she was safe and that is all I can ask for.

* * *

Eadlyn's POV

I wake up to the humming of Neena and the sun pouring through the window, I get out of bed stretch and walk to the bathroom. I take a shower and the head to the closet.

"Neena have you seen my gray dress, you know the wavy one" She laughs and comes over.

"I'm glad I reorganized your closet or I wouldn't be able to find anything in here"

"Well it has gotten messier over the past month"

"Here we are," she says bring me the dress.

I pull it on and do my hair I look at myself in mirror and smile, I love this dress, it is light gray and fitted to the hip's where it flares out in waves and my hair is done up in a beautiful bun.

"Thanks, Neena I'll see you later ok"

"Ok bye" And I left the room heading to dad's office, dad is in his seat hunched over some papers. He is so absorbed in his work he doesn't hear me come in. I look at him he looks so tired and stressed.

"Hi dad" He looks up and gives me a wake smile.

"Hello Eady"

"What are you working on"

"The attack"

"Does that mean we know who attacked yesterday"

"Well, it looks like the group that is attacking is an old group that was attacking during my selection they have rounded up rebels for all over the country and are now attacking the place, I'm afraid that the attack yesterday will not be the only one, there will be other attacks."

"Dad I was thinking that we need to have a drill for the selected, they will need to know how to get the safety."

"Yes I was thinking the same, we will do a drill, can you go find officer Leger"

"Yeah I'll be back"

I head out the door and down the stairs to find officer Leger, were I was going find him I had no idea. I walked around for a bit until I saw him and mom I the hall they were talking and laughing. I wondered what they were doing, I had never seen them talk like this. Whenever they did talk it was usually about the guards rounds or different things. I stepped closer to hear what they were saying.

"Aspen do you remember when you and Kota were up in the treehouse and you wouldn't let me up, so you keep me away by throwing mud, you guys got in so much trouble that you were forced to play with me for a week"

"Yeah your brother was steamed he hated playing with you, but the fact the we played with dolls didn't help" They were both laughing and I decided that now would be a go time to cut in

"Hi mom" They both looked up and smiled.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing down here I thought you were working with dad"

"I am, but dad needs officer Leger and he sent me to get him"

"Sounds like I'm needed, we will talk again soon good bye America, Eadlyn" And with that he was gone

"Well what does your father need from him," Mom asked

"We have found out that the attack last night won't be the only one there will be more, and we have decided that to keep everyone safe we should have a drill so the boys will know what to do, and were the entrants to the safe room are."

"That's a smart idea, it been a while since the last drill and it would do good to have one" Mom and I walk and talk some more until we got to dad's office he is alone, so we walked in and mom heads for her study and I went to my desk.

"So when is the drill"

"We will have it in a minute they are just getting everyone together" A knock sounded at the door and dad motioned for me to follow. He opened the door to see a guard with all the boys behind him. We are down to the elite now there are only four boys left, I smile at them and they all smiled back, but I turned my attention to dad and the guard.

"Yes Majesty they are all here"

"Where are my boys" Just then Kaden and Osten came out of the crowd and stood next to me I smile at them they knew what was happening.

"Right here you majesty," The guard says like we can't see them.

"Alright, Has the staff been informed"

"Yes sir the whole place knows and they are awaiting the alarm"

"Good, send all the selected back to their rooms and they are to wait of the alarm"

"Yes sir"

What happens in a drill is that the staff is told that it's a drill so no one panics and the guards aren't alerted and run out to save us for nothing. The boys all walk away to their rooms and I watch them go they all have a small piece of my heart and I would never forgive myself if one of them got hurt. There was no Henri, after the talk me and Erik had, I went the next day and told Henri that we couldn't work out. He was heart broken and I was too because I did like him, but there was no way we could work out. He had left the same day I said goodbye to him and had watched the car drive away. I hated seeing him go and almost ran out to stop him, but I didn't and I missed him so much, but now wasn't the time to get emotional it was done and he was back with his family in his bakery and I was here, end of story.

"Dad when are you going to sound the alarm"

"In ten minutes it will give them time to get to their rooms"

"Ok" I sit and talk with Kaden for a little, then the alarm goes off.

"Dad you didn't give the word"

"No I didn't this must be a really attack, GET DOWN TO THE SAFE ROOM NOW" Dad was yelling above the siren. I grabbed my brothers and ran to the chair pushed the button on the side it scanned my finger (To see if I was a rebel or not) and opened. I ran inside and turn to see dad running with mom someone was banging on the locked door, the safe room door was closing and I tried to stop it. My brothers and I were pushing on it to keep it open. Just before it closed mom and dad ran through and just in time too we hear the door crash open, just as the door locked, we were safe for now.

"Get downstairs we have to get to the safe room," Dad said all this breathlessly

"Dad everyone thinks it's a drill all the guards aren't going to know"

"No, they know that's why they sounded the alarm they will get the word around"

"But dad the maids and everyone don't know that"

"We will just have to trust the guards to get they to safety" By now we were in the safe room and I looked around, no one was here.

"DAD" He turned to see what was wrong, then there was banging on the door we all jump.

"HELP HELP" Someone yelled for the outside, I know that voice.

"KILE" I ran to the door and unbolted it. And Kile ran in and shut it behind him then unbolted it.

"Kile what happened," I asked looking him over trying to see if he was hurt.

"Well I can tell you this is not drill," He says and I smiled

"Yes I think I can tell, but what happened where is everyone"

"Well the alarm went off and I thought it was the drill so I walked over to the bookshelf to open the passageway when I heard screaming and gunshots that's when I figured out it wasn't a drill and-" whatever Kile was about to say was cut off by people running in through the other passageways.

"KILE" Kile's parents came running over and hugged their son. I smiled and walked away leaving them to fret over him. I see Kile's sister, and I sigh as I see the boys running in through the other passages. They all look fine, except for Fox he looks sick I run over to him Hale was carrying him in.

"Fox, what wrong" He groans and I see blood from his arm

"He got shot just before the door closed" Hale put fox down on the bench

"He needs help," Hale says stating the obvious

"MEDICS" I yelled at the doctor and nurses in the corner, they came running, and they look Fox over, they take his shirt off to inspected the wound, the bullet just grazed him, but it needed sticks. The doctor is barking orders at the nurse and I am sitting next to fox. I can see that he is in a lot a pain.

"Is there anything I can do," I said Fox looks at me and gives a wake smile.

"The fact that you're here and safe is enough for me" I smile and take his hand in mine (His unhurt hand) and hold on gently.

"Thank you," He says and then hiss at the pain.

"Are you going to be ok," I ask softly he can only nod.

"Eadlyn what happened," Dad said running up.

"Fox got shot just before the doors closed" Dad look's at Fox who was close to tears now. Dad then started talking to the doctor and I didn't pay much attention. Then the doctor said something to the nurse and she ran to the food area and came back with some brandy I looked at her then dad, he only nodded and the nurse pops off the top and tells fox to drink. He looked at me I shrugged and let go of his hand so he could take the bottle, he did and then took a sip.

"You need to drink most of it," The nurse tells fox, he sighs and takes a gulp then another and another.

"Is that good," He asks the nurse.

"One more time" So he takes another gulp and hands the bottle back to her, then he leaned his head ageist the wall and closes his eyes. I take his hand again, slowly stocking the back and hums, waiting as the doctor gets everything together when the water was finished boiling the doctor dipped a cloth in and held it up to the wound

"You really" Fox nodded and held onto my hand a little titer. Then the doctor started cleaning the wound, Fox stayed still and only hissed once, when the doctor started stitching the wound, I think the brandy kicked in and Fox started looking tired.

"All done," The doctor said as he finished bandaging the wound.

"You ok," I asked Fox and he looked at me but didn't answer.

"I think he needs to sleep," I said looking at dad, he nodded and one of the guards help Fox up and lead him to one of the cots. I walked over to the boys in the corner.

"Is everyone ok here no one else got hurt" I looked at all of them, trying to see if there was any blood.

"No were fine" Hale answered for everyone.

"What happened," Ean asked looking steady as always.

"Well as you must have guessed that this was not a drill, They just suddenly attacked, but it doesn't make sense because they just attacked" I was talking more to myself then the boys now. It just didn't line up how had they attack two days in a row.

"Maybe they hide out in the place" Kile suggested.

"That's it I have to talk to my dad I'll be back" I ran over to dad who was talking to one of the guards.

"Dad," I said running up, he turned and looked surprised to see me running, it was not the lady thing to do, but I didn't care Kile's comment had reminded me of something.

"Dad we are not safe here we have to get out NOW" He looked confused.

"What, why, Eadlyn calm down and tell me what happened"

"It makes sense dad the rebels were hiding in the palace that's how they attacked so fast and that's how they got to your study so fast too they are in the place, we have to get out before they come down here" Dad ran a hand through his hair thinking.

"That does make sense, but Eadlyn were would we go there is no were to escape the rebels are in the palace we go out there were goners"

"There is a passage down here that leads out of the palace walls right"

"Yes, the passage, why didn't I think of it" He turned to guard and barked orders and I ran back to the boys.

"Eady what's happening," Kile asked looking confused.

"There coming, we have to get out, you were right Kile they were in the palace I don't know were, but that explains a lot and I know that they are coming down here we have to head for the passage that leads out of the palace walls and into the woods, miles away from the palace, come on we have to go NOW"

"Where is it," Hale asks

"My dad knows where it is" Then together we ran over to dad who is still talking to the guard.

"Dad what the hold up"

"The guards are getting the supply's so we will have some food and water we don't know how long we will be out there, and we need medicine for Fox," He said looking over to Fox who was singing, I chuckle and so does dad.

"Ok, sir we are packed and ready to go," A guard said.

"Ok lets head out" I was surround by the boys and I felt so safe when I was actually the opposite, but surround by all these boy who were trying to protect me and I felt my heart swells at the sight of them, then I heard singing and turned to see a guard helping Fox along with us, I smiled he was sing twinkle little star. We are at the end of the room and dad pushed on a rock so small I don't know how he knew which one to push, a keypad popped out and dad punched in about ten numbers and the ground started to shack and dad stepped back as the floor pull's into the wall revealing a tunnel about 12 feet down and a ladder leading to it. Dad ushered us down the ladder a guard went down first then mom and my brothers then they lowered Fox down who was humming a new tune I didn't recognize, I was next and as I was going down the ladder I stepped on my dress which made me fall.

"Eadlyn," More than half of the people around me said. It was a pretty far drop and I had landed wrong and my ankle hurt "Ow" I exclaimed and before I know it Kile was by my side who was followed by all the others.

"I'm fine," I said even though my ankle was throbbing. The door closed above us and it went dark, then one of the guards (The guard was Kile's dad) took out a flashlight and was at my side. I tried to get up, but the minute I put presser on my foot I yelled and my foot gave way and I feel into Kile who held on to me and helped me stand.

"What's wrong," Dad asked coming to my side.

"My foot, it hurts" Was all I could say because it was hurting so bad. Mr. Carter shined the light down to my foot, which to everyone's surprise was swelling up. The doctor came over and one look and my foot knew what was wrong.

"Your foot is just sprain your Highnesses" I groaned I couldn't have a sprained foot not know.

"I can rap it, but walking on it would not be good we will have to find a way to get you out of here, in a few days it will be alright" The doctor raped my foot and it didn't feel any better than before, it felt worse.

"I'll carry you," Kile said and before I could protest he scooped me up and began walking

"Kile put me down I don't want to be carried like a baby"

"Too bad I'm not putting you down and if you have a better idea of how you are going to get out of here I would love to hear it" I opened my mouth to say something snippy, but Kile beat me to it.

"Eadlyn just stop talking and relax ok for once in your life" He gave me a look and I huffed and let it go.

We had been walking for an hour or Kile had been walking I was just riding along, Kile was getting tried and it looked like he could use a break.

"Dad can we take a break Kile is about to pass out" Kile looked at me and I just smiled.

"Yeah I think we all need a break" Dad called back and Kile stopped and put me down gently.

"Thanks" I whispered and I stable myself.

"Anytime," Kile said, trying to catch his breath.

"How are you doing," Dad asked coming up to me.

"Fine, it doesn't hurt like it did, at first, be it is still sore." Dad nodded then looked at Kile who was still catching his breath.

"Is there anyone who could take over for Kile for a bit"

"ME" Fox yelled in the back, he hadn't stopped singing and it had started to drive me nuts.

"Thanks, Fox, but think I'll let someone else take this one, but maybe next time ok" Fox nodded and started singing again I groaned I wasn't going to make it.

"I take over for a while," Ean said walking up, And before I know it I was in Ean's arms and we were all walking again.

"So I haven't talked to you in awhile," I said looking up at Ean he look at me and we were so close if I just leaned in a little.

"Yeah you have been pretty busy" I had gone on a date with all the boys last week and it was nice.

"Don't remind me," I said with a moan I had been working so much, trying to catch up on the work I missed, he chuckled and keep walking.

"Were here" Dad called about an hour later, I looked up to see that the tunnel widen out and we were in a small room there was a ladder leading up into the woods. Dad walked over to the ladder climbed it and opened the hatch. He turned and smiled then disappears above, the guards followed and mom, then my brothers, then Kile went up and held out his hands for me, Ean lifted me up and Kile pulled me up into the world above and into his arms. We were in a cabin it was cute but very dirty, it was small but not to small there were a fireplace and a small kitchen and four doors I expected to lead to bedrooms.

"Dad you didn't tell me there was a cabin here I thought this lead to the woods and we would be sleeping in the woods"

"No, No we will be sleeping here it should be big enough, though when we built this place we didn't think we would have so many people here"

"Wow, this place is so cool," Kaden said looking so happy.

"Yeah where's my room" Osten and Kaden went running off to the doors to find the place where we would be sleeping. I laughed at their excitement and was happy to see that everyone joined me.

"Ok we need to get this place cleaned up before it gets dark," Dad said getting down to business.

"I will get some wood sir," said one of the guards, dad nodded and he left.

"Kill can you take me to one of the rooms I need to lay down" He nodded and walked to the door with my name carved into it. When he opened it we were met by pink and blue walls and ponies and all the stuff I liked to play with when I was little, this place must have been built a long time ago, thank goodness the bed wasn't small, it was a queen sized one.

"I see you stocked up on your ponies," Kile said with a chuckle and I punched him in the arm, gentle.

"I didn't put them here this place must have been built when I was little"

"It was, you were five at the time" Kile and I jumped as mom came in.

"Really, why have we never come down here," I ask It looked like it was a vacation house or something.

"We never needed to, until now" Kill walked over to the bed and put me down gently, I kissed him once, as a thank you and he left, closing the door behind him.

"You like him don't you," Mom said came over and sat on the side of the bed.

"Yeah I do, before the selection he was nothing to me, but now I see this whole new side to him, he's sweet and gentle and yes he is still a bookworm, but a very interesting one" Mom smiled and I smiled too.

"You get some sleep now you look very tired." She kissed my forehead and walked out and I feel asleep thinking of my family and Kile.

* * *

I wake up to laughter, its dark in the room and it must be late, I can hear the crackle of a fire. I get up and hobble to the door and open it slowly what I see warms my warmth. All the boys are sitting around the fire with my dad, Osten, Kaden and Kile's family, mom must be sleeping dad would have sent her to bed. I walk out and dad sees me and smiles, the others turn to see what he was smiling and Kile chuckled.

"What," I ask

"You're a little bit of a mess," Kile says smiling and stand to come help me over to the fire.

"With your cast and hair you just look different," he says.

"My hair," I ask feeling my head I feel my frizzy hair and blush. Kile sweeps some hair away from my eyes and runs his fingers through the rest to smooth it out. "There that looks better" He smiles "Thanks," I say as I walk over to the others, Kile helps me sit and then sits down next to me. I lean on him and listen to the talk around me. Josie is talking and laughing with Hale and dad is talking to Mr. Cater and Kile just strokes my hair and hums a song. After about an hour, we all head off the bed. Mom and dad are sharing a room then there is two rooms for the boys and me and my brothers are sharing, and the guards are sleeping in the living room. I fall asleep to the sound of my brothers sleeping next to me and I dream of beautiful things.

* * *

I open my eyes and see Osten starring at me."She's awake" Osten yells and mom comes in and smiles. "He has been waiting for you to wake up for awhile." I sit up and rub my eyes "What time is it" I ask. "It's around seven" all I want to do is fall back asleep, but I have to get up."Ok, I'm up, but mom what am I going to wear." She smiles and points to the closet. I open it and gasp there are so many beautiful dresses and they are all my size, I turn to mom. "But how, I mean where" I was at a loss for words I didn't know how these got here "Your father has his ways" Is all mom says before she and Osten leave I walk into the bathroom and take a shower and get dressed it was a little hard with the cast, but I managed I did my hair in a simple ponytail and walked into the living room and is hit with the smell of food, I was starving.

All of a sudden I was lifted up into the air by Kile who had sneaked up behind me.

"Kile don't do that you scared me" But I was smiling

"I didn't think you could be scared," Kile said with that crooked smile of his.

"You know what I mean" I sighed I wasn't going to win this battle and I was too happy to argue know anyway. Kile walked over to a seat and put me down mom brought me my breakfast of pancakes.

"Mom did you make these" I asked in disbelief I mean I knew she was a good cook, but these are great.

"Your mother is a great cook anything she makes is wonderful," Dad said and he eats his food we were all eating and chatting, and I was so happy this was wonderful just having some time away. I got up and put my dish in the sink and walked to the door no one saw me leave and I was glad I wanted to walk in peace for a while. Outside was beautiful and peace rushes over me, I loved the outdoors, the birds sing as I walk around then I hear footsteps behind me, I turn to see Fox smiling behind me and I smile back.

"How are you feeling," I ask

"Fine I have a headache and I don't know how I got here, but other then that I'm good" I can't help the laugh that comes out, remembering his singing.

"What," He asks

"I didn't know you know so many songs," I said making he looked confused.

"I don't get it"

"When we were walking here you were singing the whole way you didn't stop" I giggled again

"Oh," He blushed.

"Its ok your not a bad singer," I say trying to cheer him up.

"Man how embarrassing," He says running a hand through his hair just like dad does. I step closer there is something I have wanted to do for a long time I take his hand he looks into my eyes and asks if this is really ok and I nodded and he leans in a kisses me, lightly and gently and I wrapped and arms around his neck and he rapes his around my waist. When he finally pulls back he's smiling.

"You're a much better kisser than a singer" Say giggling and take his hand in mine and walk back to the cabin. I can't wait to tell Neena about this then I realize that Neena and all the palace staff was still at the palace. Where they alright, when I get inside I walked over to dad.

"Dad I just thought of something, what happened to the guards and maids back at the palace" Dad didn't look concerned at all.

"I'm not sure hopefully the guards got them to safety" I don't know why, but that remark sent me over the edge

"Don't you care what happens to them," I asked a little too loud because everyone stopped talking a starred, but I didn't care I was furies that dad didn't care what happened to the people who cared for us

"Of course, I do," He said, but I didn't believe him.

"No, you don't as long as you and your family are safe that's all you care about, you don't care if the guards, maids, and cooks and all the palace staff was killed as long as your safe, how shallow can you get" I was almost yelling.

"Watch your tone Eadlyn," Dad said matching my volume.

"No dad I don't need to watch my tone I'm not a little girl and I'm so tired of you bossing me around" And with that I turned to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me" dad yelled and I turn and glared

"I don't care what you say, because you don't care about anyone, but yourself and I'm sick of it dad and I'm not going to let you control my life anymore and you can just do what you want, but leave me out of it" I yelled and spun around and walked past all the people and out the door slamming it behind me I walk over to the river and sat on a rock. I thought about Neena and all the people I loved who were still at the palace. I hear footsteps, I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Whoever you go away I want to be alone" But they didn't stop, I looked up to see a three men walking my way and all I could think of was rebels I scream and one of them grabs on me, but not before everyone in the cabin hears and I see Kile, Ean, and Fox run out they see me and come running, one man has his hands around my throat and I can't breathe then I feel something stick into my neck. The last thing I remember is the sound of a gun going off before I slip into darkness.

* * *

I wake up to see pink and blue walls and wooden ponies, I sigh at the sight then Osten's head pops into view.

"She's awake" I hear footsteps and everyone is in my room I sit up, and get a pounding headache I close my eyes, but it doesn't help.

"You ok" Mom asks, I still have me eyes closed so I can't see her face. I open mouth to answer, but then I get a searing pain in my throat and wimpier.

"Sweaty" I hear Dad and open my eyes, I get up and run it his arms. He hugs me and I just hold onto him, When I back up I looking into his eyes and give a wake smile. My headache worsens and I close my eyes and wimpier.

"Eadlyn are you alright" I shack my head a little, trying to tell him that I feel like I'm dying. I sink to the floor as a new wave of pain comes over me and I start whimpering that's all I can do.

"Eadlyn what's wrong" I try to speak again, but the searing pain in my throat makes me curl up into a ball rocking back and forth whimpering, an arm wrapped around my back and I hear Kile.

"Eadlyn can you talk" I wimpier again and he hugs me closer, then I remember what happened and I stand up suddenly and run out the doors I see the three man tied up one is bleeding and the others look pretty beat up, I wimpier again, and jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder, Kill is looking worried.

"Eadlyn what's wrong why won't talk"

"Because she can't" I turn to see one of the men with a sly smile on, I walk a step closer and look him in the eyes.

"Why can't she" Kile asks

"Because I injected her with a serum that inflames her throat and will send a searing pain through her whole body when she tries to talk" I open my mouth then the pain is back and I crumple to the ground whimpering.

"Oh, Eadlyn," Kile says coming to my side.

"How can we fix this" Kile growled at the man.

"You can't there is no way to fix it" By now everyone was out in the living room and Kile and the other boys were fighting with the man, dad comes to my side to help me up, he leads me to my bed helps me get in, And I curl up into a ball and try to find sleep, but I only do when Kile comes in lye's down next to me and rape an arm around my waist and I fall asleep in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three days.

I wake up to Kile's breath on my shoulder, he has been sleeping with me the last few days, everyone has been so sweet and I can't even say thank you. I open my mouth and try to speak.

"Kile" I whisper testing my voice, yesterday I was able to say something, but it hurt too much so I didn't talk, now though it didn't hurt like it did yesterday I look at Kile and kiss him, he smiles and then opens his eyes. I look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love your eyes" I whisper, and he smiles.

"You can talk, does it hurt"

"No, not like it did at first" I kiss him again and get up only to be stopped by his hand, were both standing and I smile as he kisses me. Then he picks me up and twirlers me around and around then he puts me down and kisses me hard. We topple onto the bed I giggle as he attacks me with kisses.

"Someone is going to come in here," I say and giggle again as Kile brushes a ticklish spot on my neck.

"Who cares," He says into my neck.

"My dad," I say, imagining my dad's face if he saw this.

"Good point," Kile says looking into my eyes. I look at him with his crooked smile and I feel the warmth creeps through me, then I realize what that warmth is. I have been fighting it since our first kiss because then I didn't want it but now looking at his crooked smile, I don't fight it I just let it fill me. I want it to fill me I want to feel this incredible feeling, I pull him down and kiss him hard and passionately, I wrap my arms around his neck. Then the swings open and Osten comes running into the room.

"Gross you guys," Osten says frowning, and me and Kile laugh.

"Did you need something or did you come in here just to be a pain," I ask my brother.

"Well, I came to see if you guys wanted to come swimming with-" He stops then looks at me amazed.

"You can talk" He half yells and I smiled.

"Yes I can talk, now what was this about swimming," I ask my stunned brother, he shacks his head to clear it then finishes his sentence

"Oh yeah, do you guys what to go swimming in the river" Kile looks at me and I nod.

"Yeah we will be right there," Kile says and Osten leaves the room.

"I better get ready," I say getting up for the bed, I head for the bathroom and in the mirror I see Kile on the bed smiles, I turn around and walk to the bed.

"Aren't you going to go get ready," I say raising an I brow.

"No," He says simply

"Oh"

"I wouldn't mind watching you get ready first," He says this with a sly smile and I chuck a pillow at him and he laughs and heads for the door, he winks before he closes it. I smile to myself and walk back to the bathroom. To my surprise, I find a swimsuit in the closet I put it on, its a black bikini with little crystals on the top. I grab my towel and head out the door, what I'm met with has me taking a step back, there are computers everywhere and the guards are all at computers and I see blinking lights, I look for dad, He is at one of the computers with Carter, I walk over to them.

"Dad what's going on" He looks startled to hear me talk, then relieved.

"Eady how are you feeling," He asks

"Well I can talk," I say smiling

"I noticed, does it hurt"

"No not like did yesterday, but yes a little"

"You ready" I turn around to see Kile in dark blue swim trunks, he doesn't have a shirt on and I get a good look at his abs, and it's a good look at that.

"Yeah, I was just talking to my dad" I turn back to dad "I'll see you later and I still what to know what all this is about," I say motioning to the stuff around me.

"Ok ill see you later"

I walk over to Kile and take his hand and he whispers into my ear. "I like you swim suit it gives me a chance to do this" And with that he started ticking me I laugh.

"Ok ok please stop I give," I say and he stops and pulls me close and kisses me. I pull back and look him in the eyes, then I hear someone clear their throat. I and look to see the whole room staring at us, I smile at dad who's trying to burn a hole through Kile with his eyes, and Kile's dad who's shaking his head with a small smile.

"Well as much as we would love to give you an encore we have to get going"

"I don't know, we could give them an encore," Kile says giving me a sly smile.

"Later. Come on" I say pulling him outside.

"I'm going to get the worse lecture later," I say with a sigh.

"Why did your dad agree to a selection if he hates the idea of you in a relationship"

"I don't know, but dad has his reasons, I guess" We walk up to the river to find my brothers, Ean, Hale, and Fox in the water. I watch as Kaden swings on the rope and does a front flip into the water. I walk to the edge of the water and dip my foot in. Its is freezing, but before I can back up someone pushes me, and I'm in golfed in freezing cold water. I come up gasping for air, I turn to see Osten laughing. I laugh too and the boys join in.

I look for Kile, but I can't see him. Then I'm lifted out of the water I look down to see that I'm on Kile's shoulders I laugh and look up to see that Fox is on Eans shoulders. I laugh as I try to get Fox off Ean's shoulders, in the end, me and Kile fall first and cheer as Hale and Kaden try. They win and we are all laughing, and we start splashing one other. After a little I get out and lay down in the sun. I am just getting dry when Kile walks over and stands over me. I squeal.

"Kile you're getting me all wet" He only smiles

"Why aren't you in the water" He asks

"I was cold and I was just getting dry Kile, go back to your little game of catch" The boys had been playing football in the water, and I had been watching Kile play and he caught me watching me and smiled, then had gotten tackled by Kaden and came up spluttering.

"Oh, I will, but not without you," He says with a sly smile.'

"Is there even any water left, it looked like you inhaled it all with that last dunk you did"

"No water hmm. Let's test the theory" Kile lungs for me and picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder and walks to the water. I squeal and squirm, but his hands hold me and I can't get lose.

"Kile put me down, I mean it if you throw me in there you-" My words are cut off by the blue water, I come up gasping for air.

"Any water left in there Eadlyn," Kile asked with a trumpet smile.

"Yes plenty why don't you join me" I reach for his arm and pull him in. He comes up for the water and grabs me tickling me into a laughing fit then lets me go. We swim for a little more until a guard comes to tell us it's time for lunch. We all get out and Kile comes and puts a hand around my waist and I lean into him. I walk into the cabin and am hit with an amazing smell I sigh and look at Kile, he smiles then kisses me before walking to the room Fox and he's are sharing.

I walk to my room and take a shower when I get out I walk to the closet and look for something to wear, I find a pair of jeans and a black floral shirt. I get dressed and do my hair and makeup then walk into the living room to find dad. He is in a corner talking with Carter, I walk over to dad

"Hey dad"

"Hello Eady, did you have fun," He asked, I like about the evening I had and the answer was easy.

"Yeah, it was great. I had a lot of fun, but I still want to know what all the computers are about." Dad smiles

"Well we can't stay here forever and as you said, we need to help the staff so we hacked into the security cameras in the place to see if anyone is still there"

"And is there," I ask both hopeful and sad. I wanted to help the staff, but I liked being away for all the work, anyway I like to have Kile so close it's nice to have someone next to you at night.

"No as far as we can see there is no one there," Dad says

"Could they just be hiding again"

"No we have cameras in ever room even the safe room, there are no rebels"

"Are there any maids or guards," I ask nervously.

"Yes in the safe rooms, Neena is safe by the way" I sigh with relief.

"I'm so glad there safe," I say happily

"Who's safe" I turn and smile as Kile comes up, I give him a kiss, and tell him what dad just told me.

"That's great, when do you think we can go back," Kile asks dad.

"Well we want to watch for a little longer, but we should be ready to go by tomorrow morning."

"I guess this is our last night then" Kile whispers into my ear, and I smile.

"Then we will have to make the best of it, now won't we" I whisper back, a sly smile creeps onto Kile's face and I walk off to see what moms cooking. I walk up to my mom who's cooking at the stove.

"This smells great mom"

"Thanks, it's not much we are running out of food but were heading back tomorrow so it should be enough"

"Can I talk to you for a min" I turn to see Ean. I nod and we head outside.

"What's wrong," I ask.

"Have you been thinking what I said before"

"You mean about us," I ask

"Yeah, my offer still stands" I had been thinking about his offer, but not in the way he was thinking.

"Yes I have"

"You know how I said that I wouldn't ask you to love me, well I didn't think that this would happen"

"What would happen," I ask confused

"I didn't think I would fall in love with you so fast, but I have" Ean loves me, what am I going to do. How do I tell him that I am in love with someone else, and not him?

"You love me"

"Yes and I won't ask you to love me, but I need you to know that I care about you deeply"

"Ean, I don't know how to tell this, but I don't feel the same. I like you, but I don't love you. I'm sorry."

"You love Kile don't you," He says with a sad face, it the closest to really emotion I have ever seen. But if everyone can see that I'm in love with Kile then I probably need to tell him. I need to know if he feels the same if he loves me too.

"Yes, I love Kile. I'm sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt anyone, but I can't stop my heart and, for now, my heart is with Kile I'm sorry for hurting you"

"I'll be fine if anything I know what you are feeling the heart is a mysterious thing that can not be controlled, but I'm not giving up" And despite myself I smile.

"I know you won't, but we better go inside before they wonder what going on out here," I say with a chuckle. Ean and I walk back inside to laughing and talking, and I go over to Kile he smiles as I approach and I smile back.

"Have you eaten" Kile asks

"No I was outside talking to Ean" His smile falters

"Talking about what"

"We haven't talked in a while and we were just talking about different thing home, the palace, this morning at the river." Oh, and how I love you. I think to myself, but know was not the time for the topic.

"Oh," Kile says thinking.

"You were saying something about the food," I say trying to take the awkwardness away for the moment.

"Oh yeah, if you haven't eaten then you won't eat there is no more food" I sigh I wasn't that hungry, but the food had smelled so good I was looking forwarded to eating.

"Oh well, Im not that hungry anyway, can you come with me for a minute" He lifts an eyebrow at me then nods. We walk outside and I take his hand and lead him down to the river, we sit on the shore and look at the water as it reflects the moon it's a beautiful night.

"So are you going to tell me why you brought me out here," Kile asks and I just take his hand in mine and lean my head on his shoulder.

"I just wanted to be alone with you for a while, is that so bad"

"No not at all" He looks at me and I look up at him, then I put my hand on his neck and pull him down for a kiss. We stay like that for awhile, until I pull away but keep my nose next to his.

"Kile" I whisper

"Yes," He says softly

"I have wanted to say this for a long time, but I never had the courage to say..."

"Say what," He asks

"To say...I Love you, I love you Kile" I see to happiness in his blue eyes and he smiles.

"You love me. Eadlyn Shreave loves me" He says all this with a humorous look.

"I love you too, I never thought it was possible, but I do I love you Eadlyn" I smile and kiss him again harder than before. I can feel the smile on his lips and I smile too because I feel that warmth again, but it's a lot more intense than before. I pull back and look at Kile and I can't help but smile wildly at him.

"Kile what are we going to do now."

"Have fun," He says with a sly smile.

"Kile as great as that sounds, I'm serious what know" I know that I love Kile, but am I ready to marry him.

"Eady, I don't know what to do, but I do know as long as I have you I'm happy. You make me happy I want you, everything else will work its self out." I smile, I am willing to marry him.

"Sounds good to me, why don't we good back to the first thing you suggested" I smile as Kile puts me closer until I'm in his lap, and he kisses me with a new kind of passion. I lose myself with him and I love him more for it.

* * *

I wake up and feel Kile's arm around my waist. I smile remembering last night Kile had kissed me senseless, we had only stopped when we heard my dad calling from the cabin. Before we had gone inside Kile had whispered "Later" in my ear, then we went inside and when everyone had finally gone to sleep, Kile had sneaked into my room and let's just say it was worth the wait.

I snuggle closer to Kile and I feel a kiss on my neck, I giggle as he kisses the ticklish spot on my neck. I sigh, I feel that warmth fills me and I close my eyes as Kile kiss my shoulder and neck. I turn around and kiss him for a long minute when I pull back I look into his Cristal blue eyes.

"Morning," Kile says softly, and I sigh.

"This is the best way to wake up," I say and kiss him again, then remember what's happening today. I groan and flop onto my back.

"What's wrong," Kile asks sitting up so he can look into my eyes.

"Were leaving today, I like it here I don't want to go back to the palace and back to work."

"Well one good thing will come of going back"

"And what is that," I ask.

"You get to see Neena" I had forgotten about that, I wonder if she ok the safe room don't have that much food and I doubt that they would have left, and what happened to Officer Leger was he ok. Was any of the guards ok, what happened to the people who didn't get to the safe rooms. I know the answer to that, but I have to wonder if there were guards hurt or bleeding to died right now.

"Eady are you ok" I shack my head to clear it, and nod.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about everyone at the palace," I say sadly, but before Kile could answer the door opens and dad walks in. He see Kile and shacks his head, last night dad had said that Kile couldn't stay with me for the night, I was better and there was no need for it, but we didn't listen.

"Hey dad," I say sitting up.

"I came in to tell you that we are leaving soon, so if you could get ready we will leave"

"Ok, we will be right there" Dad eyes Kile before he leaves.

"He doesn't like me too much right now does he" I laugh and kiss him.

"Well it's a good thing I like you or he would have locked you up for kissing me, but I have to get ready and so do you. I'll see you later" I say, and he kisses me again.

"I love you," He says softly and I kiss him harder.

"I love you too. But you need to go get ready or my dad will lock you up" He chuckles, gets up and heads for the door and I head for the bathroom. I take a short shower and put on a light red knee high day dress though I would much rather wear jeans and shirt, but not today I do my hair and makeup.

I walk to the door and when I open it, outside its a mad house the guards are running around and everyone is talking about what we will do when we get back, Dads talking to Carter again and the boys are all in a corner talking louder than necessary. I find mom and Marlee in another corner, I walk over and they smile and I smile back.

"What's going on why is everyone going crazy," I say watching everything in front of me.

"You know were going back today" I nod at mom

"Well, the guards are going crazy trying to think of how they are going to clear the hole palace when we get back how are we going to get all the safe rooms open," Mom says and I sigh.

"We should have kept the automatic door opener thingy, you know the one that opens the doors after two days. Why did we ever get rid of that thing anyway" I ask and mom shrugs

"We checked to safe rooms one more time last night before we packed the computers away, everyone looks fine a few look hurt, but not too badly. We will have a lot of work to do when we get back"

"Yeah we will, at least, I had one more relaxed day yesterday," I say, then look at mom and see that she and Marlee are smirking.

"Mom does you know something I don't," I ask studying them.

"Your father was ranting about Kile being in your room this morning after he told him not to go in there, would you like to tell me what you two were doing all night," Mom says all this with that smirk of hers, I blush a deep red but before I answer Marlee does.

"I thought so, I told you America" I look up.

"What," I ask confused.

"We kind of bet on what you two were doing," Marlee says and I look at mom astonished that she would do that

"Mom really" She looks so guilty, I just smile.

"Fine guess all you want, but I'll never tell," I say with a sly smile, then turn and walk over to the boys.

"Hello," I say and Fox and Hale move over a little to let me into the little circle.

"Hey Eady," Kile says

"What are you guys talking about," I ask curiously.

"Nothing" They all answer at once then they look at one other, I'm about to question them when dad calls. I sigh.

"I'll be back I want to know what going on, and you can't keep anything a secret from me I'll find out sooner or later, Kile you know that" I turn and walk over to dad, leaving them with their secrets.

"Yeah, dad. What's wrong you look worried" I ask eyeing him.

"I have news." He looks at Carter

"What, what wrong"

"One of the guards were looking at the palace one last time on one of the computers, and we saw Ahren walking around calling out your name"

"WHAT" I shriek at the top of my lungs and everyone stops talking.

"I have to get to him," I say pretty loudly I turn and run to the hatch, But dad stops me before I get there.

"Eadlyn stops you can't just go running back there," Dad says trying to hold me back.

"Let go, dad, he thinks I'm died I have to get back to him" I get out of dad's grip and lung at the hatch and pull it open, but before I can go down, all the guards jump in front of me.

"Dad I need to get to him please" I cry to dad.

"Eady you can't just pop back into the palace the guards have to clear it first"

"Dad when did you see him," I ask frantically

"About 30 minutes ago" That's it I have to get to him, I turn and run past the guards and jump down the hole I don't hurt myself this time and I'm up and running with dad yelling at me I hear someone else jump down and run after me. I turn to see Kile gaining on me.

"Kile I'm not going back I need to see him"

"See who," He asks just behind.

"Ahren" I yell back and Kile stops, I do too.

"What is Ahren doing at the palace"

"He is looking for me and my family, I have to get to him"

"Let's go," Kile says grabbing my hand and we run together. I can still hear dad yelling and I look back to see a few guards and then I see dad emerge. He sees us and yells for us to stop, but I don't and neither does Kile.

After about an hour or so I'm dying for a rest and so is Kile. We had a few rests, but not many I didn't want the guards and most of all dad to catch up with us, Dad is not happy that I ran off without him and he would properly yell at Kile for helping me and not bring me back.

"Rest," I say to Kile and he stops and I lean over and gasp for air.

"We are almost there," Kile says though his gasping.

"How do you know," I ask, he points ahead of us and I see a little light so small I wonder how he saw it. I stand up to walk over, were hear.

"You ok," Kile asks from behind me, and I nod to take a deep breath and push on the panel on the wall and a keypad comes out.

"I don't know the password," I say

"Is there anything your dad would have put it to that you would know," I think, then I know what he would set it to. I punch in ten numbers and the hatch opens, I turn to Kile, he nods and I start climbing I stop dead in my tracks when I hear someone call my name, Ahren I think as I climb up. I reach the top and I see Ahren, there are guards everywhere searching, but I can see they have given up hope.

"AHREN" I yell as I stand up, he looks at me and a wave of relief floods over his face and he runs to me, wrapping me in a hug. He starts crying into my shoulder and I hug him closer.

"Were mom and dad, are they alright," He asks pulling back and looking at me.

"We are all ok, we went through the passageway into the woods and have been there the whole time" Kile looks behind me then looks confused. I turn to see Kile standing there, I walk to him and whisper "Thank you" into his ear he smiles and I kiss him as a thank you. Then I hear footsteps in the tunnel and I go pale.

"EADLYN" I hear dad yell.

"Oh no" I whisper, I take Kiles hand and run past a confused Ahren.

"Eady what wrong" Ahren calls after me, I look over my shoulder at him.

"Dad is what's wrong" I shot back.

"EADLYN CELESTE SHREAVE, YOU STOP RIGHT THERE" I look at Kile then turn around to see dad and everyone standing there. I squeeze Kile's hand and he does too, I gulp as dad walks up.

"Where do you think you're going young lady," Dad says with a tone I have never heard before.

"To find Neena" I try, dad don't look convinced he doesn't say anything, then he turns to Kile. Kile squeezes my hand and I do too.

"And where are you going with my daughter" Dads tone is icy.

"To help her find Neena, your Majesty" Kiles says and swallows.

"Let go of my daughters hand, NOW" He yells the last part Kile squeezes my hand then drops it.

"GET OUT, IM DONE WITH YOU TWO DISOBEYING ME, I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW" Dad yells, Kile looks at me then starts to move, but I grab his hand to stop him.

"He's not going anywhere," I say matching his tone.

"Yes he is, let go of hand NOW" I grip Kile's hand harder.

"Never," I say under my breath.

"GUARDS" Dad yells, and the guards come running and I see Ahren inching his way over here.

"Get him out of my house," Dad says to the guards, and they walk over to Kile, but I hold onto his hand harder.

"Dad if he goes I go" I whisper-yell at dad.

"Oh no you won't" Dad says his tone icier than ever.

"How will you stop me, dad," I ask my tone just as icy as his.

"EADLYN LET HIM GO, NOW" Dad yells at me.

"NEVER. I WILL NEVER LET HIM GO AND IF YOU THROUGH HIM OUT, ILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. IF HE GOES I WILL FIGHT EVER DAY TO GET OUT OF HERE TO FIND HIM, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME" I scream at dad, my voice so cold that he takes a step back.

"IF HE GOES I GO, I LOVE HIM DAD AND I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM, try and find a distraction for that dad" My voice is so icy that it startle me. I turn and walk off with Kile and no one try's to stop us. When we are out the door and out of sight, I let out a breath and burst out crying, Kile pulls me close and strokes my hair, he whispers comforting words into my ear. I hear yelling, and I recognize Ahren and moms voices, there yelling at dad.

"You ok" He whispers, I nod then I remember Neena.

"Kile we have to find Neena." He nods and we walk out of my room and are meet with a horrifying sight. There are dead guards everywhere and the smell is terrible. I look at Kile and he looks as sick as me.

"We need to help the staff," I say and run to the nearest safe room I press the hidden pad on the wall, the door opens I see four maids and two guards. One of the maids screams jumps up and runs to me.

"NEENA" I yell and run into her arms and hug her.

"I thought you died, I didn't now what was happening" Neena shudders. I pull back and smile.

"I'm fine, are you all ok" She nods, then she turns and looks at one of the guards. I look and see one of the guard has his shirt off and has bloody bandages across his cheats.

"KILE" I yell down the hall, and he comes running.

"What's wrong," He asks coming into the room.

"We need to get this guard to the hospital, now" He nods and him and the other guard and carries him out.

"Ok ladies we need to get the safe rooms open and find the doctors and nurses, ok" They all nod and scatter in different directions, I head down the stairs opening safe rooms as I go. Kile finds me and we continue to open safe rooms, I give out water and food from the pack Kile gave me. We open safe rooms for an hour and carry the wounded to the hospital, we had found the doctors awhile ago and they were running around the from bed to bed.

I walk up to the safe room closest to the hospital and open the door and what I see startles me.

"KILE" I scream, I feel faint I stumbles and fall back onto the floor.

"Eady" Kile comes to my side I point inside the safe room with a shaky hand, He gets up and looks inside, he gasps and look at me I get up and walk to his side. Inside there is blood everywhere, died guards and what looks like died rebels. Guns and bloody knives are littering the floor.

"What happened here" I whisper to Kile, I tear up at the sight, and grab Kiles hand.

"Eadlyn" I turn to see dad walking up.

"Not now dad, just not now," I say and walk away, I walk up to another safe room and open it. I see one guard lying on the bed.

"ASPEN" I yell and he looks up. I run in, and look him over.

"What's wrong," I ask.

"Water" Is all he says, I grab a bottle of water from my pouch and open it. I help him sit up and give him the water and he gulps it down, when the bottle is empty he hands it back.

"Thank you," He says.

"What happened to you," I ask him.

"There is no water or food in here," He says, I reach into my pack and give him some bread. He takes it and while he is eating someone calls me.

"I'll be back," I say and walk outside, Kile comes up and I motion him inside he comes inside.

"Kile help me get him to the hospital" He nods and we help Aspen up and walk him down to the hospital, a doctor comes up and takes Aspen from us and leads him to bed.

"Why were you looking for me," I ask Kile as we walk out.

"I need to talk to you, about your dad." I sigh.

"What now," I ask, I don't think I can take much more today.

"He apologized to me and wants to talk to you," He says looking at me wearily.

"I'll talk with him later, but, for now, I want to get everyone out of the safe rooms and go to bed," I say and he nods.

* * *

Kile's POV

I watch Eadlyn carefully, we have been helping get everyone out of the safe rooms for hours and she looks so tired. Every time I try to get her to slow down she just brushes me off and goes back to helping people. I never knew that she was so caring, I knew she was kind, but watching her with all the maids and guards fills me with love, she is so gentle and sweet. She looks up and sees me watching and smiles, I smile back then go back to helping the doctor.

"Hey Kile can we talk" I turn to see Ahren, I nod and hand the bandages to the nurse and walk with Ahren to the corner of the room.

"What's up," I say watching Eadlyn help an older women drink some water, out of the corner of my eye I see Ahren smiling.

"You love her, don't you" I jump at the abruptly of his question.

"Is it that obvious" I ask sheepishly.

"Well you have been watching each other for the last hour, and she seems to glow when you around, so yeah it obvious" He says with a smile, and I smile back.

"I'm surprised you got my sister to fall in love, and with you no less, wasn't it less than two months ago that you were calling each other names and insulting each other," He says shaking his head, and I laugh.

"Yeah I was surprised too, this was the last thing I expected to happen two months ago, but here we are, she everything to me you know, I don't know how didn't ever see this side of her," I say, and watch Eadlyn laugh at a joke the guard said.

"Well I want to thank you, this is the happiest I have ever seen her and it all because of you" I smile as he says this and then I hear laughing behind me, I turn and see Josie laughing behind me. I sigh and shack my head at my sister.

"Kile and Eadlyn sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" She starts chanting, Ahren chuckles and walks off to help the doctor, and I to walk away for my chanting sister, but I don't go back to work I walk up behind Eadlyn whose rearranging the bandages on a cart, I wrap my arms around her waist from behind she giggles as I kiss her neck.

"I love you" I whisper into her ear.

"I know, I love you too" She turns around and wraps her arms around my neck and smiles.

"Is there something you wanted or did you just come over to tell me that you love me," She says with a sly smile.

"Both, I also wanted to do this" I lower my head and kiss her gently when I pull back the whole room erupts in applause, hoots, and hollers. I laugh and she does too. I look into her hazel eyes and see the love and hope in them, and I feel the love circulating around us. At this moment, I know that if I have her in my arms I can take on anything that the world has to throws at me.

 **Hi, guys I hope you liked this chapter, as you can see its longer than the first two. All my chapters are going to be longer from know on. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll update soon. Please leave a review and tell me if you like the story. I love to hear what you guys think so plz plz plz leave a review. Thanks bye.**

 **Hope for the Selection.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

 **Five days later.**

I sigh as I walk to dad's office everything is back to normal. We found out that most of the guards and maids got to safety. The ones that did dye died before we left, but when they got the message that the guards sent out they got to safety. We have cleaned the palace and are back to focusing on the selection. I and dad talked and I promised not to get into any trouble with Kile or the other selected and not to break any more rules, though it was going to be hard not to break any rules, epically with Kile. I round the corner and walk up it dad study I open the door and walk in.

"Morning dad," I say walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles weakly.

"Morning Eady" I look at what dad is doing, I have no idea what the stuff in front of him is.

"What's all this dad"

"Its the party that will take place after your engagement."

"Your working on that already" Ok now I am getting more than annoyed with my parents, they are pushing me into the selection I mean I told them that I was going to get married at the end. Why are they still pushing me.

"The advisers think it's best to get this done as soon as possible"

I sigh "Fine, but this is not going to get me engaged sooner"

"I know," Dad says with a small laugh.

"You never do anything that your not sure of. But I think you know who has your heart and soon the crown."

* * *

"Race you" I say to my brothers and Kile, and run off down the hall. "Hey, no fair" Kaden yells running after me. I laugh as run down the stairs, my brothers are by my side now and were laughing as we race to the dining hall. We reach the first floor and I make a mad dash for the dining hall where everyone is already seated. I get there and turn, I laugh as Kile and my brothers run up and they laugh too, then I turn to see the amused looks for everyone in the room who had just seen part of the race. I laugh again and walk over to dad and mom and sit down. My brothers come up behind me and they and still chuckling as they sit down. And I smile at the boys who give me interesting looks, then dad leans over and whispers in my ear.

"That was quite an entrants," He says, I giggle.

"Yeah it was"

"Why were you running," Dad asks.

"Racing," I say simply.

I look up and catch Kile's eye he winks and I blush. I look back down at my food and start eating. It's a very good meal, and when I'm finished I excuse myself and walk out of the dining room. On the way out I wink at the boys and giggle at their expressions. I don't know why I'm like this I never use to so open, two months ago I would have never run through the halls. But now I want to run everywhere I'm full of energy and hope. I don't know when I started feeling this way, but I am glad I do.

"I got you," Kile say coming up behind me and I laugh as he picks me up and twirls me around. Then I realize when I started feeling this way, it was the night I told Kile that I love him. He is the reason I am so happy, he makes me happy.

"I love you" I whisper to him when he puts me down.

"And I love you," He says those words so softly and sweetly that I melt. I can't help but glance at his lips there so soft and warm, the first time we kissed it was like sunshine shot down my whole body and ever since then it never stopped. He notices my staring and leans down at gives me a gentle kiss. I rest my hands on his chest and let myself forget everything else. I pull back and smile, I look into his crystal blue eyes and he looks into my hazel ones. I don't want to ever leave Kiles arms, there warm and strong, I feel protected here in his arms. I feel like I can take on the world when he is with me there is nothing I can't do.

* * *

"Kile...Help me" I whisper in my sleep. I snap awake and I am sweating, what a nightmare. I had dreamed that a big black bird had come into my bedroom and started pecking me trying to get me up. I don't now what the dream was about it was terrible, that's all I can say about it.

"Hello Eadlyn" I turn in my bed and see that someone is in the room, two people actually.

"Who's there," I say with a strong tone, trying not to give away how scared I am.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you," The voice says and I recognize it faintly.

"Who there," I say even more forced.

"Its August" I gasp and jump to my feet. August was the leader of the old rebel group the one that helped my family and saved my parents life.

"What are you doing here," I say turning on a light. August is older now, he has some gray hairs, but he still looks younger than dad.

"We have come to warn you," He says walking over to me his wife- Georgia -follows.

"About what," I ask confused.

"About one of the selected"

"What" This makes no sense.

"One of the selected is a rebel. Did you ever wonder how the rebels found you in the woods" He says and I wonder how he knows about that, but he is a friend and right now I need to focus on this.

"No, but now that I think about it. It doesn't make sense that they would find us out there. Who would do that" I ask August?

"Ean" Georgia answers, I step back and sit on the bed. Ean wouldn't do that he is not that kind of person. Then again he always acts strong and I don't know much about him.

"How do you know" I whisper.

"We have tracked the rebel groups for a while now. One of our spies found the papers with the names of the best rebels in the group. Ean was on the top."

"It can't be," I say almost to myself.

"I'm afraid it is true," August says with sadness in his voice

"Thank you for your help."

"Anytime," August's wife says.

"How did you get up here" August smiles and points to the window.

"Your palace is easy to get into if you know how. And luckily for us we do." I smile as they say this dad told me of the many times they got into the palace.

"Thank you again"

"Tell your mother I said hello," Georgia says with a smile.

"I will" They smile and head for the window and I grab my robe and head to my parents room.

I walk up to the door and the guard looks surprised to see anyone up at this hour. He asks if I'm ok and I nod. I hesitate at the door I don't want to walk up mom or dad they get so little sleep as it is, but I need to tell them what just happened. I open the door and walk into a dark room I hear the sound of their steady breathing and I again rethink my idea of waking them up, but I decided I need to. I step over to the bed and turn on the light. At first, they don't move then mom groans, she must think it's morning.

"Mom," I say softly and she turns over. Then she seems worried to see me up out of bed at this hour.

"What's wrong," She asks sitting up and looking me up and down. Dad is up too and they both look at me. I swallow.

"I got some unexpected guests just now," I say and they look at each other. "And they told me that there is a rebel in the palace" I barely get the words out before they jump out of bed at the sound of rebels in the palace.

"Wait," I say and they look at me.

"I know who he is," I say

"What," Mom and dad say at the same time.

"The rebel is...Ean" I choke on the last words.

"August and Georgia came to the palace just a few minutes ago and told me" My parents look surprised to hear their friends names again.

"August was in the palace" Dad asks and I nod. I tell them the whole story and get shocked faces in return.

"Ean is going to be punished for this," Dad says under his breath walking over to his desk and pushes the button to call Cater into the room. He comes surprisingly fast and is even dressed.

"I came as fast as I could," Carter says

"I need you to take three guards with you and go find Ean Cabel and arrest him immediately," Dad says angrily, and I know why dads angrily. There have been so many mistakes with the selection nothing is going as planned. First jack, then the fight in the kitchen, and now this, what's next.

"Yes sir," He says without question. I walk with Cater down the stairs.

"What has Ean done," Cater asks.

"I have found out that he is a rebel, and is responsible for the attacked on my that night in the woods" Cater looks as surprised as I did when I found out. We reach Ean door and I stand back. They knock and the butler opens the door.

"Is sir Ean here," Cater asks and the butler nods and Cater motions to the guards begin him and they go into the room I hear a fuss and they come out with a struggling Ean. He looks at me and I turn away.

"What have I done" I yells as they drag him away. And I know I should just stay quiet I don't.

"Are you a rebel" I yell at him so he can hear and the look in his eyes gives him away and the hesitation doesn't help either.

"I am not a rebel" He yells back and I shack my head. He is still trying. I hear a door open behind me and I know it Kiles door.

"Well, some people say differently" I yell as they drag he around the corner and I can still hear he struggle against the guards. I cover my face with my hand, trying not to get to anger. I sigh and turn around to see Kile, Fox, and Hale. I nod at them and start walking off, but Kile grabs my hand.

"What just happened," Kile asks and I shack my head trying to clear it.

"I can't talk about it," I say and plead with my eyes for Kile just let me go I don't want to blow up at him.

"Why not," Fox says and I feel the anger boil inside me.

"Because I can't," I say a little too harshly and Fox takes a step back, I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I say to Fox.

"I'm just really upset right now and I can't talk about it please just let me go back to my room" But Kile doesn't let go he just titans his grip and I know I'm not going anywhere. I sigh and look at the two of them and realize that they are the only ones left in selection. I gasp at the thought and they look at me confused.

"I'm sorry I can't talk about it now, I will tomorrow. Please, I just need to go back to my room" They nod and Kile lets go of my hand. I nod and turn, but I call over my shoulder to them.

"You to have a big day tomorrow, we have the report and they are going to want to talk to the last three men in the selection," I say with a smile and I know there smiling too.

* * *

I walk down the hall and into the Report room door I see the set of the Report. I walk over to dad and mom who are talking to Gavril. I stand with them for a moment until I see something out of the corner of my eye, I turn to see the boys huddled in the corner talking equity. I excuse myself and walk over the minute they see me they stop talking. I walk up and give them a look.

"Ok, what's going on," I ask and they look at one anther. But Fox is the first to pipe up.

"Talking," He says, but I can see in his eyes that he is lying.

"I know when someone is lying," I say looking at Fox.

"And I could see that you were talking, but about what," I say looking at each of them.

"Nothing much," Kile says.

"Then why did you stop when I walked up"

"No reason" Hale says without looking at me. Then I have an idea.

"Fine, you talk about your little secrets. But you brought this on yourselves" Kile gives me a look when I say this, I never back down from an argument. I turn and walk over to Josie.

"Do you know what there talking about," I ask even though it kills me too.

"Not a clue. Oh and my brother is watching you." I want to turn around, but I don't I just shack my head and walk over the Osten who is pulling at his color.

"You look like you need something to do," I say with a sly smile. His eyes light up.

"What do you have in mind"

"The boys are hiding something I want to know what. You think you can help me"

"On it," He says and walks off toward the boys. I shack head. My brother loves to make people squirm.

"Where's he off to," Ahren asks coming up behind me. I can't contain my laugh its so funny watching the boys faces as he asks them to question, about what I have no idea but I'm sure he will find out what there hiding. Kile looks up from my brother and looks at me and blushes from what Osten just said to him.

"Nothing," I say to Ahren.

"It doesn't look like just anything, those boys are redder than an apple. What is Osten doing"

"I have no idea" And I don't lie I don't know what he is asking them, but it is sure funny watching them try and answer them.

"I think Osten just asked Kile if he likes kissing you," Ahren says reading Ostens lips. I start to laugh and don't stop for a long time.

* * *

I walk back to my room after the report, it was a lot like normally, but the boys got most of the airtime. It was cute to hear what the boys think and see them blush as they complement me. But Kile was the most interesting one of all when Gavril asked him how he felt about me he said simply "I love her." He had met my eyes and the warmth and love in them made me melt. I was still daydreaming about Kile when someone whispered into my ear.

"Hello," I turned and smile as I see Fox standing there.

"Well hello to you too"

"What are you doing, I was calling you from the other end of the hall."

"Oh sorry I was just thinking," I say

"About what"

"Different things" I am not going to tell his I was day dreaming about Kile.

"Did you need something or did you just want to say hello," I ask and Fox nods.

"Yes. Well, I know I'm not supposed to ask, but I put together something special for you, and I was wondering if you were interested in coming with me tonight to see it." I hope in his eyes when he said this was too much I couldn't say no. And I think some time away would be nice.

"Yes, that sounds lovely," I say with a smile.

"Great" Fox's eyes light up.

"I'll come to your room at eight o'clock"

"That's fine, ill see you then."

"OK, till then," I say and smile at Fox, then head to my room. I start daydreaming about Kile again, mostly his eyes. It's like you could drown in them there like a sea and that sea is all you can see. I round the corner to my room and see Kile and Ahren talking, I walk up and they stop talking immediately. I sigh and shack my head.

"OK, what is going on. Every time I walk up you stop talking" I eye them and they look at one another.

"Well," I say and they look at the floor.

"OK I'll go, I know when I'm not wanted." I walk away from them and walk into my room.

I look around and sigh, this is not where I want to be. I want to be outside where the air is clean and fresh. I want to look at the sky, lay on a blanket and sketch beautiful dresses. But I can't go outside because of the rebel attacks. I walk over to my desk and pull out my sketch book and pencils. I start a new dress I want it to be flowing and light, just as light as I feel now. There is a knock at the door and someone comes in.

"What are you drawing," Kile asks walking over. I smile as he stands behind and looks over my shoulder at what I'm drawing.

"You know," I say because there is only one thing I ever draw. Then Kile sweeps the hair off my shoulder and plants a kiss there, then another and another.

"You know it's kind of hard to focus when you do that," I say

"Then don't focus" Kile say turning the chair so that we are face to face. He gives me a sly smile and I giggle and wrap my arms around Kile's neck. He pulls me close and I melt into him. It has been a long time since we kissed like this, With no one watching. And for some reason, the thought that no one is watching makes it all the more special. I get that feeling again, I need more of him. I have a hunger that feels unquenchable something that I can't explain. But it's there and I can't shake it, and I don't want to.

"I love you" Kile whispers into my mouth and I can no longer hold myself up. It's like my legs just can't hold me anymore. Kile takes care of it by taking a few steps and pushing me ageist the wall. I run my fingers through his hair over and over again and it's so soft that it almost tickles my hands. I feel Kile's hands at the back of my dress, undoing the buttons on the back of the dress and before I know it my dress and Kile's shirt is on the ground. Then a thought comes to mind and I break the kiss and start laughing.

"What's so funny," Kile asks looking confused.

"My dad. He would freak if he saw this" I start giggling and Kile chuckle. I look into his sea blue eyes and I see so much love and hope in them that I don't know how he is not bubbling over with it. I put my hand on his neck and pull him to me and kiss him with the same love and hope I see in his eyes and he does the same. Kile puts his hands on my legs and I wrap them around his waist and he cares me over to the bed and we topple onto it. Then that hunger for him gets worse and I don't know what to do about it. It is starting to fog my senses and I am not thinking clearly. My hands wander down his chest and when I get to his belt I undo it. Kile doesn't stop me, he only wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I realize that I need to stop before we do something we are not supposed to do. I promised dad that I would not break any more rules and so far I have broken plenty. Then I remember Fox and our walk, I would much rather stay here but for two reasons I can't. One, I couldn't do that to Fox. And two, Who know what might happen if I stay.

"Kile," I say breaking away from the kiss.

"What's wrong" Kile's voice is deep and it sends shivers down my back.

"Nothing is wrong, it's just that I have to go," I say and even I can hear the sadness in my voice. Kile groans and flops onto the bed next to me.

"You always have to go somewhere, can't you just stay here for one night," He says and I know I can't.

"I'm sorry, I would love to stay here, but I have things I need to do"

"I can give you something to do," Kile says with a sly smile and I laugh.

"I'm sure you could, but I need to get ready" I give him a kiss then get up and head for the bathroom. I am about to go in when I hear the door open and Neena walks in. She looks at Kile on the bed then at me in my underwear. I need to think fast I can't have Neena telling my dad that she walk into my room and was meet by me and Kile in our underwear.

"Sir Kile was just leaving," I say to Neena and give Kile a look I hoped said Get your clothes on and get out before we have more guests.

"Umm... Yes, I was just leaving" Kile says and has his clothes on faster than I thought he could get them on and was out the door with a wink to me. I look at Neena and see that she is trying to hold back a smirk. I am never going to live this one down. I think to myself as I walk into the bathroom. Neena follows me in and starts the shower.

"Did you have a good time tonight, Miss" Neena asks no longer trying to hide her smirk, and I have half a mind to chuck the soap at her.

"Yes, it was lovely," I say with a professional voice with only makes Neena put a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stop the laughter.

"Well, you are already undressed so just hop into the shower." I roll my eyes, but I'm smiling too.

* * *

I walk down the hall to Fox's room. I smooth out my dress and take a deep breath, I'm not much for dates I am still having a hard time opening up to people and Fox is no different. But I do feel calmer around him than I did any of the other selected. I walk up to his door and knock, to my surprise Fox is the one who opens not his butler. I look him over, he is in a dark blue shirt and he has a vest on top of that, his pants are black and all to gather he looks, well he looks cute.

"Hello Fox," I say with a warm smile.

"You look beautiful Eadlyn," He says taking in my light blue sun dress.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I say as I take Fox's arm, too my surprise he leads me up the stairs.

"Where are we going," I ask as we reach the fourth floor.

"Well telling you would ruin the surprise, but I need you to know that your dad said that this was ok as long as we are careful." I give him a look.

"And just what is this 'thing' we are doing," I ask.

"You will see," Fox says and about to say more, but Fox beats me to it.

"Just be wait, I never knew you were so impatient"

"I'm not," I say and he laughs.

"The last two minutes shows otherwise," He says and I laugh too.

Fox pulls me through a door and then a hall then another door and then a passageway. I have no idea of where we are going. Then we get to some steep stairs and Fox gives me his hand to help me up them. We finally reach a door and stop. I look at Fox and he just smiles.

"Ok, where are we," I ask looking at the hatch above me.

"The roof," Fox say.

"The roof what are we doing here we can't go outside"

"Yes, we can" Fox say pushing the hatch open and motions me, though. What I see takes me breathe away the stars are just coming up and the sun is just setting, right in the middle of the roof is a table with candles and two plates of food. I climb out onto the roof and just look at the sky. It is so beautiful, I don't think I have ever seen something so beautiful. I feel a hand around my waist and Fox stands beside me, I smile at him.

"This is just want I wanted," I say looking at the sky.

"I know you love the outdoors so I set this up for you." Fox says this and I turn and look into his eyes, then he leans closer to me and do the same.

"Eadlyn, there is something I need to tell you," He says.

"Yes," I say wrapping my arms around Fox's neck and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I need to tell you that...I..." He was stuttering and I think I know what he is trying to say, but I can't be sure. Before he can say anything I pull him down and kiss him, he seems to melt into the kiss. This kiss is different than any kiss I have ever had, it is softer like if he kisses me to hard I would break. It is also more passionate than any kiss. But in some part of me, I wish it was Kile I was kissing not Fox. He breaks the kiss and looks at me.

"What were you going to say before," I ask.

"I was going to tell you why I did all this," He says and I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"Why did you," I ask

"I did all this as a goodbye," Fox says looking out over the gardens.

"Goodbye," I say confused. Fox turns to me and I can see tears in his eyes.

"I need to go home my father is not doing to well, and I need to be home to help him," He says in a whisper.

"Fox I am so sorry," I say and I really am. I don't want Fox to go, but this is something that he has to go home for.

"I know I am too." Fox looks out over the gardens again.

"But I wonder how much longer I would have been here even if my dad wasn't sick" He meets me eyes again.

"What do you mean," I ask.

"I know you love Kile and he loves you too, and sooner or later you would have sent me and Hale home" He's right I do love Kile.

"How can you tell" He laughs as I say this and it's a sweet laugh.

"I can see it when you look at him and when you speak to him, you two are perfect together you balance each other out. I knew that I didn't have much of a chance ageist him. And the past few weeks has just proven to me that I was right, you love him and he loves you and you two are going to be together" I smile at Fox he's right we are good together and I am going to ask him to marry me, I just hope his answer is the one I want.

 **Hi, I have a new chapter for you guys hope you like it. Leave a review tell me what you think about the story so far. I'll update soon thanks for reading The Boy until next time.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Hope for the Selection.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I take a deep breath and open the door. "Daddy," I say and he looks up. "Eady what's wrong" He stands up and walks over to me. I can't hold my tears back anymore, I rush into his waiting arms and cry into his shoulder. Fox and I had talked for a little longer then ate and had stayed on the roof for a long time. It is around midnight now but I didn't care I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Fox since he is leaving tomorrow, we walked down from the roof I had said goodbye to him at his room. But all the things we talked about, His dad, Kile and me, and so much more. It was too much I didn't want to see Fox go, I didn't love him but he is a good person and I feel so calm around him. His simple, humble, and really sweet, that's what I like about him he's not complicated.

"Eady what's wrong," Dad asks again softly and I just cry harder, because so much is wrong with my life that I don't know what is keeping it together. Ahren is leaving in three days and won't be back for a long time, Mom is not doing well she getting headaches and is feeling very tired, Fox is leaving, Ean is a rebel, and then there the chance that a rebel could bust through the door at any minute. I don't know what else could go wrong, and I don't know what to do about any of it. I can't heal Fox's dad or mom, I can't make Ahren stay or stop the rebels or Ean. What can I do?

"I'm going to miss him, dad, I really am"

"Eady" Dad hugs me closer to him and I take a deep breath and try to stop crying, but I can't stop the little sobs that come out.

"I know it's hard Eady, but he needs to go home to his father, he can't stay here forever" I nod as dad says this because it's what I told myself, but it's still hard to let someone go.

"I know, I love you, daddy," I say pulling back so I can look into his eyes. He wipes the tears from my face and gives me a soft smile and I find myself smiling back.

"I love you too, you will always be my little girl" I hug me again and I take a deep breath, I feel so safe with my dad.

"Thank you," I say pulling back and wiping my eyes.

"Anything for you, but you need to sleep it's really late," He says and I nod. I give him one last smile and walk to the door, I open it and walk to my room down the hall when I get inside its so dark and unwelcoming that I shiver. I get my night clothes on and get in bed, something feels wrong I think as I turn the light off. Something is not right, then I know what I want and need right now. I need someone next to me someone that I feel safe with and will keep me safe. I need Kile.

* * *

Kile's POV

I wake up to a knock on the door, I look at the clock its one in the morning. Who would be knocking at the door at one o'clock in the morning? I get up and walk over to the door when I open it I see Eadlyn, I can see that she has been crying and she looks so tired.

"Can I stay here tonight," She asks, and I open the door wider so she can come in. She walks over to the bed and I close the door. She gets in the bed and huddled into a ball on the bed. I walk over to her, I get in and wrap my arm around her, she instantly cuddles closer to me. I smile to myself as she sighs and relaxes, I kiss her check and I see her smile too. And soon her breathing is slower and steadier and I know she's almost asleep, and I am glad to know that she feels safe with me, that she can fall asleep knowing I would never let anything hurt her. And I wouldn't, if I could take all the pain and sadness away from her I would. She is everything to me and I'm not letting her go.

"I love you, Kile," she says, I love the way she says my name.

"I love you more," I say with a smile.

"I love you most," She says and cuddles closer to me.

I wrap my arm more tightly around her, but not too tightly. I start thinking back on all the years of teasing and name calling. When my name was called for the selection I thought I was going to be sick. Now though I can't think of a life without her, it's funny how love works. How can we go from hating each other one day to loving one another the other it doesn't make sense, but thing rarely does make sense around here? I don't know who put my name in, but whoever it was I'm glad they did. Eadlyn is asleep now and I listen to the sound of her breathing. And slowly I drift off too.

* * *

Kile's POV

I tilt my head back and let the sun warm it. I take a deep breath of ocean air and I walk along the beach with the sand under me. I look out over the water and see boat's and people swimming, it beautiful to watch. Then I hear another noise, it sounds like people running and talking over one another. Then I'm awake, I sigh it was a dream, but the noises aren't. I sit up and look around, but there is nothing in my room. I look over a find Eadlyn sleeping soundly, I smile to myself she looks so peaceful lying there her hair a perfect mess. I lean down and give her a kiss on the cheek and hug her closer to me, she smiles but doesn't open her eyes. Then she turns over and opens those beautiful eyes to me.

"Morning," I say kissing her.

"What's with all the noise," Eadlyn says looking at the door.

"No idea, the noise has been here since I woke up," I say looking at her.

"Eadlyn" Someone calls outside it sounds like her dad, but I can't be sure. I look back to Eadlyn and she looks pale.

"There looking for me. I wasn't in my room this morning" She whispers and shacks her head.

"Well you did show up at my door and wake me up in the middle of the night"

"Oh yeah sorry about that," She says looking guilty.

"Fox told you then," I ask and she looks suppressed.

"How did you know about that"

"Remember when you saw us all talking and we wouldn't tell you about what. Well we were trying to help Fox think of a way to tell you about it"

"He told me last night" I nod as she says this, Fox told me that he would.

"OK how are we going to get you out of here, without anyone seeing you," I ask and she shrugged

"I don't think I can, my dad properly has the whole palace looking for me" She smiles as she says this.

"Your dad is going to kill me," I say and she laughs softly.

"You know there going to ask why you were in my room most of the night"

"What in the world am I going to tell me, dad, it's not like I can just walk up to him and say. Hi dad sorry to worry you, but I was just in Kile's room all night" She puts her head in her hands and sighs.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way," I say and she laughs again.

"EADLYN" Someone yells and it sounds like there outside. I get up and walk over to the window.

"Eady you need to see this" I say and she walk over. Outside there must be at least 30 guards walking around looking everywhere some are over by the woods and the rest are looking in every corner of the gardens.

"I am in so much trouble," Eadlyn says under her breath.

"I'm in even more trouble" Say watch all the people outside. Then I see Ahren, Osten, and Kaden walking around with the guards.

"I need to find my dad" Eadlyn say. I nod and she grabs her robe and puts it on, and I walk over to the bathroom to get dressed. When I'm done I walk out to she her looking out the window. She turns and walks over to me by the door.

"You ready," I ask her at the door. I then I look at her hair, its a mess. I brush some of the hair from her face and use my fingers to comb out the rest, just like I did in the woods. When her hair looks presentable I open the door just a little and look out. It's a mad house, maids, butlers, and guards are rushing around. They don't notice me when I step out the door, and just as I'm about to tell Eadlyn to come out, I see her parents walking this way followed by my parents and I see Josie trailing behind. I look around trying to find an escape but there is none so I just stand there as they walk up.

"Kile have you seen princess Eadlyn this morning," Dad asks and I glance behind me to see if Eadlyn is there, she still behind the door so I face the crowd in front of me.

"Yes," I say and they all start asking questions all at once. Where did you see her? Where is she now? What was she doing?

"Stop," Someone says behind me and Eadlyn walks out of my room in her robe, which doesn't help the 'I'm not guilty' case.

"Eadlyn," Her mom say rushing up to her and giving her a bone crushing hug. I feel the eyes of everyone around staring at me.

"Eadlyn what on earth were you doing in Kile's room," Her father asks.

"Sleeping," She says and Josie starts laughing.

"Of course, all you were doing was sleeping," Josie says a little too loudly and mom thwacks she on the head.

"Yes that was all I was doing," Eadlyn says calmly though I can see the frustration in her eyes, she really does not like my sister.

"We will continue this conversation in my office," Eadlyn's dad says.

We start walking and Eadlyn takes my hand and I smile at her and she leans on me a little as we walk. When the staff sees Eadlyn they all sigh, I don't know if it's from being happy she's safe or if it's the sight of me and Eadlyn. We start to walk up the stairs and I feel the eyes of everyone in the palace on us as we reach the 3rd floor, where most of the staff are. I hear a few gasps and some murmurings, but I ignore them we have done nothing wrong and I will stand by Eadlyn. We get to the fourth floor and walk to her dad's office, he goes in first then us then my parents. Josie was sent to her room, she couldn't stay for this. Eadlyn and I stand hand in hand with our parents looking at us. I can't read my parents their faces are expressionless, Eadlyn's parents how every is mixed. Her mom doesn't look mad or glad, but her dad is the other way around you can see the anger and relief on his face.

"Ok, Eadlyn you are going to tell us what happened and don't leave anything out." Eadlyn's dad says and Eadlyn nods then look at me, I give her a look that I hope said, Just tell them the truth. So she starts talking and telling them about Fox and everything they talked about and why she was upset. When she's finished no one talks no one moves. Our parents are trying to decide if they believe us. My mom is the first to nod, then Eadlyn's mom also nods. They both believe us, now we just have to convince our dad's that nothing happened last night. My dad seems to believe us, but I can't be sure, Eadlyn's dad does not look convinced.

"Sir, nothing happened last night, Eadlyn just wanted some comfort that's all," I say to Eadlyn's dad.

"Dad, please nothing happened" Eadlyn pleaded and finally her dad nods.

"Alright, I believe you. But this better not happen again. You will sleep in your our own bed's at night"

"Yes Sir," I say and look at Eadlyn, then we both walk out the room. We sigh at the same time when we are outside and end up laugh. I look at her as she laughs she is so pretty when she smiles and laughs, her eyes light up and sparkle and she just seems carefree when she's happy.

"You better get dressed or your dad won't is happy, well less happy than he is now." I say and she smiles.

"Not before I get a kiss from you," She says

"I think that can be arranged," I say and pull her to me and give her a long kiss. When we pull away there is a glint in her eyes a kind of sparkle.

"I love you, Kile," She says softly.

"I love you too," I say and kiss her one more time, then she heads off to her room. I look back at her dad's office and see that the door is open and our parents just saw all this. But I don't care, I'm too happy to care.

* * *

Eadlyn's POV

"No Kaden," I say smiling as my brother jumps into the pool and gets me all wet. Dad finally caved and got a pool, it took a long time but after me and my brothers pleaded with him enough he finally said yes. I was just finished today so we are trying it out. I watch Kile jump off the diving board and cannonball into the pool making me wetter than I am already.

It was just me, Kile, Josie, and my brothers in the pool. Hale is sick so he has to stay inside. I get up from my spot next to Josie and walk to the edge of the pool I smile at Kile who is relaxing on a floaty thingy with his eyes closed. I jump into the pool right next to him and he falls into the pool, I laugh as he comes up gasping.

"That's what you get for getting me wet" I say, he gives me a sly smile and swims over to me.

"Do you want to see what you get for getting me wet," He says, and I look into his eyes and see a glint of mischief in them.

"Maybe," I say and Kile pulls me close and gives me a passionate kiss.

"Gross," Osten and Kaden says at the same time. Ahren just shacks his head at us.

"I'm not even going to watch," Josie says. I pull away and smile at Kile.

"Is that what I get for getting you wet, well I would love to see what I get for getting you soaked," I say and Kile laugh then kisses me again.

"Get a room" Josie calls from the grass. Kile pulls away and grabs one of the pool toys, it is a squirting one. He aims, then fires and it's a perfect shot Josie is soaked in seconds.

"KILE" Josie squeals and stands up trying to get away from the water, I don't know why she even came if she doesn't want to get wet. I laugh and soon everyone is splashing one anther and laughing. But in the back of my mind, I wish Fox was here he would have loved this, but he left yesterday and it was terrible. I didn't cry, but I wanted too, I kept calm as I said goodbye to him and hugged him then watched as Fox got into the limo and drove away. He had opened his window and waved all the way to the gate then he was gone. Kile was there and he helped a lot, but I still miss Fox a lot.

I see a guard walking up and I know what he is going to say, that we need to go in now and we can't stay out so long. I sigh and start swimming to the stairs in the pool, Kile starts swimming too and soon we are at the stairs and claiming out onto the cement. The cement is hot from the sun and wet from the water, I grab my towel and wrap it around myself. I look behind me at Kile and smile as he tries to dry his hair, but he just makes it messier.

"Your Haynes you have to come in now, kings orders," The guards say, I nod and he bows.

"Probably saw us kiss and now wants to question me" Kile wispier to me and I start laughing.

"Want to give him an encore," I say and Kile smiles the crooked smile of his.

"Always," He says pulling me to him, I dip back little and the kiss is like sunshine and sugar all in one, sweet and warm. I love the way he holds me, gently but also firmly, he holds me like I'm the only one in the world but like I am his world.

"Really guys" Josie says walking away from us. I pull away and giggle at the look on his face.

"We need to get inside," I say and hold out my hand to him, he takes it and we walk toward to palace hand in hand.

"I love you, Daddy," Kile say looking down at me.

"I love you too" I ease his hand a little.

"Daddy do you have anything going on tonight," He asks.

"No, why"

"I have something planned, would you like to join me" He looks so hopeful.

"Of course, what do you have planned" He only shacks his head and I know I'm not going to find out.

"I'll be at your room at 8," I say and he smiles.

We walk into the palace first, everyone else in behind us. The minute I step into the palace something seems off. I look around trying to see what's wrong, but it don't see anything out of place. I leave Kile at his room and walk to mine, I still have that uneasy feeling as I walk up the stairs to my room. I get to the 3rd floor and walk around the corner and see someone walking down the hall toward me.

"August," I say and he nods

"Hello again Deadly"

"What are you doing here"

"I have come to see your parents," He says and I look across the hall at dad's office.

"I see you went swimming," He says

"Yes I did," I say pulling the towel more snuggle around me. I look down and see that I'm dripping on the floor.

"I will let you go get dry if you need to talk I'll be talking with your dad" He starts walking off.

"Wait," I say and he turns. "How did you get in the palace, this time," I say and he only smiles and walks off.

I sigh and walk off to my room when I get there I see the door is open and inside I see my mom and Goergie sitting on my bed talking. I look at them sitting there talking, they look so happy to see each other again. I walk in and they see me and stand, smiling.

"Hello mom," I say and nod to Goergie.

"Hello dear, I needed to talk to you so I can into your room"

"What about" I say walking to my bathroom, desperate for so dry clothes.

"Kile," She says and I stop dead in my tracks. I turn and look at her.

"Oh no no, dear there's nothing wrong I just wanted to talk," She says this and I sigh.

"But when I came in here I found Goergie and August on the balcony, I still have no idea of how they got there," She says looking at Goergie who makes a gesture with her hand as to say my lips are sealed.

"Well let me get dressed and then we can talk"

I walk into my bathroom and take a shower, then I walk to my closet and find a day dress. The one I pick is a light blue and ends just below the knee. I put the dress on then put some light makeup on and walk out of the bathroom. Mom is sitting on the bed alone and I walk up and sit down with her.

"So what about Kile," I ask looking out the open balcony doors"

"I need to know if..." She starts studdering and I look at her.

"If what," I ask warily

"If you want to marry him" She looks at me, and I can't hold back my laughter.

"What's so funny," Mom asks as I double over with laughter.

"You. You're what's funny." I say getting control of myself.

"How can you even ask that, haven't you been watching the last few months" I look at her and I think I see some hurt in her eyes so I start over.

"I love Kile mom, of curse I want to marry him. But I don't think I could handle it if he says no. So I'm scared to ask him" I say looking down.

"Honey you don't have to be scared, I have seen the way he looks at you. He is in love with you and not just a little, but with his whole heart. You need to ask him honey and soon, I'm not sure how much longer your father will tolerate you breaking rules daily" I laugh, and she does too.

"Thanks, mom, but I'm still scared that he will say no" I never like to admit that I'm scared, but, this time, I don't care.

"I'm not speaking for Kile, but I think that will be a problem." She smiles and I do too.

"Speaking of Kile I have a date with him tonight," I say and mom smiles.

"That sounds fun what are you two going to do"

"I don't know he asked me when we were outside, he wouldn't say what he had planned" I shrug then look at the clock. It's almost one.

"I need to go check on Hale," I say standing up. I hug my mom and walk out the room and down the hall.

I walk down the stairs and to Hale's room and knock. I wait and the butler opens the door and I walk in to see Hale lying in the bed, he looks better than he did this morning. He looks less pale a little stronger, I walk over to him and sit down next to him on the bed. He gives me a weak smile, he looks really tired. I'm sure that he feels terrible. I smile back and take his hand and stroke the back of it.

"How are you feeling"

"Like I have a brick in my head," He says closing his eyes, but just for a second. Then he opens them and looks at me with a soft look in them.

"I should let you rest," I say standing.

"No, please don't go," He says grabbing my hand.

"You look terrible, you need rest. I'll come check on you later, ok." I say putting his hand down.

"Ok, I'll see you later," He says looking sad and I feel bad, but he needs to get some rest.

"Bye," I say at the door and he winks, and I find myself smiling.

When I close the door I see Ahren down the hall walk toward the stairs, he is leaving tomorrow and I don't know how I will be able to see him go. I walk over to him just as he is about to go down the stairs. He smiles at me and I smile back and we start to walk down stairs, I don't know what to talk to him about so we stay quiet and walk out to the gardens we have to have guards with us, but I can't do anything about it so I don't complain I know they are there to keep us safe. When we get to the fountain I see someone walking, but when I look more closely I see that the person is my dad and next to him is, I squint and see that the person is Kile. There talking pretty intensely, I look at Ahren and see that he has seen them too. We both duck behind the fountain and the guards look at one another.

"Act like your on rounds" I hiss at them and they start moving.

"What are they talking about" I whisper Ahren and he shrugs.

"I don't know, be quiet I think we can hear them" Ahren whispers back and I try to hear what they're saying.

"Yes sir I know," Kile says.

"I know you know, but I need you to do it and understand it," My dad says.

"I do sir, and I will," Kile says, I try to hear what they say next, but they start walking away. I turn and look at Ahren.

"What was that about," I ask and he just shrugs.

"I have no idea, that was weird" Ahren looks over the top of the fountain to look if they can see us, and sees that there aren't then stands, and I do too.

"Yeah it was" I look over a see the guards coming our way, I sigh and look at Ahren.

"I hate that we have to have guards on us when we come outside" He nods and we start walking again.

"So what are you doing tonight," Ahren asks casually.

"Why," I ask he.

"Just asking," He says.

"Well Kile asked me out so we are doing something, I don't know what yet. He won't tell me, he says I'll find out tonight" I say and Ahren gives me a sly smile.

"I wonder what he has in mind, hopefully, it doesn't include a bed," He say and I punch him in the arm.

"Ahren really" I shack my head.

"What, I have seen you two together. I have never seen you like that, your actually happy for once not just acting." I know what he means for once I'm not acting I'm actually happy. Kile is happiness for me, even though I thought I could never have someone love me the way Kile loves me, I do and I will never take that for granted.

"I am happy with him, and I have a feeling that I will be for a long time," I say and Ahren smiles he know I want to marry Kile there's no hiding it anymore.

"If you're happy then I'm happy" I smile and hug my brother.

"Thank you" We walk around for a little longer before I have to go inside. I head for my room to get ready, I round the corner and Goergie, August, Aspen, my parents, and Kile's parents. I slow down a little and walk up to them, no one notices me come up so I just stand next to mom.

"Thank you August," dad says and they shack hands.

"Anytime," August says with a smile.

"Goodbye," Mom says hugging Georgie.

"I'll see you again sometimes," Georgie says and they walk off with one more goodbye.

"What was that about," I ask and for the first time they seem to notice me.

"Nothing that you have to worry about," Dad says with a fake smile, I know when he is trying to keep calm.

"OK," I say warily and then walk off to my room. But I know something is wrong.

* * *

"What do you think" Neena asks, I open my eyes to see the dress Neena made for my dinner or whatever it is with Kile? I gasp its absolute breathtaking, I think Neena knows something I don't. The top of the dress is deep purple but it slowly turns white as it goes down so the bottom is white and top is purple, it's strapless and has tiny crystals all over it, I have a thin white lace belt around my waist and I am wearing little white heels. My hair is done up in a curly bun with a few crystals pinned into it, and my makeup is light but not to light. I think this is the prettiest I have ever felt and that's a lot, seeing that I have lived in the palace my whole life.

"Oh Neena it's beautiful, it's amazing, there are no words to describe it." I say and Neena smiles.

"Thank you, I thought that you would like it"

"Like it, I love it"

"I'm glad that you're so pleased" She seems a little too happy I think there is more to this than just a night out.

"Neena what's going on," I ask and she suddenly can't make eye contact.

"Nothing," She says and I am about to say more when there is a knock at the door and she rushes to open it. I look at myself one more time in the mirror then I go to see who is at the door.

"Eady," Aunt May says. I rush to her for a hug.

"Aunt May what are you doing here," I ask.

"I came to see you Eady" She pulls back and puts a hand over her mouth when she sees my dress.

"Oh Eady you look dazzling" Ant May wipers and I smile.

"Thank you," I say then look at the clock and see that its five minutes to seven.

"Ant May I need to go I don't want to be late," I say and she nods.

"I don't want to make you late, have a good time"

"I will thank you. I'll talk to you tomorrow, you will be here tomorrow right"

"Yes I'll be staying for a day or two"

"Great we will talk later"

I walk out the door and down the hall toward the stairs. I look around at the palace and see that there are little lights hanging up everywhere, it's very pretty but what are they doing up. Then I see that there are flowers everywhere, something is definitely up. I walk down the hall to Kile's room, I knock and Kile answers. The look on his face when he see me in the dress is overwhelming and the look in his eyes makes me melt.

"Eady you look so beautiful," Kile say and I look him over to he look great too.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I say, he smiles and offers his arm to me. We start walking and I wonder where we are going, then he stops.

"Wait I need you to wear this" He pulls out a blindfold and I eye him.

"Why," I ask and he just laughs.

"Just trust me I don't what you to see it before we get there" I am about to protest, but the look on Kile's face says that he is not backing down, so I sigh and turn around so he can put it on. I can't see anything and I instinctively stick my hands out trying to find Kile. I hear him laugh then feel his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm right here, just take my arm and I'll lead you there" I feel his arm then he starts walking and I follow.

"If I break my arm from falling, I am holding you responsible," I say teasing.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall" I hear the smile in his voice.

"Where are we going anyway" But as soon as I say this I know it's stupid to ask him, he blindfolded me so that I wouldn't see where we are going.

"Now what would the point to that be," Kile says.

"I could take this blindfold off," I say hopefully.

"Not happening," Kile says and I huff, I don't like not knowing where I am.

I am suddenly hit with the sweet Angele's air, and I feel the grass hit my feet. It's warm out and now that I can't see I focus on the air and sound around us. I hear some crickets and some water, I don't know what water It sounds like a stream.

"Ok we're here, let me take your blindfold off" I feel him untying the blindfold then it's off and I take in my surrounding. I suck in a breath at the sight, we are in a garden of a sort, but I have never this garden before. I look up and see the night sky through vines and flowers, in the middle of the garden there is a beautiful white fountain, the water glistens from the moonlight. There are white and red flowers everywhere and it is all breathtaking. I turn to Kile and see the hope and love in his eyes.

"Do you like it," He asks and I just smile at him.

"I love it, ever is this palace I have never seen it before" I look around again and then I see the blanket on the ground near the fountain and a basket.

"It's a secret garden that not many people know about, it's a place that I come to a lot to read and think, and I wanted to show you it" He looks so handsome with the moonlight shining on him, and his eyes are sparkling just like the fountain's water is.

"Thank you for showing me this, it's amazing" I walk over to the fountain and sit on the side and look into the water.

"Your so beautiful" Kile says and I see him at me in the reflection of the water.

"And your so handsome and sweet," I say looking up at him. He sits down next to me and we look at the sky.

"I love you Kile" I look into his eyes and hope that he can see my love in mine.

"Eadlyn over the past few months I have fallen in love with you more than I thought possible, and I think with time I can fall even more in love with you, and not just months but years." And with that he gets down on one knee and pulls out a little black box, he opens it and I see a beautiful ring. It looks like my parents ring there are veins of silvers winding up and meeting in the middle where there are two colored stones one must be Kile's stone and the other is my stone.

"Eadlyn Shreave, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of marrying me," Kile says, my vision is starting to blur with happy tears.

"Yes. Yes, Kile, I'll marry you" I say and Kile slips the ring onto my hand it fits perfectly. I look into his eyes, and there is such love in them. I don't know someone can look at me like that, it's more than I could hope for. Kile pulls me close and hugs him closer, I pull back and pull him down for a kiss, and he gladly came. The kiss is so full of hope and love that I didn't know it was possible to feel this much love. He pulls back a little just enough so he can look into my eyes.

"I love you more than I thought possible," He says and I kiss him again.

"I thought that no one could ever love me or that I could ever love anyone, but that night in your room the night we first kissed I saw you for the first time and it was that night that I questioned those thoughts."

"That was the first time I didn't think of you as a princess but just as a person that I wanted to know. It was the first time I saw you for you" I laugh a little and kiss him again.

"I didn't know that I could feel so happy," I say and he only smiles wider.

"I know the feeling," Kile says and pulls me closer to him, and kiss me with all the love he has and I do the same. When we finally break apart he leads me over to the blanket and we lay down and look at the sky and stars, I snuggle into Kile's side and he wraps his arm around me. And we look at the stars and the moon shining so brightly, just as brightly as my heart.

 **HI guys sorry this chapter is so late I'll have the next one up soon thanks so much for the reviews sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes. I don't have a lot of time to write these chapters so I don't proofread the chapters as well as I should sorry I'll try to do better any thanks for reading bye**

 **Hope for the Selection**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You ready," I ask Kile as we stand in front of my parents room. It's around eight in the morning and we are about to tell my parents about last night. I and Kile had stayed outside for most of the night when we had finally come in it was around one or two I don't remember, but I do remember what happened last night. Kile had purposed and I had said yes, even though my dad is not going to be happy that Kile purposed and not me I couldn't care less. I'm too happy to care about anything, the only thing that matters is that Kile loves me and I love Kile and we are getting married.

"Yeah this will be easy," Kile says with a wink and I just smile and him.

"Ok here we go," I say as I knock, it feels weird to knock on mom and dad's door, but who knows what they're doing in there and I don't think dad would appreciate us barging in on them. The door opens and I see Aunt May and mom over by the desk, dad opens the door wider and Kile and I walk in. Mom and Aunt May look up from what they're doing and mom smiles and Aunt May comes to give me a hug.

"Hello Eady," Aunt May says pulling me in for and hug.

"Hi, Aunt May," I say as I pull back.

"What's the matter," Mom asks standing and I just smile because nothing in my world is wrong anymore.

"Nothing is wrong, we just have something to tell you," I say taking Kile's hand again.

"Tell us what" Dad say.

I look at Kile then hold out my hand so that they can see the ring. Aunt May and mom squeal and envelope me in a bone crushing hug, I pull back desperate for air, but I'm smiling at their enthusiasm. I look at dad and he smile and gives me a hug.

"I know it, I know you were going to pick Kile" Aunt May say smiling bigger than I thought possible.

"Didn't I tell you, Ames," Aunt May says to mom, and mom nods.

"I thought you also said that about all the other selected," Mom say and I laugh with her.

"Congratulations you two" Mom says to me and smiles so sweetly.

"Thanks, mom," I say looking at Kile and he just shacks his head with that crooked smile of his.

"When did you get engaged," Dad asks.

"Last night," Kile says.

"Where." Aunt May and mom ask.

"You will need to ask Kile he blindfolded me so I have no idea where that place was" I look at Kile and he chuckles.

"It's the little garden on the northwest side of the palace, the little one that is hidden by the little white house," Kile says and Mom and Dad nods, they know the place.

"That garden is beautiful this time of year," Mom says and I nods it is beautiful there.

"Let me see the ring," Aunt May say and I laugh and hold out my hand, her and mom study it with ooh's and ahh's.

"It looks like the ring Maxon gave me when we got engaged," Mom says welling up with tears and dad wraps an arm around her.

"I always loved your ring mom and know I have one of my own" I look up and Kile and he gives me a peck on the lips and wraps his arm around my waist.

"I knew you loved your parents ring, that's why I picked that one" Kile says to me and I lean into him looking at the ring.

"Have you told your parents Kile," Dad asks and Kile shacks his head.

"We wanted to tell you first, were going there after" Kile says.

"Well don't keep them waiting to go tell them," Mom say and I give them each a hug and Kile shacks dads hand, then we open the door and walk out into the hall.

"Well that went well," Kile says and I laugh.

"Yes, it did," I say as we start walking down the hall to the door that belongs to Kile's parents.

"I'm dreading your sister," I say and Kile just laughs, he knows I can't stand Josie.

"Well you're going to be related to her soon so you better get used to it," Kile says and I groan, I am not looking forward to that. We walk up to his parents room and he knocks. Miss Marlee is the one who opens and smiles when she see us, she opens the door wider and we walk in. I have never been in her room and it looks a lot like my parents room, but there are different pictures and furniture. I see Carter in the corner and he stands when he see us and walks over, I look at Kile and he understands, he is supposed to talk to his parents and I talk to mine.

"We have something to tell you two" Kile say's and then looks at me.

"Were engaged," I say with a smile and Miss Marlee erupts with little squeals and Carter smiles at his son. Miss Marlee comes over to hug me and Kile talks to his dad.

"I'm so happy for you two," Miss Marlee says and I just smile wider.

"Not as happy as I am," I say and she smiles too.

* * *

I pace looking at the clock and wondering what to say to Hale when he comes to my room in less the five minutes. Dad said that I need to tell Hale about the engagement, and as soon as possibly so after Kile and I left his parents room we walked around the gardens a bit then I went to my room and called for Hale. Our parents were ecstatic for us and I don't think I have ever smiled so much in my life. There's a knock on the door and I open it to see Hale, standing there smiling and my stomach sinks, how can I tell him.

"Hello Hale, please come in," I say and he walks into my room and looks around.

"I have never seen your room," Hale says turning and smiling at me.

"Not many people have," I say walking over to the balcony and breathing in the clean air, it helps me think.

"Is something wrong," Hale asks coming to stand next to me.

"Yes, and no" I say, still looking out over the gardens.

"Your engaged" Hale says and I look at him surprised, how did he know.

"I noticed your ring," He says and I look down at my hand, well this was one way to tell him.

"Yes I am and I asked you here to tell you that" I look at him and see just a little bit of pain in his eyes.

"Does he make you happy," He asks.

"Yes, he does"

"Then that's all that matters if you two are meant to be together then who am I to stand in the way."

"Thank you for understanding Hale," I say and he smiles.

"A little every day, remember. And for the last day I'll give you a lot" I smile and give him a hug, it only takes a second for his to hug me back.

"Your so sweet Hale, you're going to make someone very happy one day" I step back.

"Just not you," He says and I shack my head.

"I'm sorry," I say

"There's nothing to be sorry about you made your choice and you're happy, whatever happens to me I'll be honored to say that I had the privilege of meeting you" I smile and he does too.

"My princess" Hale says with a bow and I curtsey. He walks to the door and I follow him, at the door he turns and takes my hand a places a little kiss there.

"Goodbye, Eadlyn," He says then he's gone, and all that's left is the feeling of that kiss on my hand and a smile on my face.

* * *

The next day.

"Where are you two going," I ask as Osten and Kaden try to sneak around the corner. I look at their hands and see a bucket of paint and a bag of flour, they try to hide the things behind their back. They look at one another then at the ground but don't answer me. I walk over to them and take the paint out of Kaden's hand and look at it, the label says that it's a lime green color. I look at them, but they don't meet my eyes.

"What are you two up too," I ask and Osten shuffles his feet.

"Redecorating" Kaden try.

"With lime green paint and flour, I don't think so," I say and Osten sighs.

"Fine, you got us," He says and I know what they're doing.

"You're going to Josie's room aren't you," I say and they look at the ground again.

"What were you guys going to do with paint and flour" They don't answer, and I just sigh.

"Never mind I don't even want to know, just clean it up after you done," I say and they look up grinning.

"Thanks, we will," They say and then run off.

I shack my head smiling, I walk down the stairs and I am about to walk outside when I see Officer Leger coming my way I smile and he nods and walks my way. I smile as he comes and stands in front of me, and he does the same.

"Hello," I say and we start walking together.

"I haven't talked to you in a while, how are you," He asks.

Before I can answer the rebel siren goes off. I turn and run down the hall and press the wall to open the safe room door. I rush inside and run down the stairs into the royal safe room, when I see the guards at the door I relaxed a little, but I still run into the safe room. It's a mad house with maids and guards running around the place, I try to look around them to see if my family is here but there is to many of them rushing around. I walk over to a bench in the corner and stand on it to try and see over the crowd, I look around then see a flash of blue as I catch Kiles' eyes and next to him is my family. I get down and walk over to them, when I get there I look at my two brothers and see that there covered in lime green paint and flour.

"I see your little prank backfired," I say laughing a little.

"The alarm made me jump and the paint and flour kind of fell down," Kaden says lifting up an arm dripping with paint.

"Did you know about their little prank" Mom asks.

"I found them with green paint and flour, I didn't even want to know what there were up too," I say, Kaden and Osten both chuckle.

"Why didn't you stop these two, they put the paint and flour over Josie's door and if she had walked in her room she would have been covered with it" Mom says and I picture Josie covered in lime green paint and flour, and I try extra hard not to roll on the ground with laughter.

"I don't think Eadlyn would mind that," Kile says next to me and elbow him, he's not helping.

"What," Kile says laughing a bit and I just roll my eyes, boys are so annoying.

"Eadlyn," Dad says and I look at him again.

"Sorry, I didn't know what they were up to. And it's not like she would have gotten hurt" I say and dad just shakes his head and mom sighs.

I can tell that they want to say more, but a guard comes up and whispers something to dad and dad nods and follows him. I look at my dripping brothers and laugh again, then I walk over and take their hands to lead them to the sink. I wash their hands first then there arms and hair then they tell me that they can do the rest and I don't argue, I wash my hands and walk over to Kile who's sitting and reading a book like always, how did he even get a book. He hears me coming and looks up from the book and smiles, I look at the book he's reading as I sit down and laugh when I see the title 'Marriage'.

"Did my dad give you this or are you just curious." I ask and Kile laughs too.

"Your dad, he said that I have to read the whole thing," Kile says putting the book down.

"That's my dad"

"He gave it to me after he was finished with his two-hour talk," Kile says and I laugh.

"What did you talk about for two hours"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Kile gives me a sly smile and I see the mischief in his eyes.

"Oh, and when will I find this out," I ask leaning in a little.

"Well if we listen to your dad then after the wedding, but I don't think I can wait," Kile says leaning in too.

"I don't think I want to wait," I say and Kile leans in and kisses me.

"Eadlyn" I hear dad call and I pull away from Kile and sigh.

"Later ok," I say and he nods and I see in his eyes that I'm going to have fun later. I walk over to dad and the guards, I nod to the maids bussing around and the guards standing at their post. I walk up to dad and he nods then looks at the guards and they leave.

"Eady I'm going to need your help with the wounded guards and maids, there are too many for the doctors to handle. When it's safe to go out can you help with the bandages and things"

"Of course," I say and he nods then look over his shoulder and laughs. I look at see Osten and Kaden walking up with lime green hair, they have new clothes on, but there too big so they look like little aliens walking around.

"Well that's a new look," Dad says and Kaden rolls his eyes. Mom comes up behind then and smiles, at dad.

"It's the best I can do, for now," She says

"I think you two look cute," I say and they groan.

"Wow, you two look... Um... interesting." Kile says coming up behind me.

"I know we look terrible," Osten says and Kaden groans again.

"The color will come out of our hair in time and when it's safe to go upstairs you can get some clean clothes" Mom says and Osten sighs.

"In time," Kaden says.

"Well I guess that's what you get for playing pranks," I say and Kaden mutters something under his breath and the two of them walk off together.

"So you can help Eady" Dad asks and I nod.

"Yeah I can help," I say and he smiles then takes my mothers hand and they walk over to Kile's parents.

"Help with who," Kile asks as I take his hand.

"The wounded guards and maids, the doctor can't keep up with them so dad has asked me to help," I say excitedly because I love helping the doctors I don't know why, I look at Kile and see that he's smiling.

"What are you smiling about," I ask and Kile leans down and kiss's me gently.

"You're so cute when your excited" I laugh as he says this.

"And you're just cute all the time," I say and Kile's eyes sparkle.

"What you guys up to" I look away from Kile and see Josie standing

"Nothing," Kile says and Josie rolls her eyes.

I hear a noise behind me and see that the guards are opening the doors to the safe room. Dad motions to me and I walk over to him, the guards nod as we walk by and up the stairs. When we get to the first floor I see blood everywhere and maids helping the doctors and nurses get the wounded guards onto stretchers to take them to the hospital wing. I walk over to one of the maids and help her lift a guard onto the stretcher, then I follow them to the hospital wing so that I can help there. I walk into a mad house, the hospitable is so full of hurt guards and maids that some are lying in the aisle. One of the doctors walk up to me and I smile, and he does too.

"Your highness, it's so nice of you to help out. We need all the help we can get, follow me and I'll tell you what I need to be done" He says and I follow him to one of the guard's on the floor, he kneels down next to him and I do the same. He hands me some bandages and shows me how to wrap them around the wound, I've done this before, but I don't mind being showed how to do it properly. I nod and he stands up and walks to the next guard as I finish with this one, I look at the guard and I see that he's awake and looking at me, I smile and he smiles back weakly.

"Hello," I say and he laughs a little.

"Hello your highness," He says and this time, I'm the one to laugh.

"Call me Eadlyn, and your"

"Isaac," He says and I smile.

"Well Isaac you're going to be fine, the bullet just grazed your leg so you have a few stitches, but other than that you're good"

"I've had worse," He say.

"Your very brave to run out to how knows what," I say as I finish with the bandages.

"That's what I'm here for," He says and I smile again, I look into his green eyes and he smiles too and I see his eyes light up with humor.

"Your highness we could use your help over here," A nurse says walking up and I nod.

"Goodbye Isaac, I'll check on you later," I say and he lifts a hand.

"I'll be fine," He says then winces as he moves his leg a little.

"I'm sure," I say with a laugh.

I walk with the nurse over to one of the beds, on it there's is a maid with her arms strapped down. I round the bed and look at her arm there is a hole in it, it's stitched up, but it need to be bandaged. The nurse hands me some bandages and walks to the maid next to me, I get to working on the maids arm and she winces as I lift it up a little to wrap the bandage around. "I'm sorry," I say and she nods her head to me and I continue wrapping the bandage around her arm, I finish wrapping and move on to the next maid.

"Eady" Someone says behind me and I turn and smile at Kile.

"Hi what are you doing here," I say and take his hand.

"Do you need any help," He asks and I laugh.

"Look around, do you need to ask" He smiles and helps me finish bandaging the guard.

"So what other books did my dad give you," I say and Kile smiles.

"You don't want to know," Kile says and I laugh.

"It's that bad," I ask and Kile shudders.

"So are you ready for the report tonight," Kile says and I sigh.

"No, I am not ready for the report. Because once the country knows that we're engaged, ever thing goes crazy. Wedding planners, the engagement party, reporters, everything. I like it when everything is quiet, not all crazy and bustling" I say and Kile laughs.

"Well, at least, it's a good kind of crazy" Kile says and I smile.

"It definitely is," I say and Kile gives me a kiss.

"I love you, Kile," I say and he smiles sweetly.

"I love you more"

"I love you most" I whisper and kiss him again.

* * *

"Eady what's wrong" Mom asks walking up to me, I'm pacing around nervously and ringing my hands.

"Kile's not here and we're about to start," I say and mom smiles.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, don't worry you'll do great"

"So it was easy for you to announce to the whole country who you're engaged to," I ask and mom laughs, which easily my nerves a little but not as much as Kile would.

"Your father did most of the talking," she says.

"Where is he," I ask and mom shrugs.

"Your majesty" We both turn and see a maid "We're about to start you need to take you place, mom nods and then turns back to me.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon" She hugs me then walks off to her seat.

I look around trying to see if Kile is here he's not and I take a deep breath trying to calm down. I don't need to be so worried I'm not doing anything that I haven't done before, well I have talked on the report before but never about who I'm engaged to. I'm still lost in my thoughts when two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Kile where have you been, I was about to have a nurse break down," I say turning around so that I can see his face.

"Sorry, you can blame my mom and about 12 other people. She said that I needed to look good for tonight and had me try on about 20 outfits when she was finally satisfied it was already late." He says and I look him over, he looks really good.

"Well I see it was worth it, you look great," I say and he smiles.

"You look amazing," He says and I smile.

I'm wearing a navy blue dress, with little white butterflies along the top of the dress. It goes to just above my ankles were it stops, I'm wearing a pair of white heels and my hair and makeup are perfect.

"Are you ready," Kile asks taking my hand.

"No, but it doesn't matter if I'm ready or not. I'm going out there whether I like it or not" Isay and Kile chuckles.

"You'll do fine and your only going to be out there for a little before I come out so you don't have to worry," He says and I give him a small kiss.

"Thank you, Kile, you always did know how to calm me down," I say and he smiles.

"There are perks to knowing one another all our lives," He says and I laugh.

"Yeah, of course, there are," I say, then I hear Gavril call my name.

I look at Kile and he smiles and that makes me feel so much better, I take a deep breath and walk out onto the stage. At first I'm half blinded by the lights but I know where I'm going and I make my way over to where Gavril is.

"So good to see you again your Highness" Gavril says and I smile.

"You too Gavril," I say and Gavril turns to the cameras.

"Ladies, and gentlemen. Tonight we are going to find out the one lucky man that has won our princess heart and her hand in marriage." Gavril says and I smile again as Gavril hands me the mic.

"Before I say anything else I want to say that I'm the lucky one here tonight, I found the person that I want to spend my life with. I couldn't be happier than I right know, so without further ado I want you to meet my fiance, Kile Woodwork." I say and the room erupts in applause as Kile walks onto the stage and over to where I take my immediately and I smile as we sit down in the chairs that were set up.

"Well, well even I didn't see this coming" Gavril says and we laugh along with the rest of the room.

"I know how you feel," Kile says and I chuckle.

"So princess Eadlyn you're engaged to sir Kile woodwork, someone that you have grown up with your whole life." Gavril says and I smile.

"Yes, Kile has won my heart in more ways than one. After all these years I think I finally know him, he's so much more than the boy I grew up with and through the selection I found that out and I meet someone who I knowI want to be with." I say and Kile's eyes sparkle with love.

"That's so sweet," Gavril says, Kile gives my hand a little squeeze.

"Well, why don't you tell us about how you got engaged," Gavril say and I look at Kile.

Kile tells Gavril how he took me out to the little garden and how he had proposed and all about that beautiful night.

"That sounds lovely, and I have something to show you two" Gavril says and then the screen lights up with a big picture of me sitting down on the edge of the fountain with Kile standing behind me smiling, the next one shows Kile down on one knee with a little black box in his hands and my smile is so radiant, then the one of Kile putting the ring on my finger. Then there's one of us standing up with my arms wrapped around Kile's neck looking into his eyes. Then one of us kissing and of us on the blanket looking at the stars, then one of us laughing and smiling and then one of us walking back to the palace with me leaning on Kile a little while holding hands. The last one is a zoomed in photo of my ring.

When the screen goes black I look at Kile and he smiles, I do too. Seeing pictures of that night is like living it again, the happiness and joy in my body right now are so much that I don't know how I am holding it in. After all the signs, ooh's, and ahh's dye down Gavril talks again.

"That must have been a wonderful night," Gavril says and I have to hold back my sigh, it was a wonderful night.

"Yes, it was," Kile says and smiles at the man I love.

* * *

I look up as the door opens and I see Kile walking into my room, I smile then look back down at the paper I'm working on. Kile stands behind me and looks over my shoulder at what I'm working on, I don't think he knows what I'm doing and I don't think I do either.

"What are you doing," Kile asks and I shrug.

"I don't think I know," I say and laugh a little.

"Want to do something fun," Kile asks with his head right next to my ear.

"Maybe, what do you have in mind," I ask turning my chair so that I'm facing him.

He smiles and leans down and gives me a hard kiss, I stand up and wrap my arms around his neck. We fall onto the couch with Kile above me, I wrap my hands into his hair and he wraps his arms around my waist. I undo his tie and throw it on the ground, It's late so I'm in my nightgown, I don't know why Kile isn't in his night clothes, but I don't care either why. I pull back and look into his beautiful eyes.

"Well, this is fun," I say and Kile smiles.

"I thought you might say that," Kile says with a sly smile.

I laugh a little and pull Kile back down for another kiss, he slides his hand up my night clothes and rests it on my hip. I unbutton his shirt and drop it on the ground I slid my hands down his chest then around to his back where I press down. He pulls back a little and looks into my eyes, I smile and Kile puts a hand on my cheek then runs it down to my neck. Then he runs it behind me and undoes the tie that holds my night clothes togeather, he pulls it and then slips it off.

"I love you," Kile says.

"I love you too," I say and Kile kisses me again.

Then he does something I never thought he would do, he moves his hand up my back and undoes my bra clasp. Then he slips the strap off my shoulder, I pull back and look into his eyes.

"Kile-" I start, but Kile shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Eadlyn, I shouldn't have done that" Kile stays sitting up.

"I know Kile, but there is a line that we can't cross yet and if we go too far we can't turn back" I sit up to and reach behind me and reclasp my bra.

"Yeah I know, but I don't know how I can wait," Kile says looking into my eyes, and I lean against him.

"We will have to wait togeather. I love you Kile" I say and Kile looks into my eyes.

"I love you too"

And I kiss the man that I love and I kiss him with all I have, and he kisses me with all he has too. Because we know that we love each other with all we have. He's my life and I believe that I'm his too.

 **Hi, guys sorry that it took so long to update life has been crazy. Please leave a review on what you think about the story so far, but if you like it and want me to continue the story please leave a review telling me so. Life is really crazy right now and if you guys don't like the story then I won't continue it, please tell me what you think about the story and if you want me to continue it. Thanks, from the author of The Boy.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Hope for the Selection.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys, I have decided to continue the story I hope you guys like my story and I will finish the story all the way to the end. Please leave a review on the story I love hearing what you think. I want to thank you to all the people that have reviewed my story so far I love reading what you think.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Hope for the Selection.**

 **Chapter 8**

"Are you done," I ask Neena and she chuckles.

"Almost, I'm just putting in the last few pins," She says and I fidget.

"Done" She say's and I turn around in my chair and gasp at the person looking back at me.

"Neena its... Gorgeous" I say then turn and hugging her.

"I'm glad you're pleased, I made it special for tonight," She says running a hand over the dress. I turn and look at the dress in the mirror again. It's deep red color with little white speaks all over the top, it's strapless and there's an oval cut out on the back, and it stops just below the knee's. I look at my hair Neena did a wonderful job, she curled it and pulled it up in soft swirling motions all the way up to my tiara where it folds in, and there are a few curls framing my face.

"I'm so nerves," I say and Neena smiles.

"You don't have to be, just be yourself," She says and I take a deep breath.

"I know, thanks," I say and then a knock sounds at the door.

Neena walks over and answers it, I look up and see mom and Aunt May looking at me with astonished looks on their faces. I smile and mom gives and a little sigh and Aunt May looks like she's about to faint.

"Eady you look. breathtaking" Mom says walking over to me.

"Thanks, mom, but I'm so nerves," I say and mom chuckles.

"You don't have to be so nerve Eady, I'm sure Kile is nerves too," She says and I take a deep breath and nod.

"You're right I shouldn't be nerves it's only an engagement party right," I say and Aunt May chuckles.

"Only your engagement party," She says and I sigh.

"I know, it's an important night. That's why I'm so nerves" I say and mom gives me a soft hug so that she won't mess up my dress or hair.

"We need to go," Aunt May says and I take a deep breath and nod.

We walk to the stairs and down the second floor, where we walk to a big curtain that was set up for this night behind it there are hundreds of people. I look at mom again and she smiles and I ring my hands from nerves, I look up and see dad walking toward us. I smile and dad's face lights up.

"Love you look beautiful," Dad says with an awestruck look on his face.

"Thank you, dad, you look great too" He smiles and hugs me close.

"I'm so proud of you Love," He says into my ear and I smile to myself.

"Thank you, daddy, I love you," I say pulling back.

"I love you too," He says kissing my forehead.

"You ready" Mom asks dad and he nods.

"Don't worry Eady you'll do fine," Mom says then she and dad walk toward to the curtain and then there gone, I look at the curtains then the at my hand. I look at my ring and smile, it's so beautiful I love it, Kile knew that I would love it that's why he picked it for me.

"Your Highness, it's our turn" I look at officer Leger and smile.

"Thank you," I say and take a deep breath then walk out onto the balcony overlooking the room, looking back at me is hundreds of people. I smile and then turn and walk down the stairs that lead into the room, I look at the end of the stairs and see Kile standing there. I melt at the look in his eyes, there so full of awe and love that I fall in love with him all over again. I reach the end of the stairs and take Kile's arm, and smile at him.

"You look amazing" He whispers into my ear and I blush a little.

"Thank you," I say.

After about an hour or so we have finished talking to everyone and I'm so tired of telling people how Kile proposed and how the selection was, and on and on over and over. I see mom and dad walking over and smile, they do too and I look up at Kile and he mouths 'What know' I laugh a little and he smiles.

"Eady are you ready," Dad mom asks and I nod.

Kile and I have to make a speech of sorts and then we take to first dance and a few other things. I look at Kile and he nods, we walk over to the stage and everyone goes quiet, and Kile starts talking I talk too and in the end, after we finish talking Kile leans down and kisses me and the room erupts in applauses. I pull back and smile, even though we were supposed to kiss at the end of the speech it is still a surprise for him to kiss me like that in front of everyone.

"Ready for a dance," Kile asks and I smile.

"Always," I say and he offers his hand to me and we walk out onto the dance floor.

I put my head right next to his and we do a slow dance, the music plays softly in the background. Kile hugs me close to him as we sway to the music, and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"You know what the best thing about tonight is" Kile whisper into my ear and I pull back a little to look into his sea blue eyes.

"What," I ask with a small smile.

"I have you all to myself, and I will for the rest of my life," He says and I melt.

"Yes, you'll have to put up with me for many more years," I say with a smirk and he gives a little laugh.

"Do you remember when your mom would force you to dance with me at balls, and birthdays," I say smiling and Kile laughs.

"Yeah she would make sure that I danced with you at least once, I wasn't ever happy about it but I didn't feel like getting in trouble so I would," He says with a smile remembering those days.

"I wasn't very happily about it either, but it wouldn't be very nice to turn you down," I say and Kile chuckles.

"Of course, you just wanted to be nice," He says with a sly smile.

"Yes, what do you like I was doing," I ask as we dance to the music.

I see something out of the corner of my eye and turn my head to look at what I saw, what I see makes me smile. Kaden is standing and talking with one of the princesses from Italy, he says something and she laughs and he does too.

"Maybe it was just an excuse to be with me," Kile says and I smirk.

"You wish," I say and he lifts an eyebrow.

"Maybe you had a crush on me and wanted to dance with me," Kile says and I laugh.

"Sorry Kile, I never had a crush on you when we were young" He shakes his head.

"Deny it all you want but the facts don't lie and you didn't look very upset to dance with me back then" I look at Kile and grumble something under my breath.

"I think you mixed me up with someone else," I say and Kile smiles.

"Well, at least, I'm not being forced to dance with you anymore" Kile whispers into my ear.

"You're not are you," I ask and Kile kisses me softly on the lips.

"No, I'm not" He whispers

I put my forehead against his and look into his beautiful eyes, there mesmerizing I feel like I'm looking at the ocean when I look into his eyes. I smile and he does too, I feel a warm feeling fill me again and all I do is look into the eyes of them man I love with all my heart.

By now we aren't the only ones on the dance floor after the first song ended people slowly started flooding onto the floor and they laughed and talked as they danced. I look over to where I saw Kaden and the princess of Italy, but there gone and I look around the room trying to find them, but I have no luck.

"What are you looking for," Kile asks noticing my searching

"My brother, I saw him with princess Claudia early, but now they're gone," I say looking back at Kile to see him smiling.

"What," I ask and he smirks.

"I think I know where they are," He says pulling me from the dance floor and out the door.

"Kile where are we going, my dad isn't going to be happy that we left the party," I say and Kile chuckles.

"First it's our party, and second we're not going to be gone for long," He say and we walk down the hall and I look at where we are heading.

"Kile why are we going to the gardens," I ask and he smiles.

"I saw them leave the party and walk down here together hand in hand," He say and I sigh, I have a feeling that there doing something that there not suppose to be doing.

"That doesn't sound good," I say and Kile gives a small laugh.

"If he's anything like you then I don't think there behaving", He says and I punch him in the arm.

"What," He says laughing and I grumble.

"You're so annoying," I say and Kile stops died in his tracks and pulls me to him for a kiss when he pulls back I smile.

"How annoying am I now," He asks and I pretend to think about it and he gives me another kiss.

"Ok a little less annoying," I say and we start walking again.

We get outside and it doesn't take us long to spot my brother and the princess, they seem to be talking and I look up at Kile and he smiles and shrugs. I start walking in their direction, but as I get closer to them I watch as Kaden turns his head and looks into Claudia's eyes then he leans down a little and gives her a kiss, she lifts her hand and wraps it around Kaden's neck and into his hair and he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

There so consumed in each other that they don't notice me walk up. "Kaden what do you think you're doing," I ask and they immediately pull apart.

Kaden jumps up "Eady I was...Um, I mean we were...I um" I smile to myself as my brother stumbles over his words.

"We were talking," Claudia says getting up and standing behind my brother.

"That didn't look like talking to me," Kile says coming and standing next to me wrapping his arm around me.

"Did it look like talking to you," Kile asks looking at me and shake my head.

"No, it didn't it looked more like this," I say giving him a kiss, and Kaden groans.

"Well I think you two have had enough 'talking' for one night," I say and they look at the ground and nod.

"Why don't you come inside with us, you know we aren't allowed outside anymore," I say and Kaden reluctantly nods, and we start walking inside together.

"He is so like you" Kile whispers into my ear and I gasp and punch him in the arm, hard.

"Your such a pain," I say and Kile wraps an arm tightly around me.

"I know," He says and I laugh.

"You know that's why I love you," I say leaning into him as we walk watching my brother and Claudia walk in front of us.

"Yes I do" I smile down at me and I smile up at him.

We get inside and walk over to the party when we get there Kaden and Claudia walk over to the dance floor where they join everyone else on the floor. I look around and smile, this is all for Kile and me to celebrate our engagement. I look up at Kile and smile, this party just makes it all seem realer. I look over the crowd of people again until my eyes meet a pair of brown eyes and I smile. I walk over to where Ahren is and give him a hug.

"I miss having you around," I say and he pulls back and gives me a sad smile.

"I do too," He says and I feel Kile wrap an arm around my waist as he comes up to stand next to me.

"You look so beautiful," Ahren says and I give a small laugh.

"Thank you," I say then I look around. "Where's Camilla," I ask and Ahren shrugs and I look at him.

"You lost her already, it's not even late," I say and Ahren chuckles.

"I think she's talking to mom," He say looking around."I'm glad there talk" He says and I eye him.

"What do you mean," I ask and Ahren runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

"Well she is the reason I left," He says and I give him a small smile.

"Ahren you left for love, I understand that and mom and dad do too," I say and he gives me a small smile.

"I know you do," He says looking at Kile and I do too, he's eyes are so full of love and devotion that I knew if I had to I would leave everything behind for him.

"Thank you, Eady," Ahren says and I look at him.

"For what," I ask and he smiles.

"For being my sister and understanding and forgiving me," He says and I hug him again.

"You're my brother and short of becoming an ax murder, I will always support your desitions," I say and pulling back and Ahren laughs and I do too.

"Thank you, Eady," He says and I smile.

"Anything for you," I say and then Kile and I walk off togeather.

I look around for mom or Camilla, I finally spot mom and Marlee in the corner and I walk over to them and they smile. I look at mom she looks a little pale but I think it's just the lighting or I'm just being overly worried.

"Hello Mom," I say and nod at Marlee.

"Hi sweety," She says and I smile.

"What are you two talking about," I say and they look at one another and then laugh a little.

"What," I ask and mom shakes his head as she laughs.

"Well did you ever wonder how Kile's name got in the drawing for the selection," Marlee asks and I gasp, she put it in but why.

"You did that," I ask and they both nod.

"I and your mom thought you two were perfect for each other, and your dad and my husband thought you two would never make it," Marlee says and I stare at them.

"Ok wait you put your son's name in the selection without asking him," I say and Marlee looks at the ground.

"Well yes, but you two just needed to know each other better then you would see that you two are perfect togeather." Marlee says and I roll my eyes.

"Well you are right about one thing when I got to know Kile better I feel in love with him, but really putting your son's name in a selection that he had no interest in being in," I say and mom sighs.

"Honey look what happened because we did put his name in," She says and motions to everything around her.

"Yes, ok I'm not mad but please just don't do something like that to Kile again, next time you two decide to do something life altering to someone ask them," I say and mom laughs a little.

"Will do," She says and I smile.

"Eady," someone says behind me and I turn and smile and Kile and he waves me over.

I say goodbye to mom and walk over to Kile he smiles as I come up and then points to the other side of the room. I look and see Kaden and Claudia sneak into a closet or whatever that door lead to. I sigh and start walking in their direction, but Kile grabs my hand before I can take one more step. I look at him and he smiles I give him a puzzled look.

"Let them go," He says and I raise an eyebrow, and he laughs.

"You like that's a good idea," I ask and Kile nods.

"They're not going to do anything that they shouldn't Kaden's not like that," He says and I nod, Kaden isn't like that, but I wonder if Claudia is.

"Come on this is supposed to be our night not chase our brother around the palace night," Kile says and laugh.

"Ok, what do you want to do on our night," I ask and Kile pretends to think about it and I cross my arms waiting.

"Where's the nearest closet," Kile asks and I give him a confused look.

"There's one down the hall, why?" I ask as Kile starts pulling me toward the door.

"No one will see us there," He says with a sly smile and I catch his meaning, whatever he what's he doesn't want people watching and either do I.

* * *

 **The next day**

"What are we going to do," I ask dad and he shakes his head trying to figure out what to do about the rebels.

"I don't know love, I just don't know," He says softly and I put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"How do you think they are getting into the palace each time," I ask and dad sighs and hand through his hair.

"It doesn't make sense that they can get into the palace walls so fast and into the palace itself. How do they do it?" He says and I sigh trying to figure it out.

"Is there any passageways in the walls that they could get through that aren't guarded." I ask and dad shakes his head after a minute.

"Not that I know of," He say then a knock sounded at the door and I go to answer it.

"Yes," I say to the guard standing outside.

"The queen wishes me to inform you that prince Kaden is in the hospital wing she wishes you to come right away," He says and I nod then turn to dad and he's already getting his jacket on.

"Thank we'll be right there," I say and then close the door.

"I wonder what he did, this time," I say and dad gives a little laugh.

"Who know's"

We head out the door and down the hall when we get to the stairs I see Kile walking up them and I smile. He looks troubled but when he sees us he smiles and his eyes light up a little. Something is definitely wrong with him, I'll have to ask him later what wrong.

"Hi," I say and he smiles a little bigger.

"Hey, beautiful where you off too" I blush a little as he says this.

"Kaden is in the hospital wing, I don't know what he did this time. We're going to check on him" I say and Kile nods.

"Mind if I come with you," He says and I smile.

"Come on," I say and he falls into step beside me.

"Where were you off to," I ask and Kile shrugs.

"Just walking," He says and I know something's wrong, he never just walks around he always has somewhere to go.

I look at Kile "You're just walking aimlessly around the palace"

"Pretty much," He says and I eye him and in his eyes, there's a look that say's 'I'll tell you later' so I leave it to that.

We walk the rest of the way to the hospital in silence, when we get there we walk inside to see Kaden sitting on one of the beds with his arm bandaged and an annoyed look on his face. I rush over and sit down next to him on the bed and look him over trying to see if he's hurt anywhere else, and besides the bruise on his cheek and his arm he seems fine.

"What on earth happened to you," I ask.

"I feel down the stairs when I tripped on one of Ostens cars that he left out, he says he didn't mean to leave it there, but I don't believe him."

I smile to myself my brother will always be over the top. "Is your arm ok"

"Yeah, it's just sprained it pretty badly so I can't use this hand for a while," He says and I give him a sly smile.

"Not using your arm is going to affect your love life," I say and Kaden gasps as Kile covers his mouth trying not to laugh but fails.

"What did you say," Dad asks as he stands next to mom with his arm wrapped around her.

The pleading look in Kaden's eyes is too much I can't rat him out "Oh, nothing" I say and Kaden sighs softly so that dad won't hear.

I get up from the bed and stand next to Kile by the bedside, Kile wraps an arm around my waist just like dad did for mom. I look up at him and smile, that look in his eyes are gone whatever was bothering him before he wasn't thinking about it now and I'm glad. I give him a small peck on the lips and turn back to Kaden.

I lean down and whisper into his ear. "Claudia is still here why don't you go see her before she leaves," I say and his eyes brighten and he jumps up and runs out the door of the hospital wing, I smile as I watch him round the corner and off to see Claudia.

"What did you say to him," Kile asks beside me and my parents look at me, they want to know too.

"That's a secret that I will never spill," I say with a grin and walk toward to door that leads out of the hospital wing.

* * *

 **Around one in the morning.**

I toss and turn in my bed, I feel like I need to do something to help with the rebel attacks but what can an 18-year-old girl to that a king couldn't. Well I am the princess but right now I don't feel like a princess I feel worthless, then an idea pops into my head and I look at the clock it's late but I need to talk to him and see if he'll help me.

I get out of bed and walk to my closet, I search through all my clothes until I find what I'm looking for. I pull it out and slip it on, I look at myself in the mirror and nod they still fit. I'm in my old exercise clothes, I am wearing a tank top with exercise pants on. I'm surprised to see that they still fit.

I walk down the hall and the stairs until I reach the second floor then I walk to the room that I know is his, but I have never been here alone before. I knock and am surprised to see that he answers the door fully dressed.

"Your Highness is something wrong," Officer Leger asks.

"Can you teach me how to fight," I ask not answering his question.

He smiles "I see you're already dressed for it so let's go." He says stepping out of the room he's staying in while he's here. He has a house close to the palace, but with the rebel attacks and everything going on him and lucy are staying at the palace for now.

He leads me into the area where the guards are trained and work out, I'm surprised to see a few guards, a few are running the track and some are lifting waits and most of them do not have shirts on and if they do it is only a tank top and I can still see their impressive muscles.

They all look up when we enter and a look of confusion and curiosity crosses all their faces. Leger looks at me and shrugs, I guess he thought the room would be empty, it is around one in the morning. We walk past the guards and I nod my head at them and they do the same but only with amused looks on their faces at seeing the princess in exercise clothes and in the guards training facilities at one in the morning.

"Ok we're going to the track first," Leger says and I nod.

He tells me what to do then takes out a timer, nods at then starts the timer as I start running.

* * *

 **Later the morning.**

I feel like death I'm so tired from the night of training I just had, it is around seven in the morning and all I want to do is flop into bed. I walk around the corner and bump into someone but before I can fall the other person catches me and pulls me to my feet. I look up and see Kile looking me over I'm not surprised that he looks so astonished, I'm sweaty and breathing heavily and I'm in inappropriate attire for seven in the morning.

"What have you been doing," Kile asks helping my gain my balance.

"That's a secret", I say taking a deep breath trying to catch my breath, but it does not help.

"Ok, what's going on" His eyes are so intense on mine that I have to look away.

"Nothing, I was just taking a walk," I say.

"You sound like you just ran a marathon and since when do you walk around the palace in pants," He asks.

"Technically I did run a marathon" I mutter under my breath, then look at Kile.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you," I say and start to walk away, but Kile grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"You're not getting off that easily, now what going on," He asks and I look into his eyes and see that I'm not getting away without an explanation.

"What's this" Kile's hand moves to my hip and I back away but not soon enough. Kile looks at the object in his hand, a gun.

"Is it loaded," He asks and I nod then trying to take it back, but he holds his hand up so hight up that I can't reach it.

"Kile come on, I'm tired and I just want to take a shower please just give me it," I say and Kile shakes his head.

"Not until you tell me why you're walking around the palace at seven in the morning wearing clothes that I have never seen you wear and carrying a gun" He looks at me and I sigh.

"Kile I can't tell you my dad would kill me if he found out," I say and Kile looks a little hurt.

"Eady I would never rat you out to your dad, you can trust me," Kile says and I look at the ceiling.

"I-" My words are cut off by a gasp, I turn and see all my brother standing there gaping at the gun Kiles holding.

"Give me that" I whisper snatching the gun from his hand and sliding it into it's hiding place.

"Eady what are you doing," Ahren asks and I smile.

"Talking to Kile" I say and he gives me that look that say 'You really think I'll believe that'.

"With a gun," He says and I have an urge to yell at Kile for taking to gun from me, even though I know that his is only concerned.

"Yes. Well. We were studying it" I try and Kile scoffs beside me and I elbow him in the ribs.

"Why, and what are you wearing," Ahren asks.

"That's what I want to know," Kile says looking at me and I glare at him.

"Is this a family meeting why weren't we invited" I turn and see mom and dad walking up the stairs to us they must have come back from a meeting, I can't help the groan that escapes my mouth.

I look at Kile and plead with my eyes to help me hide the gun, princess are not allowed to carry guns. I don't know why but dad would be pissed if he saw that I have one or that I spent the night in a room with a ton of shirtless guards.

Kile nods and wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me to him so that I gun is switched between us and I look at my brother and hopefully the look in my eyes say 'I'll tell you later just don't say anything to dad or mom' I'm not sure all that went though but they nod telling me that they understand.

"We just ran into each other and we're talking" Say with a smile and mom and dad look me over.

"Eady what on earth are you wearing and why and you out of breath" Mom asks and I mutter to myself, why is this the question of the day.

"I was out... jogging" I say and Kile looks at me asking if that was what I was really doing and I shake my head slightly.

"Where were you jogging you're not allowed outside, and the only other place is the guards training room," Dad say and I curse under my breath, he will know that I was in the guard's training room and I am not supposed to be in there. It's not a rule, but I don't think dad won't be happy with me.

"I was jogging around the palace," I say and I see that dad and mom are starting to get suspicious, I need to get out of here, right now.

"Well, I better get cleaned up," I say and I pull Kile along with me and look at my brothers and mouth 'Come on' Ahren clears his throat.

"I'll go with you," Ahren says falling in step beside me and my other brothers are soon at his side.

"Ok," Mom says slowly."I'll see you all later" And I have to stop myself from bursting out laughing from the sound of her voice.

"Yeah we'll see you later" I call over my shoulder and look at my bewildered parents.

We walk to my room and I open the door to see Neena looking around nervously when she sees me she frowns at what I'm wearing.

"Have you been gone all night," Neena asks as I close the door and I look at her.

"Yes," I say and she looks confused.

"Neena can you give us a minute I'll ring for you when I'm done talking to my brothers," I say motioning over to them and for the first time she registers that there here. She nods then curtseys and leaves, closing the door behind her.

"Where were you all night" Kile asks crossing his arms and leaning against my bed from, his eyes look into mine and I see what he's thinking, he thinks I was with someone all night and I feel hurt that he has so little faith in me, but I was him right now I would probably think the same thing.

"Running," I say simply, sitting on my bed and cross my legs in front of me, I rest my elbow on my knees then I put my head in my hands.

"Where," Kaden asks. "And why do you have a gun, how did you even get it," Osten asks and they lay their eyes on me, and I sigh.

"I got the gun from one of the guards," I say and I see Kile stiffen, I look at him and rolls my eyes.

"Kile I was running all night it's kind of hard to do anything else when you have someone yelling at you to do another lap," I say and shiver a little remembering how tired I felt.

"How was yelling at you," Ahren asks.

"Officer Leger, his is sort of..." I don't know if I want to tell them or not.

"He's what" Kile asks, I sigh I'm not getting out of this.

"He's training me, he's showing how to fight," I say and they look at me like I'm crazy, as the princess I shouldn't be running with shirtless guards or carrying a gun or leaning how to knock someone out, it's just not how things work around here.

"Why do you want to know how to fight," Kile asks still leaning against my bed.

"I can't tell you that part," I say and they look at one another.

"Your not doing something stupid are you Eady" Ahren ask and I look at the ceiling.

"Yes, and no" I say and Kile pushes off the bed and sits down next to me.

"What are you doing," he asks and I shake my head I can't tell him.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that much," I say and Kile leans in a bit and holds my eyes with an intense gaze.

"Are you in danger," He asks and I shake my head.

"Is what you're doing dangerous"

"No, well maybe a little but I'll be careful," I say and Kile's eyes shit into that protective look he gets when he thinks I'm hurt or going to be hurt.

"Eady what the hell are you doing" Kile asks and I swallow.

"I can't tell you," I say and Kile huffs.

"I'm not letting you get hurt so whatever you're doing if I can't talk you out of it then I'm coming to make sure no one hurts you," He say and I smile to myself, I love it when he gets protective.

"You can't come they won't let you in," I say putting a hand to his check.

"Who's they," Ahren asks and I look at him.

"A really good friend," I say and smile.

"Eady please tell us what you're doing," Kaden asks and I shake my head.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere for the next two or three weeks so you're stuck with me until then," I say.

"I would like to be stuck with you for a whole lot longer the two weeks and I have a feeling that if you go on this mission or whatever it is I won't be," Kile says and I kiss him.

"Oh you'll be stuck with me alright and for a long time, I won't get hurt Kile" Then I think of something I won't get hurt unless they recognize me.

"What, unless who recognizes you," Kile asks grabbing my hand and I realize that I said that out loud.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that," I say softly and that only sends Kile into more desperate attempts to get it out of me.

"I'm sorry Kile I can't and won't tell, doing so would put me and you in more danger." I say and I can see the pleading look in his eyes.

"No, Kile I won't tell," I say and Kile lets go of my hands and runs a hand through his hair.

"You guys can't tell dad about any of this ok," I say and they look at me, I sift then feel a pain in my leg and with.

"What's wrong," Kile asks and I dig in my pocket and pull out the gun I was sitting on and I sigh as the pain goes away.

"This isn't helping me calm down Eadlyn if you need a gun then that can't is good," Kile says.

"I only have it for protection and I'm just learning how to use it," I say.

"Protection from who or what" Kaden asks, and one look from me tells him I'm not spilling.

"Don't tell dad please," I ask and they look one another.

"Please," I plead.

"On one condition," Kile says and I see that smile in his eyes.

"What," I ask and he look at my brothers and they all nod, then he looks back at me."You let us train with you" He says and I think there's something more to this request, but it's the only way to keep them quiet.

"Fine. It's a deal, we start tonight at around one" I say and they look at me.

"You're the ones who asked to train with me and that's the only time we can," I say and they nod.

"Now get out so I can get ready," I say and my brothers leave, but Kile stays on the bed next to me and I look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you Eadlyn and I don't know what I would do if I lost you," Kile says.

"You don't have to know Kile I'm not leaving you anytime soon, I love you and nothing is going to stop me from marrying you and have a life with you, Kile. And I will never stop loving you" I say and Kile pulls me close to him and gives me a hard passionate kiss, sealing what I just promised. I pull back and laugh a little, he smiles and puts his forehead against mine.

"You have to go I need to get ready for the day," I say and Kile gives a little pout.

"Cant I stay I can join you in the shower." He says with a small grin and I push his shoulder laughing.

"Goodbye Kile," I say and Kile laughs a little the gives me one more kiss and heads to the door and winks as he closes it.

I put the gun in a safe place where I can get to it easily but if you don't know it's there you won't see it. I ring for Neena and she's in my room in recorded time, she is properly wondering where I was all night but seeing that I came in with Kile, she is properly thinking I spent the night with him.

* * *

 **Kile's POV**

I walk briskly to the second floor and with Eadlyn's brothers right by my side. We walk down the stairs and we finally get to the second floor, I look at Ahren he knows where to go since I have never been to his room and have no idea where we're going. He points to a door and I knock, Mrs. Lucy opens the door and she had a confused smile on her face.

"Is officer Leger here," Ahren asks and Mrs. Lucy nods.

"Is something wrong," She asks looking worried.

"There may be, can we take to him," Kaden asks.

"Ok... Let me get him" Mrs. Lucy says then turns and walks away from the door, soon after she returns with officer Leger who has a small grin.

"Hello, your Highness's," He says toward Eadlyn's brothers. "Sir Kile, what can I for you all," He asks looking toward me but I see in his eyes that he knows why I'm here.

"What did Eadlyn tell you last night when you were training her," Ahren asks before I can, officer Leger looks at us and his eyes are asking how we knew about that.

"I'm sorry, but I promised Princess Eadlyn I wouldn't tell anyone about our training or what she tells me," He says and I huff.

I am getting annoyed now no one is telling me anything and I am getting more worried about Eadlyn. I have no clue what she's doing, but I have a feeling that nothing good is going to come from this, and I don't understand why she's not telling me or her brothers what she's doing, I have a feeling that it's outside the palace.

"Why did she do that" Osten asks.

"Because she doesn't want anyone to know but seeing that I'm training her she telling me," Officer Leger says and I run a hand through my hair in frustration.

"I need to go, I'll see you later," I say and they nod and I leave, wondering what Eady has gotten into this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG thank you guys so much for all your great review I love them all. I hope you guys like this chapter I'm really excited to see what happens next hope you guys are too. My winter break has just started so I will have a lot more time to write so I should have the next chapter up soon. Please leave a review on what you think of the story so far, I love reading what you guys think.**

 **Happy holidays :)**

 **Hope for the Selection.**

 **Chapter 9**

I'm in a beautiful place, but I can't tell where it is. There are flowers everywhere and birds are singing and bunnies jump around me, I look across the field and see my whole family playing and laughing then a pair of blue eyes look with mine. I smile as Kile runs over to me and scoops me up and twirls me around as I laugh, then he puts me down gently and gives me a soft kiss. I pull back when I hear a loud beeping from somewhere, then everything starts to slip away and then I'm awake.

I groan as I try to turn off my alarm clock, but when I can't do it lying down I sit up and slap the alarm clock silent. I sigh as I get up, who's idea was it to get up at one in the morning to run around a track anyway. I walk to my closet and grab the new exercise clothes that Neena made me, yesterday she asked if I wanted new ones and I had said yes and she had made me a much more comfortable pair then the ones before.

I put them on and look at myself in the mirror, I'm in a dark blue tank top and black exercise pants. They are much better than my old pair, I put on my running shoes, and as I am brushing my hair there's a faint knock at my door and my brothers and Kile come in. "Just a second" I say softly, but they can still hear me. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and then walk out of the bathroom, I take one look at my brothers and smile. There all dressed in tank tops and long shorts, they look so much different when their not in suits.

"Nice outfit," I say to Ahren and he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever," He says and I walk over to Kile and take his hand.

"You look like death, not a morning person," I ask.

He looks at me with his eyes half closed and I give a little giggle. "No, I am a morning person just not a one o'clock morning person," He say and I give a little pout.

"Get used to it," I say and he yawns.

"I'm totally not getting used to it"

"You asked to train with me, wait why do you guys want to train with me"

They look at the floor and ceiling but not at me. "You guys better not be thinking that you can follow me to where I'm going," I say and they still don't make eye contact.

"Kile," I say with a pleading voice and he looks up. "You can't come with me, they won't let you in and you'll just end up getting hurt or worries. Please you have to trust me on this one if you go with me you'll just make it more dangerous for me and put yourself in danger too"

Kile sighs and looks into my eyes. "Where are you going and why"

I turn on my heels and start walking down the hall toward the training hall, I see some of the guards that I saw last night and they smile at me and I nod and smile back. Kile catches up to me and takes my hand and I let him, what's the point in being mad at him for being worried about me.

"Why where those guards looking at you like that" Kile asks with a protective voice and I roll my eyes at him.

"They were in the training hall last night," I say, but I leave out the part where they had to pick me up off the ground when I tripped over my own two feet.

My brothers are just behind us and as we walk I can hear them talking softly among each other, I look at Kile and see that he's close to falling asleep. I kiss his cheek and he looks at me and I smile, he leans down a little and gives a short but meaningful kiss.

"You guys can't stop for a minute can you," Kaden says from behind us and I shake my head.

"I don't want to stop, oh hey Kaden how's Claudia I haven't seen her around lately I guess you have something to do with that," I say with a chuckle and Osten gasps and looks at his brother.

"Dude that's gross, I thought you were on my side," Osten says and I laugh with Kile and Ahren.

"How you know about that Eady," Ahren asks coming to walk beside me.

"Kile and I found them kissing in the gardens the other day, how did you know," I ask and he smirks.

"I found them in a closet," He say and I look at Kile.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to let them go off on their own"

"Yeah, but you have to agree that we did have a good time," He says and I blush.

We walk up to a wall on the first floor and I push on a part of it and it opens, I walk in and down a small hall and into the training hall. I walk past the guards most of them were here last night so only a few have a confused look on their faces. I get to officer Leger and he nods to me and I take my place on the track wasting no time, I look over to my partner and gasp with surprise and delight.

"Isaac," I say and he smiles.

"The one and only"

"What are you doing here," I ask and then wish I hadn't he should be asking me that I'm the princess in the guards training hall.

"I could ask you the same thing" He say as officer Leger blow the whistle and we take off running.

"Well, I'm being training to fight and defend myself," I say and he nods then looks at me.

"What why, if I may ask" I laugh.

"You may. I need to know how to fight in case I need to protect myself if a rebel came up to me, I would kind of like not leaving it to fate. You know what I mean." He laughs a little and I would laugh, but I need all the air I can get.

"So how's your leg," I ask and he looks down at it, then back to me.

"Much better, if you couldn't tell I can run on it" At that I have to laugh.

"That's great," I say and take a deep breath trying to calm my heart down.

"So if I may ask, why are your brothers and fiance here," He asks and I roll my eyes.

"They told me that if I didn't let them train with me that they would rat me out to my dad, I'm not really supposed to be in a room with 20 shirtless men," I say and Isaac stops running and half doubled over from laughter and I laugh too.

"We better keep running," I say and he holds up a finger catching his breath after laugh so much.

"Sorry, but I wasn't really expecting you to say that," He says and he starts running again.

"But it's true, the princess shouldn't be in the guards training hall at all let alone with guards in the room," I say and he smiles lighting up his eyes.

"Well your Highness, if it would help maybe the guards could leave while you train" He say and I roll my eyes and 'your Highness'.

"First call me Eadlyn, and second haveing the guards leave and not train because of me is not a good idea seeing that a lot of them train at one in the morning same as I do, but thanks for trying to help"

I look across the room and see Kile on a bench lifting a weight and watching me run with Isaac, I smile and he gives a smirk as I watch him lift the weight. I turn back to Isaac and see that he's watching Kile too, I clear my throat and he looks back down at me.

"I don't think your fiance likes me much, he's staring daggers at me" I laugh.

"Yeah, he's properly upset that you're running with me and not him, but he doesn't need to run anymore he does plantly of that on his own," I say with a chuckle.

"Does he run a lot"

"He used to when we were allowed outside, but now he can't because of the rebels"

"We almost to the finish line," He says and I think of something.

"Race you," I say with a smirk and take off running faster than I did before, I hear Isaac's laugh behind me and I laugh too as I race to the finish line. I get there a step ahead of Isaac and I smile as Isaac comes up behind me, I bend over and take in deep gulps of air.

"What... What was my time" I ask officer Leger and he smiles?

"Best time yet" I laugh and high-five Isaac.

I need some water so I walk over to the bench and sit down, I grab my water bottle and take a mouth full of the color water. Isaac comes and sits down next to me and I smile as I take deep breaths, I hear footsteps and see Osten walking toward me and I smile at him.

"What you up too"

"I had to do 50 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, and a ton other things that I didn't think I could do," He says sitting down next to me.

"Are you regretting asking to train with me"

"Are you kidding it's great I'm going to get muscles and be strong and look just like... Like" Osten looks around then spots Isaac next to me. "I'm going to look just like him" I laugh and so does Isaac.

"Osten this is Isaac" He nods to Osten and Osten smiles at him.

"Thank you, your Highness but it takes a while to get muscles like these" Isaac says flexing an arm.

"Hey, Eadlyn I think we need to get back to running," He says and I nod then look over at Osten who has a bewildered look on his face.

"What"

"He just called you Eadlyn"

"And," I say standing up with Isaac.

"He's not supposed to do that"

I smile and look at Isaac then back to Osten. "We're friends and him calling me 'your Highness' every time we talk would get annoying," I say and Osten nods then smile.

"Where Ahren, and Kaden," I ask as we walk back down to the race track with Osten, running was the next thing on his list that officer Leger gave him.

Osten points over to the climbing wall and I see Ahren rushing up and down it so fast I could barely see it is him. I look at Osten and he shrugs.

"Don't ask"

"Where Kaden," I ask looking around.

"Around here somewhere," He says and I laugh.

"Properly working on his muscles or something"

We get to the track and I see Kile walking down toward us and I smile, I look at officer Leger and he nods that Kile will be joining us so we wait as he comes jogging down the stairs to meet us. I look around again and try to spot my other brother, but Kaden is nowhere to be found, Kile walks up and stands beside me and I smile up at him.

"Finally decided to join us, took you long enough to get down here," I say with a smirk and he rolls his eyes at me then wraps an arm around my waist.

"Kile it's going to be a little hard to run with your arm around me" He smirks down at me.

"I'm not letting you go, not without the magic words"

"And what magic words would that be," I ask with my arms crossed.

"You know which ones"

I pretend to think about it and Kile's grip around me tighten just a little. "You know I just cant think of the words your talking about Kile"

"Well then I'm going to have to resort to drastic messages" And before I can blink he starts tickling me and I laugh.

"Ok Ok I give I give," I say and he stops tickling me.

"I'll only stop once I hear those magical words"

"I love you," I say in a soft whisper and Kile smiles then gives me a soft kiss.

"That's all you had to say," He says.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we don't have a lot of time to train," Officer Leger asks and I clear my throat.

"Sorry officer-" I don't get to finish my sentence because officer Leger cuts me off.

"Please just call me Aspen," He says and I smile.

"Ok, Aspen. Yes, let's train" I say and eye Kile hoping that the look says 'behave yourself'. His silly little salute makes me laugh.

I take my place next to Isaac and he gives me a goofy little smile.

"I see you two are close" I feel like punching his arm, but I don't think Kile would appreciate me being playful with other men, especially ones that I'll be around for the next two or three weeks.

"Shut up Isaac," I say with an eye roll and he laughs.

The whistle blows and we all start running togeather, but we stop dead in our tracks as a siren pierces the air. I look at Kile then Isaac and he nods then rushes off into the unknown.

"I don't know where the safe room is," I say over the siren just as Aspen comes jogging up to me and Kile.

"Come on I'll bring you to the safe room," He says and I look for Osten then grab is hand and Kile's and we run with Aspen to the safe room.

"Wait, what about Ahren," I ask turning trying to spot my brother, then I see him running across the room to us.

"I'm here let's go," Ahren says as he gets close enough for us to hear and we rush to the nearest safe room, unfortunately, the closest safe room is outside the training hall and who knows what's going on out there. I look at Aspen and he nods, then slowly opens the door and we hear screaming and gunshots. He quickly shuts the door and leans against it looking at the ground in thought.

"We have to get you to a safe room, they know where this training hall is and will properly be in here any minute. I need ideas" Aspen says and I try to think of a way to get out of here, but then I remember something.

"Kaden, where's Kaden" I look around then I rush back into the hall and look around frantically.

"He's not in here Eady," Kile says next to me.

"He has to be here, where would he go"

"KADEN" I yell, but the room is empty.

"Eady he's not here," Kile says gripping my shoulders.

"We need to get out of here NOW," Aspen says behind me and I take a deep breath and look around.

"Ok, we just need to make a run for it," I say and they all look at me like I'm crazy.

"Listen, if we stay here we'll get caught for sure but if we run for the safe room there's a chance that we can get there. It's our only chance" I say and Aspen nods then look at me.

"Ok, the safe room is just around the corner. If you run you'll get there in no time." He says and I take a deep breath and nod.

"Go now," Aspen says and I look at him.

"Arent you coming with us," I say and he shakes his head.

"What, why would you stay here," I ask and he gives me a sad smile.

"I have too, just go," He says and I want to protest, but Kile and Ahren are already pulling me toward to door.

"Wait you have to come you'll die if you stay here"

"Go Eadlyn, please go," He says and I look at him, but he turns and starts running to the door on the other side of the room.

"Eady, come on," Kile says and I turn around and nod, I can't go after Aspen.

"Ok on the count of three," I say.

"One" I take Kile's hand.

"Two" I take Osten's hand and hold on to it tightly.

"Three" Ahren say and we burst out of the room to chaos.

I look around and start running to get around the corner trying not to register the bloody bodies lying everywhere. I round the corner and start pressing my hands on the wall trying to find the presser plate to open the door. I hit it and the door opens and I push Kile, Osten, and Ahren in then rush inside then as I turn around just as the door closes I see a rebel standing across the hall with a knife and a maid in his arms. I scream, but the door closes before I can get out.

"Eadlyn what are you doing," Kile says grabbing me.

"He... He has her" I say with a shaky voice.

"Who, who does he have"

I'm crying already and I can't get the words out and Kile pulls me close to him trying to calm me down, even though he doesn't know what I'm so upset about.

"I'll get the light," Ahren says and then he walks down the dark stairs and into the dark room, I hear the sound that his hand makes as he runs it along the walk trying to find the light switch. He finds it and switches the light on and I can't see anything past my tears everything is blurry, I feel cold inside as the image of the rebel and maid flashes in front of me again and again.

"Neena, oh Neena' I say over and over again and Kile tilts my head up and little so he can see my face.

"One of the rebels have Neena," He asks and I sob again as an answer.

"Kile, bring her over here" I hear Ahren say and Kile picks me up into his arms and carries me over to the bed and I curl up into a ball, trying to stop crying, but it doesn't work.

"Eady it will be ok," Kile says sitting next to me and I just shake my head.

"No Kile it won't be, it won't be," I say rocking back and forth on the bed.

"The rebels attack weekly, the country isn't happy there are riots, we have no idea how to stop the rebel attacks, dad is getting even more stressed out, mom is getting weaker from all the stress I'm trying to take some of the stress away from her but it's still there, we have no idea where Kaden is, oh and to top it all off Neena is in the hands of some filthy rebel, can you seriously tell me that everything is going to be ok when so much is not ok." I was half yelling half cry these words at Kile and I just bury my head into my legs that are pulled up to my chest and let all those tears that I've been holding back for so long just spill out of me.

No one says anything they just let me cry in peace, and I'm so glad that they don't ask questions or try and make me talk they just let me cry my tears.

When I finally calm down and wipe my tears away, Kile lifts a hand to my face and cups it. He looks deeply into my eyes and I look into his, there so full of love, sadness, pain, and anger.

"No, Eady I can't tell you that all those things will work out but I do know that there are good things too, not just bad. You need to stop looking only at the bad thing Eady, try looking at all the good things you have right known the rest will work itself out. I'm here for you, we're all here for you Eadlyn and we will be for a long time you don't need to hold it all in. It's ok not to have all your walls up all the time, let us help you Eadlyn please let me help you" The pleading look in his eyes make me melt, he cares so much. I take a deep breath and nod.

"Then there's something you need to know," I say and a little confusion enters his eyes.

"What do I need to know"

"You need to know what I was going to do outside the palace," I say and he leans in a little.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'was' are you not doing whatever you were doing any more" I shake my head.

"No, I'm not but you need to know what I was going to do"

"What were you" Kile asks

"I was going to become a rebel"

* * *

Maxon's POV

"America calm down I'm sure there fine," I say, but even I can hear the worry in my voice.

"Maxon where could they be, if only one of them didn't make it down in time then I would think that they were in a safe room somewhere. But none of our children made it down" She say's frantically and I pull he close to me and hug her as she cries into my chest. I hate seeing her this way.

"I know darling, I know" Even though I feel like a good cry too I need to be strong for America, crying right now would only make her worry more.

"America" I look up and see Marlee and Carter rushing toward us, America pulls back and looks at her friend.

"Marlee, what's wrong," She asks and I see that Marlee has been crying too.

"Kile didn't make it down to the safe room, we don't know where he is," Marlee says with a few sobs.

"What," America say then she looks at me and I start worrying, even more, something is not right.

"Do you think Eadlyn and Kile could have spent the night togeather and are in a safe room by one of their rooms," Cater asks me.

"They could have, but I don't think so," I say because Eadlyn had promised me that they wouldn't do that again.

"Where could they be," Marlee says then bursts out crying again and America hugs her close and cries too, I look at Carter and he looks at me and I know where thinking the same thing. Where on earth are our kids?

* * *

Still Maxon's POV

I look at America as she sits on one of the small beds shaking and crying softly I wrap my arm more tightly around her and she leans into me.

"Maxon... What if... A rebel got... To them and the-" America says though her tears.

"America don't even think that there fine and safe I know it," I say cutting her words off and she looks at me and I hope when she looks into my eyes she doesn't see my worry or fear of what she was just saying.

"Your Majesty's it's safe to go up now" A guard informs us and America leaps to she feet and starts running up the stairs two at a time, and I run after he followed by Marlee and Carter. I grab America's hand and stop her from going into Eadlyn's room.

"I'll go in first," I say and then I walk slowly to the door and see that it's been kicked down, I walk in and gasp at what I see, which of curse America heard and came rushing in too. In front of us, there are died maids and guards everywhere and there's blood staining the carpet and bed. Then I look at the wall and there painted in what looks like blood are the words "Your next princess" I shudder and America looks sick.

"Maxon we need to find her," She says and I nod then we both rush out of the room and down the hall with Marlee and Carter next to us.

It's been about an hour or two and we still haven't found any of our kids, we have searched almost every safe room and nothing has come up about our kids.

I run a hand through my hair as I walk down a hall to the next safe room, I press the wall and it slides back. I look inside and see Eadlyn sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, Ahren and Osten is standing next to her and Kile is sitting in front of her with his hand on her's. I look more closely and see that she's been crying what in the world would make Eadlyn cry, she never cries she's always so strong.

"DAD," Eadlyn says jumping up and rushing into my arms and I hold her close.

"Eadlyn, I've been so worried" I hug her close to me then I pull back and hold her at arms length, I take in her clothes then look at everyone else in the room there all dressed the same. I just shrugged it off, I can ask question later, but right now I just want to be with me, kids. I hold out an arm for Osten and he runs into it and I hug him and Eadlyn close.

"Wait," I say pulling back and looking around the room then back at Eadlyn. "Where's Kaden" She looks down and I see tears forming in her eyes.

"We don't know, he wasn't with us," She says and I look at Ahren and see that he's staring at the floor.

"Maxon" I hear someone call from down the hall, America I forgot about her.

"I found them" I yell and I hear the sound of shoes running down the hall, then America burst into the room and hugs Osten and Ahren close. Then Kile's parents come running and engulf their son in a bone crushing hug.

"Wait, where's Kaden" I look at America then at my kids who all look too awake for this time in the morning, and not to mention that there dressed and on the first floor, not the fourth floor by their rooms.

"Ok, everyone up to my office. We all need to talk"

I take America in my arms and we all start to walk to my office, Eadlyn and Kile are walking in front of us and I watch as Kile's says something with a smirk on his face and Eadlyn gasps and punches him in the arm playfully, with only earns her a kiss from Kile. Eadlyn takes Kile's hand and they walk with Ahren and Osten.

"Maxon where's Kaden," America asks next to me and I see the worry and pain in her eyes.

"The kids say that he wasn't with them, but want where they all doing on the first floor at three in the morning, " I ask looking at our kids talk as they climb the stairs.

"I wondering the same thing, but right now I just want to find Kaden then we can ask questions." I nod that's all I want to do right now too.

We get to my office and I hold the door open as they all filed in, I close the door and see them all standing there staring at something. I walk over to them and then give a little gasp as I see August standing there.

"Hello Maxon, America. I don't have long may I talk to you two in private" He asks and I nod then walk with America and August into the room next to my office, which is America's office and as always it's spotless. I turn and look at August, he doesn't look worried or upset but then again he could just be really good at hiding his emotions.

"I don't have a lot of time so just listen to what I have to say then ask question ok." I nod and so does America.

"We have Kaden and he's fine" I hold up a hand to stop him.

"Why do you have my son"

"Just listen, just before the attack happened we knew they were targeting your children and Kile so we need to do something. We wanted to grab all your kids and get them to safety, but too many people were watching and we couldn't do it without raising suspicion. Kaden was the only one that no one was watching, so we grabbed him from the training hall and got him to safety before they attacked"

I stare at August for a second the I remember myself.

"So you have Kaden, and he's safe," America asks and August nods.

"He's nice and cozy in our base, no one will hurt him" I sigh and run a hand through my hair, at least, one of my kids are safe.

"But telling you that Kaden is safe is not the only thing we came here for," August says and I look at him.

"What do you mean"

"I have come here to ask you to let us take you children to a safe place away from the palace and the rebels"

"Where," I ask looking at America then back to August.

"I can't say it here in fear that someone would hear and that would not be good but I promise you that if you let us take our kids to this place they we have everything they need and they will be safe" August has kind of a pleading sound in his voice I think he knows something that we don't.

"So you can take Eadlyn, Osten, and Kaden," I say because Ahren is going back to France soon.

"Yes," He says but then I think of something.

"What about Kile, Eadlyn won't go anywhere without him," I say and August nods.

"I figured as much so I made sure that we can take Kile and his sister if their parents say they can go"

"What do you think," I ask America.

"We should do it, we can't keep them here it's not safe," She says and I nod.

"I'll get Carter and Marlee"

I walk over to the door and open it to see Kile and Eadlyn in the far corner with their backs against the wall talking, Osten and Ahren are on one of the couches, and Marlee and Carter are standing by the door. Everyone turns and looks at me and my heart breaks in two when I look at my kids, the ones that I'll have to send away.

"Carter, Marlee we need to talk to you two," I say and they look at one another, then Carter nods and they follow me into the room.

"What's wrong," Marlee asks.

I take a deep breath then begin. "We found out that August took Kaden before the attack so that he wouldn't get hurt and he can take all our kids to safety too. America and I have decided that we should let them go, but I know Eadlyn won't go without Kile and I think you want Kile and Josie safe too. The rebels are targeting our kids that was the reason for this whole attack they were after our kids"Marlee and Carter look at one another then back at me.

"How long would they be gone," Carter asks.

"As long as needed until it's safe to return, it's not a good idea to have the future queen and her fiance in danger 24 seven," He says and I look at the ceiling.

"Are you sure they would be safe," Marlee asks.

"Yes they will be perfectly safe, no one will hurt them and they will have everything they need," August says with a nod.

"Ok, we'll do it if you two are" Carter say after a minute.

"We are," I say even though not haveing my kids around is going to break my heart but not as much as it would break if one of them were to get hurt.

"Ok when can you take them," America asks and I look back to August.

"We have word that the next rebel attack is going to be in about three to four days, we need to take them before that attack. We have most of the information filled out, but we need to clear some things up with the kids then we will have everything done."

"What kind of things," I ask August.

"There identities mostly" We all give him confused looks and him explains.

"Your children are going to get new identities, so for Eadlyn and Kile they will be married and have different names and we will probably make them a few years older, but we are not too sure of what Kaden and Osten should be. Osten is young enough that he could pass as there kid, but Kaden is too old so we need to work on that. We want them to be a family so they are all related, Josie will be Eadlyn's sister because they are around the same age, and well you get the gist of it" He says all this with confident so I think they have been working on the plane for a while.

"Seems like you have it all worked out, so you can't tell us where their going but can you tell us kind of what they're going to live like, is it in a bunker or what" I am really wondering what we are going to send our kids too.

"All I can say is that they will be in a house and in a town, they will have to work so they don't draw attention to themselves, but it's not hard work. Kile will work as an engineer there's a good one in that town. Eadlyn will work at the local fashion store, and the other two can't work so they will go to school. Josie will work at one of the many shops in the town we weren't too sure of what she would want to do so we have it that she could work at any of the shops" I nod and then look at America and see that she's smiling a little.

"Ok, so we're all agreed that this is the best thing for them," I ask and everyone nods.

"Then let's go tell them," I say and we all walk out of the room to face our kids.

* * *

Eadlyn's POV

"What is taking them so long," I ask Kile who's standing next to me, he looks at me with a smirk on his face.

"Your so impatient, just relax they will come out when there done talking" I roll my eyes.

"I am patient but not right now I just want-" My words are cut off by the door opening and I watch as our parents come out of the room looking like someone just took their candy. I push myself off the wall with my foot and walk over to them with Kile following.

"What's wrong," I ask and Dad looks like he's about to cry so does mom.

"I need to go, oh but Eadlyn I wanted to tell you that Neena is fine one of our men saw a rebel taking her and we know how close you two are so we were able to get her back. She should be in your room right now" August says then with one more goodbye to our parents he's gone. I give a sigh of relief, Neena's safe.

"Eadlyn we need to talk to you and Kile," Dad says and he doesn't look happy.

"Ok whatever we did now we're sorry and we won't do it again." I say and I see dad's eyes light up a bit with laughter.

"You didn't do anything wrong, well at least that I know of," He says with a small smile. "We just need to talk to you two" I look at Kile then back at my parents and nod.

"Ahren can you take Osten to his room please" Dad calls to Ahren and he nods and picks up a sleeping Osten and carries him from the room.

"What's this all about," I ask looking between mom and dad.

"We have gotten some news, first Kaden is safe August's men grabbed him before the attack and brought him to safety" I breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's good, so when is he coming back," I ask and dad looks at the ground and mom looks like she about to cry.

""He's not coming back," Mom says just above a whisper.

"What do you mean, can you just tell me what's going on," I say desperately looking between mom and dad.

"You're going with August to a safe place, you can't stay here because the rebels are after you," Dad says and I constantly look to Kile and take his hand.

"I'm not leaving Kile or you," I say and mom's eyes soften.

"We knew you would say that, but you don't have to worry Kile is going with you so is Osten and Josie" Mom says gripping my shoulders and looking into my eyes with kindness and love.

"I'm not leaving you, mom, I don't care that I'm in danger I won't leave you," I say close to tears, but I hold them back, I won't cry right now.

"Love I know this is hard, but you have to go, your not the only one in danger Kaden, Osten, and Kile are too. They need you to go as well for this whole thing to work" I cross my arms and look at dad.

"I'm listening," I say and dad takes a deep breath.

"You're going to be in a town acting like normal people, you'll have a house and food everything you need will be there. You all will have different names and identities, you and Kile will be married and they fake your ages and make you a little older so that Osten can pass as your kid, but they don't know what to do with Kaden, but we'll figure it out. There is a lot we need to work out but if you go it will make things a lot easier because even if you refuse to go Kile and Osten are going they don't have a choice." Dad says sternly.

I look up at Kile I can't leave him, but I also can't leave my parents to face almost certain doom. I look at dad and mom they look so worried, what am I going to do how can I leave anyone behind.

"Why do we have to leave," I ask pleadingly.

"Because we need you to be safe," Mom says putting a hand on my cheek.

"I don't want to leave you, mom," I say putting my hand over hers. She gives me a small smile.

"I don't want you to leave either sweety, but I would rather have you safe then with me and August can keep you safe," She says and I see dad tense behind mom when she said that August could keep me safe not him.

"How long would we be gone," I ask and mom looks at dad then back at me.

"We don't know, as long as it takes for the palace to be safe," She says.

"But mom that could take months or longer. I can't leave the palace for months" I say my voice breaking a bit when I say 'months'.

"I know darling, I know but if that's how long it takes for you to be safe then that's how long it will take," Mom says softly and I nod.

I turn to Kile and grab his hand. "Come on," I say and pull him to the other side of the room out of earshot of my parents.

"What do you think," I ask and Kile looks over his shoulder at our parents, then back at me.

"I'll go anywhere you go, Eady, I don't want to leave my parents but if it means you'll be safe I'll do it" I give him a soft smile.

"So you think it's a good idea," I ask and he nods.

"You and I will be married where ever we're going you think you can handle that," I ask with a smirk.

"I think I can, hey it will be good practice," He says with a chuckle and I smile, he always makes me happy no matter who dim the situation is.

"Kile I don't think I can leave my parents, what if my mom has an another heart attack, what if they get hurt, what if I never see them again, what-" My words are cut off by Kile kissing me and I wrap my arms around his neck without a second thought. He pulls back after a minute and looks into my eyes, the kindness, understanding, pain, and love in them that I instantly feel calmness fold over me.

"Eady you can't think about the what if's, there are a lot of things that could go wrong, but there are also things that could go right. But whatever happens, I'll be here for you I'll always be here for you. Your parents are trying to do what they think is right, you're not making it easier on them by being upset. I can't make you go along with this, but I'll always be with you no matter what you chose" His hands are cupping my cheeks and there warm and I lean into his hand and put my hand on his.

"I know there trying to do that right thing for us, but I can't stand the thought of leaving them here alone. My dad is already stressed out and I'm the only one that gets him out of his office or his little bubble of stress. What will happen if Osten isn't here to play little pranks on mom or dad to make them laugh or if Kaden isn't here to make sure mom gets out of her office. I can't leave them here" I say and Kile sighs softly.

"Eadlyn your parents will be ok, they aren't going to fall apart without you or your brothers. They will be upset that your gone but they will be ok" He says and I nod.

"Ok, I'll go but only if you think is a good idea" I already know that he thinks it's a good idea, but I need to hear him say it again.

"I think it's a good idea," He says softly his face inches away from mine.

"You know our parents are watching us right" I whisper and Kile chuckles and pulls back.

"Yeah I know," He says with a smile and then he takes my hand.

"I love you Kile" I whisper.

"I love you too Eady" I smile then look at our parents and see that they are all watching us with intense gazes. I sigh then we walk over to them.

"I'll go," I say and mom hugs me close and I hug her too as Kile talks to his parents. Dad hugs me and mom and we are just one big huddle of sad people.

"I'm going to miss you love" Dad whispers into my ear and I pull back feeling the tears coming.

"I... I got to go," I say running to the door and rushing out the room and running down the hall, away from all the people that I'll have to leave behind soon.

I run down random halls until I find myself in an abandoned hall then I press my back against the wall and slump to the ground the tears rushing from my eyes. I can't leave my parents behind, but I can't leave Kile either, what am I going to do. I already said I would go, but I don't want to go anywhere.

"Eadlyn" I hear someone say, but I don't answer, I hear them walk over and stand above me then they kneels down next to me.

"Are you alright," He says and I lift my head a little and see Isaac kneeling next to me, I feel a wave of relief that he didn't get hurt in the fight.

"No," I say softly and Isaac gives me a concerned look.

"Are you hurt" He's eyes comb over me trying to see if I'm bleeding or have broken bones.

"No, I'm not hurt. I'm just upset I don't want to talk about it" I say this a little too harshly and Isaac pulls back a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in a good mood right now," I say and he nods then sits down next to me leaning his head against the wall and not saying anything or making me say anything, we stay like this for about ten or fifteen minutes.

"Eadlyn there you are" I turn my head a bit and see Kile standing at the corner looking at Isaac sitting next to me.

"I haven't moved," I say sarcastically then lean my head back against the wall and close my eyes again.

"Well you definitely moved from the office," He says coming to my side.

"I know," I say not opening my eyes, but I hear Isaac move to stand.

"I better go," Isaac says and I open my eyes and nod at him.

"Thanks, I'm glad you didn't get hurt," I say and he smiles a little then walks back down the hall and around the corner.

"What happened," Kile asks softly.

"It's nothing really, my dad just said something and I overreacted, that's all"

Kile gives me a look then nods, he sits down next to me and pulls me onto his lap and hugs me close. I lay my head on his chest and just breathe in peace that seems to radiate off of Kile.

"It's going to be alright Eady, as long as we have each other we'll be alright," He says and I lift my head and look into his blue eyes, and for once I believe him as long as I have Kile the rest will fall into place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Thank you," I tell Kile when we get to me room, he smiles and pulls me in for another hug.

"Anytime, I know this is hard," He says and I nod.

"I know, but I shouldn't have run off like that"

Kile chuckles into my neck then pull back and kisses my forehead. "Don't worry about it, but you should properly talk to your parents soon your mom was crying when I left to find you and your dad look crushed" I nod then give Kile a kiss.

"Thank you again," I say and he nods then I walk into my room.

"Neena," I say spotting her cleaning the far wall.

She turns and drops everything then I plow into her for a hug. "Your Highness, I'm so happy your ok," She says as I look her over.

"Forget about me are you ok" I look at her and she smiles.

"I'm fine," She says.

"But your Highness what's wrong you look like you've been crying," She says and I give her a soft smile.

"It's nothing"

"Yes, your Highness" Neena says not wanting to pry.

"I need to go to bed I'm so tired," I say but looking around the room I sigh, it's a mess my bed is in shreds and things are strewn everywhere.

I walk over to my bedside and pick up the tie Kile had given me, this thing is hideous. I look around then I see my sketchbook in the floor papers strewn everywhere. I walk over to it and start picking up my drawings, I put them into a neat pile and the put that pile back into my book. I stand up and walk to my shelves and place my sketch book back in its place, then I look around my messy room.

"Miss your room won't be clean tonight there is just too much to do," Neena says coming to stand next to me.

"It's fine, you go get some sleep," I say and Neena looks shocked.

"Miss I need to clean your room," She says even though I can hear the hope in her voice at the thought of getting some sleep.

"We can clean it in the morning, but for now, just go get some sleep," I say and she nods.

"Thank," She says then she curtseys and leaves my room.

I decided to walk around for a little and think, I walk out of my room but then I see the door to Kile's room. I walk over to it and open it a crack to my surprise the room still looks the same, either they cleaned it up or the rebels just didn't go in here. But with one look I can tell that no one has been in here in a while and they definitely haven't cleaned, the room is still a mess with all the books and papers and everything everywhere. I walk in knowing that no one is in here, Kile is still living downstairs because dad didn't want me to be able to just walk out my door and into Kile's room.

I walk over to the shelves and look at the books on it, there are so many architecture books that it makes me smile. Kile really does love building things, I pick up a book and open it. Inside there are pictures of beautiful buildings and houses, I walk over to his desk and sit on the edge still reading the book. I smile to myself as I flip the pages and see more and more beauty.

"You look like your having fun" Someone says and I quickly shut the book and turn around to see who had talked.

I smile as I look at my brother leaning against the door frame smiling a goofy smile.

"Ahren, you scared me don't do that," I say placing a hand over my heart trying to slow it down.

He chuckles "Sorry, I was just walking by when I saw the door open and I look in and see you smile over a book," He says walking over to me.

"I don't know why I'm in here, I was going to take a walk around, but somehow ended up in here." I saw with a small smile.

"This place is a mess how did you even find that book," Ahren asks looking around and I laugh.

"I like it, it makes me feel calm to be in a mess like this. That sounds stupid doesn't it" I say and my brother nods.

"Yeah, it kind of does but I get what you're saying. What are you reading?" He asks and I hand him the book.

"Since when are you into architecture" Ahren asks flipping through the book.

I smile. "Since the day Kile showed me it," I say and Ahren looks up from the book and smiles and me.

"Kile showed you this"

"Yeah, remember when the cameras caught Kile and me outside my room-"

"You mean caught you kissing outside your room" My brother interrupts me. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, well before that Kile brought me to his room and showed me all of this," I say gesturing around me.

"How romantic", Ahren says with a little sarcasm and I feel like punching him.

"Forget it," I say then look at Kile's desk and see all his drawings and sketches.

"How can I take this away from him Ahren," I say softly and my brother looks at me with soft eyes.

"Take what," He says coming to stand next to me.

"Architecture, Kile told me that he wants to travel, build, he wants to be free to do what he wants. How can I ask him to give that up and live here in a palace that he never wanted or wants? How can I take his dream away from him so that I can be happy." I ask looking at my brother.

"I have a feeling that your Kile's new dream Eady," Ahren says softly.

"If I marry him he can never do any of this, he'll be stuck at the palace going to balls and lunches with royalty and he will have to do everything perfectly. He'll have to do the things that he hates doing, he won't be able to be the carefree happy person I love. How can I ask him to do all the things that come from being the prince, I love him too much to do this to him" I say and Ahren puts both hands on my shoulders and makes me look at him.

"Eady, Kile asked you to marry him. He knew that if you and he got married then he couldn't do his architecture, but he still asked you. Kile loves you Eady and you love him, I see the way you look at each other or how happy he makes you and you make him happy. I can't speak for Kile, but I have a feeling that he thinks your worth giving up his dream for, wants the point of doing something you love if the person you love isn't with you." Ahren says softly and I look into his eyes there so sure of what he just said.

"Do you really believe that," I ask and he smiles and nod.

"With all my heart, all I ever wanted for you was to find love and you did, your happy and open you found joy Eadlyn not comfort but joy" I smile remembering that day in the gardens when Ahren asked me if I was happy. How did I ever think I was happy without Kile.

"Well this is touching" I turn at the new voice and see Kile leaning on the door frame with a smile, I can't help the little groan that escapes my mouth.

"How long have you been there," I ask pleadingly.

"Long enough," Kile says walking over.

"I'll just be going," Ahren says and he quickly leaves the room. Kile takes my hand and looks into my eyes intently.

"Kile I-" He stopped my words with a hard kiss.

I take fists fulls of his shirt deepening the kiss even more, and like always when Kile kisses me like this my body turns to jelly. My legs can't support my weight, all I can think about is Kile. He backs my up against the wall and then break off the kiss, he places one hand on the wall next to my head and the other in my hair making sure I stay right where he wants me.

"Eady, don't you ever think I don't want to marry you," He says softly, but with intensity.

"But you don't want this life, Kile, I've seen you when you talk about architecture. Your alive and happy, how can I take that away from you. You want to travel and see the world, to build and do what you love. I can't stand the thought of you cooped up in some stuffy office doing work that you have no interest in, I love seeing you talk about architecture and I know you love it too. So how can you say that you want to give it up it's your dream?" I say and Kile sighs.

"Eady I can't tell you that I won't miss that but I can tell you that I would give up anything to be with you. I can't imagine living without you Eadlyn, please don't make me" He says pleadingly.

"I don't want to live without you either Kile, but the thought of you not doing what you love I... I just can't stand it" I say.

"Like Ahren said, 'What's the point in doing something you love if the person you love isn't with you' There is no point, Eadlyn. Please, I want to marry you, please say I can stay" He looks deep into my eyes, and there's something I haven't seen before in them. A desperation that I can't stand being there.

"Will you let me stay," He asks softly.

I pull him close and give him a passionate kiss, after a minute I pull back and look into his beautiful eyes cupping his cheek in my hand. "Always"

* * *

I walk down to dad's office the next morning after I finally got out of Kile's warm bed, Kile and I had fallen asleep in his old room last night wrapped up in each others arms, I felt so much safer with him by my side. Neena had only shocked her head with a knowing smile as she got me fixed up and dressed for the day, knowing all to well where I was all night. I walk up to dad's door and knock I hear the sound of many footsteps and people talking, the door opens and I see dad standing there. His hair is messed up like he's been running his hand through it, his suit coat is long gone and there are circles of purple under his eyes so I guess he didn't get any sleep last night.

"Hello Eadlyn," Dad says with a small smile but I can see the hesitation in them asking if we're on good terms.

"Hi," I say lamely and he opens the door wider so I can enter.

Inside there are guards rushing around with mountains of papers on every surface visible, I look around until my eyes met a pair of sparkling green eyes. I smile at Isaac and he gives a goofy grin then turns back to whatever he was doing before I walked into the room. I turn back to dad and see him talking to an officer so I don't interrupt, I walk over to Isaac and he looks up when he hears me walking up.

"Hello," I say and he smiles.

"Hello your Highness" I give him a look and he laughs softly so not to disturb anyone.

"What are you working on," I ask looking at the papers and computer in front of him.

"A ton of boring things," He says and I laugh a little.

"You're saying your job is boring," I ask and sighs with a smile.

"Absolutely"

"I thought you liked being a guard," I say and he nods.

"I do but not the paperwork things, I could fall asleep right now"

"Well, what's all the paperwork about" And he sighs frowning.

"There the paperwork for your departure"

"Oh," I say leaning against the table, I put my head in my hands and sigh.

"I get why that would be boring," I say looking up at Isaac.

"So you're really going," He asks and I nod.

"Yes, I have to go. Even though I want to stay here" I say and he nods.

"If you go how will I get a rematch on the race," He says with a grin.

"Oh, you think you could beat me," I say with a sly smile.

"Oh not all your Highness, but I think you know it," He says and I laugh.

"We'll just have to see about that," I say with a grin then I see dad walking up.

"Who's this" Dad asks coming to stand next to me.

"Dad this is Isaac," I say and he bows his head to dad.

"Your majesty," He says.

"It's nice to meet you," Dad says shaking his hand.

"I see you've met my daughter," Dad says eyeing me.

"Yes I have, you have a wonderful daughter," Isaac says and I can't keep from blushing.

"Thank you, how did you two meet," Dad asks with a pleasant tone but I can see his project fullness in his eyes.

"Well, a few weeks ago I got shot during one of the attacks and the princess was the one to bandage me up," He say.

"Well I'm glad to see your well now," Dad says.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have work to do," Isaac says but before he leaves I grab his arm and whisper into his ear.

"I'm holding you to that race," I say and he smiles and nod.

"I wouldn't miss it," He says then walks off.

"You two seem close," Dad says and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah he's a good friend," I say and dad looks at me but doesn't say anything.

"Dad can I talk to you and mom for a minute," I ask softly and he nods then turns to the guards in the office.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," He says and they all and nod.

Dad walks over to the door that leads into mom's office and I follow, Dad opens the door and I walk in with him following. The room is perfectly clean the only thing that is out of order is mom's desk with all its papers everywhere. I look around the room, I haven't been in here for a long time. The room is the same size as dad's office, by the far wall there are doors that go out onto a balcony with a pretty view of the gardens. There is one big desk next to those doors and there are plants and pictures everywhere. I like mom's office it is always clean and airy, when mom hears the door open she looks up from her work and smiles at me then gets up and walks over.

"Hello, sweetheart," Mom say hugging me and I smile.

"Hi, mom," I say pulls back and smiling at her.

"What going on," She asks looking at dad.

"I wanted to apologize for running out the room last night," I say and mom pulls me close and dad hugs us both.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Mom says and I nod into her shoulder.

"I shouldn't have said that love" Dad says and I pull back and look at him.

"It's just really hard, I don't want to leave, but I will," I say and dad pulls me close.

"I don't want you to leave either but for your own safety, you have to", Dad says into my ear.

"I'm leaving for Kile dad," I say and dad pulls back and gives me a confused look.

"What do you mean"

"I'm leaving for Kile, he will leave whether I'm with him or not and I can't do that to him. No matter how much I love you guys I love him more" I say and dad nods.

"I know what you're talking about," Dad says looking at mom and she smiles.

I'm about to say something but a knock at the door stops me, I walk over and open the door to Isaac. A huge smile spreads across my face at the sight of him.

"Hello again," I say and he chuckles.

"Hello to you too," He says and I lean against the door frame and smile at him.

"Did you need something," I ask and he clears his throat realizing that he's been staring at me a little too long.

"There is someone here to see the king," He says and I look behind me at mom and dad who are giving me confused looks.

"Dad there's someone here to talk to you?" I say and dad walks over to me.

"Who's here," Dad asks coming to stand next to me.

"I don't know. Isaac" I ask turning to him.

"Sir August Illea your Majesty" Isaac says and my heart skip a beat.

"Dad," I say weakly looking up at him.

"Don't worry I'll go talk to him," Dad says brushing my hair with his hand then he walks out the door.

"I need a walk, would you like to join me," I ask Isaac and he nods with a small smile and offers his arm for me.

We walk out the door and take the turn that leads to the hall, once we're in the hall we walk down the stairs and to the second floor then down to the first not saying anything just walking. When we get to the doors that open out into the gardens the guards by them give us confused looks but let us pass seeing that I have a guard with me, we walk around the gardens staying close to the palace just in case. Isaac leads me over to a bench and we sit down, he keeps a respectful distance between us and I smile as he breathes in the fresh air.

"So you're really leaving," Isaac asks after a while and I sigh nodding.

"Yes I am," I say softly and Isaac looks at me sadly.

"I guess that race will have to wait," He says and I laugh lightly.

"Yes I suppose it will" We don't say anything after that and I'm glad it's nice to just sit out in the warm sun and not talk about things, but after a minute Isaac breaks the silence.

"I'm going to miss you, your the only real friend I have here at the palace. The other guards and I talk but not to often it's been nice to have someone to laugh with" He says looking at me sadly.

"Yeah, I'm glad I got to meet you, Isaac. Your a great person to talk too" I say with a sad smile and I look out over the gardens again and so does Isaac.

Then after about two minutes he leans in and whispers into my ear. "Your fiance is hiding in the bush behind us," He says and I look at him.

"How do you know," I ask and he smiles.

"I'm a guard I notice things like that" Then he whispers to me again. "And I can tell it's him by the way, he's staring daggers at me" I laugh at that.

"Are you sure," I ask and he only gives me a look.

Without looking behind me, I call, "You can come out now Kile" I say and I hear someone curse under their breath and I turn my head to see Kile stepping out from behind one of the many bushes in the gardens.

"Kile, what we're you doing in a bush," I ask and he shrugged.

"I lost my lost my pencil," He says and I laugh as stand up and walk over to him. I reach up and grab the pencil from behind his ear and hand it to him.

"I can see that," I say with a laugh.

"I was looking for that" He tries and I just shake my head.

I turn and walk back to the bench where Isaac is still sitting and sit down next to him, I look at him and smile and he gives me a knowing look. Then Kile appears next to me and sits down wrapping an arm around me protectively, and I look at him.

"Kile what are you doing," I ask and he looks at Isaac.

"I could ask you the same thing," He says and I sigh.

"I'm talking with Isaac," I say and Kile tightens his grip around me.

"I think I'll be going," Isaac says standing and I get up too.

"I might be leaving today," I say and nods.

"You are," He says and I give him a confused look.

"How do you know," I ask and he sighs shifting his weight.

"Sir August was talking to me and the head guard about how he will get you out of the palace without anyone ever knowing, and he's here right now so put two and two togeather," He says with a sad smile.

"So this is goodbye," I say and he nods, I step closer to him and wrap him up into a soft hug and he wraps his arms around me after he gets over the shock, after a minute I take a step back and smile at him.

"You still owe me that race, don't you even think about backing out of it," I say and he smiles warmly.

"I wouldn't think of it," He says.

"Take care of yourself Isaac, don't go get yourself hurt by being a hero," I say and he grins.

"I can't promise anything," He say, then he reaches for my hand and places a sweet kiss on it.

"Goodbye Eadlyn," He say and then he walks away and I watch him go, he looks over his shoulder and smiles at me one last time before heading into the palace. I sigh and look back at Kile who's still sitting on the bench, he's looking at me with an interesting look on his face.

"What," I ask and he just shakes his head.

"Nothing, I'm just upset that we're leaving today," He say and I sigh coming to sit beside him, I take his hand and lean against his shoulder.

"I know, speaking of which we should probably go talk to my dad" I start to stand, but Kile grabs my wrist and pulls me into his lap.

"What are you doing," I ask and his devilish grin widens.

"Let's enjoy our last few moments alone, we won't have many in the future," He say and I laugh.

Kile lowers his lips to mine and kisses me gently and I wrapped my arms around his neck and into his hair, I can feel the smile on his lips as he kisses me and I can't help but smile too.

* * *

"So what are these" I ask August when he hands me a file. After Kile and I got back inside, I headed to dad's office and was told that I was to go to my room until he could talk to me. So I walk to my room and soon after I got a note say to change into the clothes in the box that came with it. When I opened the box I found a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, I had put it on then a little will later a guard came to take me to dads office. When I walk in I found Kile and Osten dressed similarly, August had made us sit in a half circle on the ground and headed us each a file.

"These are your new identifications" He says and I look down at the papers in front of me.

"Really," I ask and August nods.

I flip open the cover and see all the information I need to start a new life where ever I'm going. The first thing on the paper is my new name, Grace, I like that name it's sweet and simple. The next thing on the list is my new age, I'm now 20. Then they're my whole back story and a ton more things that I'll look through later. I look over at Kile papers and read the first few things, he's new name is Josh, and he's age is 22. He doesn't look too concerned about the rest either. I look at dad and see that he's close to tears, but only someone who knows him would see it.

"Oh, dad," I say getting up and hugging him.

"I love you," He says into my ear and I nod into his neck.

"I love you too and I'll miss you," I say pulling back so I can look at my dad.

"You'll be back soon, I promise," He says and I put my hand on his cheek wiping the tears away with my thumb.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I say and dad's face falls even more.

"I know," He says looking at me.

"We have to go soon," August says and I look at dad.

"Where's mom," I ask and right on cue mom walks through the door. She walks over to me and wraps me up into a hug and dad hugs us both.

"Goodbye, mom," I say and mom starts crying softly.

I turn and hold out my hand for Osten and he comes willingly and mom and dad hug us both. As I'm surrounded by my family I just take a deep breath wanting to relax with them holding me close but under the circumstances, I can't relax. When we finally pull away I see Kile walking over to us with Josie by his side, great I forgot she was coming with us. Kile's parents walk behind their kids and I can see that Marlee has been crying and Carter is trying hard to act strong, but I can see right through it. Kile stands next to me and wraps his arm around me and I lean into him, knowing he can make me feel safe. Mom and dad say their goodbyes to Osten then dad walks up to me.

"Goodbye Love," He says hugging me close.

"Bye dad," I say trying not to cry.

"I'm so proud of you," Dad says.

"I'll see you soon," I say pulling back.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to say goodbye to Ahren," Dad says and I nod.

Ahren had left early this morning I don't know why he didn't say goodbye to me, but he stopped by dad's office and said he was leaving and asked not to tell me until he's gone. So I didn't get to say goodbye to Ahren, he's probably all the way back to France by now talking with Camille.

"I know it's not your fault" I say then I hear someone clear there throat behind me and I turn to see August standing there with Kile, Osten, and Josie.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go," He says and I nod then look back at dad and mom.

"Bye, I love you both," I say and all they can do is nod.

I walk over and take Kile's hand and togeather we walk out the door and out of the palace.

* * *

 **Hi Guys here's a new chapter for you I'm so happy for Christmas I hope you guys all have a wonderful Christmas break. I want to thank all the people that reviewed my book so far I love hearing what you guys think. Leave a review of what you think of my new character Isaac do you guys like him or not tell me what you think.**

 **Merry Christmas you guys.**

 **Hope for the Selection.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you guys had a great Christmas and new year sorry it as taken me so long to post this chapter the holidays are always crazy for me especially with my birthday being two days after Christmas and my dad's birthday one day after Christmas, anyway I hope you like this chapter and I will update soon. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far it really makes my day hearing what you think and see if you're liking the story, so please review.**

 **xoxo**

 **Hope for the Selection. :)**

 **Chapter 11**

"This way" August says softly leading us through some tree's. Once we got outside the palace walls we'd gone into stealth mode, lurking around the tree's and bushes barely making a sound. There could still be rebels in the area so we have to make sure nobody see's us or hears us. After about an hour or so of walking, I look over at Kile and see him smiling at something I want to ask him what he's smiling at but that wouldn't be smart. I don't even look at Josie knowing that she's muttering her complaints under her breath. I look at Osten next to me and he looks at me I know we're both thinking the same thing, when will we see mom and dad again.

"Stop," August says suddenly and I stop dead in my tracks and look at him.

"What's wrong," I ask but he doesn't seem to hear me.

Suddenly two figures in black clothes and masks drop to the ground from the tree just above us, I can feel my heart beating out of my chest. I hate to say it, but I'm scared, are these rebels coming to kill us. I pull Osten behind me and look over at Kile next to August but then I see August smiling at the two dark figures.

"How long did it take you two to it think of this entrance," August says with a laugh.

"About 4 hours," The person on the left says with a chuckle, it sounds like a man.

"Not bad but the masks and black clothes don't give off the air of 'We're not here to kill you' don't you think," August says and the two figures shrug.

"Ok, can someone explain what's going on," I ask and they all look at me then August laughs a little.

"We're are my manners, let me introduce you," He says then walks up to one to the person on the left.

"This is Noah," He says and the figure takes off his mask, and I suck in a breath. The boy in front of me is a very handsome, he stands about 6 feet tall with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes that would make any sane girl melt at the sight but I don't melt on the outside but on the inside I'm hot fudge. I look at him and he looks at me and I hear Josie sigh next to me but I ignore her, Noah is dressed in a tight black shirt and I can see all of his muscles, I just being a rebel can do that to you.

"Your Highness," He says with a bow of his head and I shake my head a little to clear it.

"Nice to meet you," I say with a little bow of my head and to my surprise Josie doesn't start rambling her name and a ton of other things at Noah, she just stands there drooling at the sight of him, I think I know who's name is going to be written all over her diary.

"And this is Rose," He says and she takes off her mask to revile a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and green eyes, just like Noah. I look between Rose and Noah, they look a lot alike.

"Are you two related," I ask and they smile and I almost melt at how cute Noah looks smiling, but I compose myself knowing Kile won't like me drooling over some boy, even though he is so droll worthy.

"We're twins," Rose says and I smile, finally I meet some twins.

"And my kids," August says and I look at him, then I realize of course he has kids why and I so surprised.

"Ok enough with the introductions we need to get going," Kile says he looks a little mad.

"Your right, let's go," I say grabbing Osten's hand.

"This way," Noah says and we all start running in the direction he pointed.

We jog for a long while before Noah, Rose, and August all stop at the same time. I almost run into Osten who's in front of me when we stop, I look ahead and see Noah walking around a tree then he pulls down on one of it's many branches and the whole tree slides away to revive a hole and stairs. I walk up to the hole and knee down to look into the hole, I look down and my mouth drops open to see everything going on at the bottom of the long stairs. There are people with guns and some with papers all rushing around, I hear someone chuckle and look up to see Noah smiling at me.

"What," I ask and he just smiles offering his hand to help me up, I gladly take it and then I sense someone standing next to me and I turn to see Kile looking down the hole too.

"That goes down a long way," Kile says and Noah nods.

"Yes it does, now if we don't want to be caught we better go," Noah says and I nod.

"Ok let's go then," I say and Noah helps me down into the hole and onto the first step, Kile jumps down next and is soon right behind me. I look around as I wait for the rest to jump down, all around me there are cement walls. There stairs and made of iron and when you walk the sound echo's, I look up to see blinking red lights and nonblinking blue ones. Once everyone is down we start walking down the long stairs, Noah is ahead of me Kile is right behind and the rest are behind him. I can hear Rose and Osten talking behind me and it makes me smile, soon the noises from down below get louder and louder then Kile leans in to whisper something into my ear.

"This is going to be an interesting day," He says and I laugh.

"Yes it will be," I say and he smiles I turn me head forward again and continue walking and Kile goes to walk with Osten behind me, all of a sudden Rose appears at my side and I smile at her.

"Hello," I say and she smiles.

"Hello your Highness," She says and I giggle.

"Please can me Eadlyn"

"Ok Eadlyn," She says trying my name out. "I was wondering..." She stops herself, she looks like she rethinking her question.

"Wondering what," I ask.

"I was wondering when is your wedding," She asks and I look at Kile behind me, he's talking to August and doesn't notice.

I turn back to Rose. "We haven't really set a date, too much has been going on for us to focus too much on wedding details," I say and she nods.

"That makes sense, I can't imagine what the last few months have been like for you. First the selection, then your brothers, then the Queen has a heart attack, and then the rebel attacks, and now this." She says and I nod.

"Yeah it's been a lot, but the hardest part was the selection. You don't know what it's like to date 35 men all at the same time, you have to have at least 5 dates a week and you have to get to know all of them. A normal relationship is hard enough on its own, but try having 35 relationships all at once, it's exhausting getting to know all of them then having to send some away until you find the one you love. I didn't think it would ever end" I say with a sigh and Rose nods.

"Just hearing you talk about it makes me tired," She says and I laugh.

"So where does this staircase lead," I ask and she smiles.

"My home" Is all she says before walking ahead to walk with her brother.

When we get to the end of the stairs I'm shocked at how loud it is down here, there are people in white coats with clipboards and papers walking or running around with men dressed in uniforms following their every step, they must be the guards they sure look like ones. I look around and see white walls and high roofs, I look at August for instructions and he motions us over to a door and into an office. We all go inside and he sits down in the chair, I stand next to Kile and Osten both of them are looking at August with intensity. August reaches for the phone looking thing next to his desk and it beeps as he presses a button.

"Send PK3 into my office please," He says and a 'yes sir' is all he gets in return.

I look at Kile and he shrugs so I look back to August. "What or who is PK3," I ask and August smiles.

"You'll see, but I promise you'll like it," He says just as the door opens and a man in a uniform walks in.

"Here's PK3, Sir," He says and I gasp as Kaden walks through the door. Kaden sees us and smiles then rushes over to me and Osten and hugs us and I hug him and Osten close.

"Are you ok," I ask and Kaden's smile widens.

"It's been a blast, I get to do whatever I want. I don't have to wear a suit or sit up straight or any of that boring stuff I just get to do what I want all day long, it awesome." He says and I smile at his enthusiasm.

"Are you here to take me home," Kaden asks and I look at August.

"I'm sorry we haven't told him yet, we thought you might want to," He says and I nod, then look back at Kaden who has a confused but hopeful look on his face at the thought of going home.

"No Kaden we're not going home, that's why all of us are here. We needed to leave the palace and go to a safe place so Sir August told dad he has a place for us." I say and Kaden's mouth drops open.

"I didn't get to see mom and dad," He says and I nod in understanding.

"I know, and they send their love but Kaden we're not safe at the palace anymore so until it's safe to go back we have to do what Sir August says so we stay safe" I can see Kaden's eyes welling up with tears but I can see that he's determined not to cry.

"I will be ok," I say pulling him in for a hug.

"I know" He whispers into my shoulder, I pull back and give him a weak smile then turn to August.

"What now"

"Now you get your new look," He says and I squint at him.

"Um"

"You can't go out looking like this, people would realize you instantly. We are going to make you look different enough so that won't happen. Now Eadlyn you go with Rose and the boys will go with Noah." He says and we all split up and walk in different directions.

"So what do you want to look like," Rose asks me and I shrug.

"I don't know," I say and as we turn a corner.

"Well, they'll take a picture of you and then they use their computers to adjust how you look on the screen to see what works then if you like it they make you look like the photo. It's pretty straight forward" She says and I nod.

She leads me through a few more halls until we reach our destination and walk inside, the white walls of this room are higher and they seem like a darker white than the ones outside, I look around and my mouth falls open. In one corner of the room, there are cameras and computers and a few another thing I don't recognize, the rest of the room is only for the makeovers. It looks just like a salon, there are chairs and mirrors lining one wall with hairbrushes, curling irons, hair dye, and enough makeup to drown in, and on the other wall there are dress, pants, shirts, wigs, shoes, jewellery, and I see a whole rack of colored contacts to change the color of someone's eye.

"This is amazing," I say under my breath and Rose laughs.

"Yes it is, oh come with me and I'll introduce you," She says walking over to the woman in the corner of the room by the computers.

We walk up and the woman turns, and a sweet smile takes over her face, she has red hair and brown eyes that are framed with glasses, she's tall and slim and looks very friendly.

"Hello, Mrs. Ellis this is Eadlyn, Eadlyn this is Mrs. Ellis" Rose says with a smile and the woman holds out her hand and I shake it.

"It's a pleaser to meet you, Your Highness," She says and I smile.

"Please call me Eadlyn, and the pleaser is all mine," I say and she chuckles a little then gets down to work.

She leads me over to the chair and has me sit down then she fusses with my hair until it's in the position she wants it to be in then turns me ever so slightly and runs behind the camera and snaps the picture, then we do a few more from either side of my head and one more from the front. When we're done with the photos me, Rose, And Mrs. Ellis all sit around the computer as we look at the photos, then we start changing my look. First we do my hair a different color we decide to make it a lighter brown closer to blond really, then we look at my eyes and make them an ice blue that looks really good with my new hair color. And finally we work on my makeup and clothes, the makeup is lighter than I'm used to but in the picture it looks great so we go for it.

Once my look is done on the computer Mrs. Ellis sets to work changing me to look like the photo, both Rose and Mrs. Ellis say that I can't look at my reaction until there done so I wait the hours it take to dye my hair, style and cut my hair, change my eye color, pick out an outfit, do my makeup, and finally after more hours than I care to count Rose puts the last piece of Jewelry a beautiful blue necklace that goes with my new eyes. They cover my eyes and lead me over to one of the many mirrors and then lets me see the new me.

I gasp at the girl in the reflection, I look stunning with my lighter hair color and blue eyes I look like a whole different girl, I'm dressed in jeans and a light blue blouse and with my new hair and eyes, I look pretty and with the makeup I look older than I did before but I'm not sure how I'll replicate it. I turn to Mrs. Ellis and smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I say with hurried excitement and she smiles.

"Just another masterpiece," She says and I smile.

"You are definitely a masterpiece" I look up at the new voice and squeal with happiness to see Kile standing there but it's not the same Kile, I leap off the little platform and into his arms smiling and laughing as he twirls me around. He puts me down gentle and holds me at arms length and looks me over and I do the same. Kile's normally blonde hair is dark brown close to the color of my old hair but not quite, his blue eyes are no longer blue but green and a beautiful green at that and I have seen a lot of dark-haired greened eyed boys lately and he has to be the cutest by far. He's wearing casual clothes, a gray shirt, and jeans he looks so much more real but also so fake, this is not the Kile I'm used to, it's only been a few minutes and I already miss his blue eyes but I'll have to get used to it.

"You look... Different" I say with a smile.

"I can say the same about you but it's a good different," He says and I giggle

"Where are the others," I ask and Kaden, Osten, and Josie walk into the room right on cue.

I giggle at my two brothers they look so cute, Kaden's normally blond hair is now light brown and his eyes are a lighter brown than before but it's a pretty brown. Osten's hair is no longer red but brown like Kaden's but darker and his his blue eyes are now green like Kile's. Josie now has black hair and it's shorter than before, and her eyes are a dark brown she also look pretty with the new change. All in all, we look good with our new hair and eye colors and clothes, we look normal like a normal family not royalty but just a group of happy normal people.

"Ok" Someone says and I look up to see August came in with Noah right behind him. "We need to get going, you will eat first but then we have to get you into your places I'll go over the details as we walk to the dining hall," August says and we all nod, then start walking toward the dining hall.

"So we're going to put you on a train that will take you to the town you'll be staying in, the train trip will be long about 4 hours or so but there are things for you to do. Once you get there you will be taken to your new home by some of our men dressed to look like movers helping you move all the things inside. For today you will just get settled in the house but tomorrow you will all go to your new jobs, Kaden and Osten will go to the school just a few blocks from the house and Eadlyn the fashion boutique is right across from the school next to the hunting shop so you should see it immediately, you can walk with the boys to school then go there, and Kile the place you'll be working at is farther away so you'll take the train there in the morning and evening it's only a 15 to 20 minute ride not to long. When you get there we have a man that can show you around and help you with whatever you need. Any questions?" August asks as we reach to big metal doors.

"Where is this town," I ask and Noah smiles.

"That's a secret", He says and I roll my eyes, that's about the tenth time I've heard that phrase this week and I'm sick of it.

"How is it dangerous for us to know where you're shipping us off to," I ask in frustration.

"It's not really but just to be safe we'll let you find that out on your own" Noah says with a knowing smile and I just cross my arms.

"That's totally not going to be weird, yeah I'll just walk up to someone and say 'Hello my name's Grace do you know where I am'." I say sarcastically to Noah who only smiles wider and chuckles, which makes me mad I don't know why but it does. I'm about to say something when Kile wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close and whispers into my ear.

"Don't punch him!" He whispers into my ear and I look up at him to see that he has that knowing smile of his.

"Don't worry about him, worry about yourself," I say and Kile chuckles.

"You wouldn't hurt me," Kile says and I elbow him in the ribs not hard but enough to get him to stop.

"Come on," August says with a smile and then he disappears behind the two doors.

I sigh and walk after August through the doors and into the dining hall, it looks just like any other room tall ceilings white walls the only thing that's different is all the tables set up and the line of men and woman waiting to get their food. I walk with Kile and the others up to the line to wait for our food. I look around trying to see if there's anyone I recognize but that's silly there's no one here that I know. When we finally get our plates we walk over to the buffet and I look at the food, there's bread, soup, salad and lots more. I get some mushroom soup, some bread, and water then Kile and I start walking over to sit down next to our siblings. I look around at all the people talking and eating and I find myself smiling at how happy and warm everyone is around here, at home meals are never like this sure we talk and stuff but it's not the same we're not allowed to talk over what's appropriate and we can't laugh and do the things these people do at meals.

We walk over to our siblings and sit down with them, Josie is talking and giggling with the young boy next to her and my brothers are talking to a guard across from them, I smile at how they all fit in here. I look at Kile next to me and see him watching Josie with a look of protection in his eye that I've only seen once when I was talking to the other selected or Isaac. I giggle and he looks at me then smiles but I can still see that protectiveness in his eyes.

"What," He asks.

"Your so cute," I say laughing lightly.

"I'll take that as a compliment but what did I do," He asks and I smile then look over at Josie as she giggles at something the boy said.

"It's cute how protective you are over your sister," I say looking back at him.

"Where did you get that idea," He asks looking at his water.

"I can see it in your eyes, but it's harder to read you with those contacts, but I still can," I say and Kile looks up and smiles.

"I've always wondered what you'd look like with blue eyes," He says and I laugh.

"I've never wondered what you would look like with different color eyes, your eyes we're always too perfect to change," I say and Kile smiles and I can see that he wants to kiss me but there are too many people watching for that.

"I like you better with hazel eyes, they suit you, but you look good with blue ones too," He says and I smile.

"Anyway, where do you think we'll be going," I ask turning back to my food.

"No idea," Kile says taking a bit of soup.

After a few minutes, I take my last bit of bread and sip of water and just in time too because just as I finish Noah, August, and Rose walk up to our table with a few bags with them and I stand up amenity I don't know why but I do and Kile follows suit alone with my brothers but Josie looks like she could care less about what's going on around her.

"I hope you're all done eating we have a train to catch," August says and we all nod then start walking toward the doors.

But then I notice that Josie is not with us, I look behind us and see her totally gushing over that boy. I sigh, turn and walk/stomp my walk over to her. She doesn't even encourage me so I take her by the arm and pull her to her feet.

"Sorry but we need to go," I say to the boy and he nods bowing his head.

"Of course your Highness," He says and I see why Josie was gushing over this boy, he has a beautiful sweet accent, he's pretty cute and he seem to be about Josie's age. I smile then half drag Josie behind me and back over to the group waiting by the door.

"Let me go, I didn't get to say goodbye," Josie says as we get up to the group and I roll my eyes and let her go.

"We need to go, Josie, now come on you can call your boyfriend later," I say and Josie gives me a death look. If looks could kill I'd be long gone.

"Ok let's go before blood is shed," Kile says stepping in front of me and Josie and I give him a look but don't say anything Josie, on the other hand, glares at me and grumbles something under her breath.

"Ok come on," August says with a chuckle and I walk with Rose out the door.

After we walk down about 15 halls and passages we finally get to a door that has a small window and out that I can see that there are stairs that I assume go up to the train station. August opens the door with a key and walks through Noah, me, and Rose walks through after him with the others trailing after. The stairs are dark and I trip over the step but regain my balance without help even though Kile and Noah rush to my side in an instant but I just wave them off and brush off my clothes. We make our way up the stairs and when we get there I see another metal door, Noah opens it and I'm hit with the sounds of a busy train station (Or what I think a train station would sound like since I've never been in one) I look or at Kile and he just shrugs and smiles.

August walks out first then after a minute motions for us to follow and I walk out into the bustling of a train station, there are people walking/running around to catch the train, some are at the ticket booth and others are just standing around talking. I take Kile's hand in mine and look for August, I finally find him over by the train talking with the conductor of the train, while I'm watching them I notice the conductor looking up at us secretly. August hands him something- a small black bag from the looks of it -and he nods then climbs into the train and soon the whistle blows signaling that it's time to go.

I look around I have an uneasy feeling about all this, I'm not in the palace anymore and for now, I'm not the princess I don't know how to act or play this role as a normal girl. I look up at Kile and see him looking a little giddy, I smile of course he would find the idea of leaving the palace something to be happy about. I squeeze his hand a little and he looks down at me his smile growing just from looking at me.

"You seem happy" I commend and his smile fades a little.

"Sorry, I know this isn't something to be happy about," He says and I reach up a hand to his cheek and smile warmly.

"For you it is, this is what you want. To travel, see the world and built things and your finally doing it. You have ever right to be happy that you're living your dream" I say and he smiles shaking his head.

"Eadly when are you ever going to learn," He says with a chuckle and I cock my head to the side and smile at him.

"What haven't I learned," I ask and Kile brushes a few stray hairs behind my ear.

"That your my new dream," He says softly as he lowers his lips to mine and gives me a soft kiss, he pulls back too soon for my liking but we're in a crowded place so I can't complain.

"I love you, my princess," He says smiling.

"I love you too my prince," I say and Kile chuckles and I lean against his shoulder and watch the train sitting there and the people walking around.

"He's not a prince yet," Kaden says next to me and I elbow him in the ribs for ruining the moment.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you, Osten, what's our new name," I ask softly and he smiles.

"Lucas," He says and I think it over then nod.

"What about you," I ask Kaden and he seems a little sad about needing a new name at all.

"Jonathan," He says and I nod that's a nice name if you ask me.

"Whats yours," Kile asks his sister and she sighs.

"Lily, I know it's dull," She says and I laugh a little.

"It could have been a lot worse," I say and she nods but gives me a glare, still mad at me for pulling her away from that boy.

I see August mouthing us over so I wave Noah and Rose from across the plate form and we walk over to where he stands looking around nervously, when we get to him he looks at me with intensity.

"Grace," He says using my new name and it feels weird. "You need to be careful more than the others if people are going to recognize anyone they will recognize you as the princess your face is everywhere people know what you look like. The others don't have to worry too much but your brothers are still going to have to be careful in school no doubt some of the other kids know what they look like too." He says and I nod then take Osten's hand in my own.

"We will, and thank you for doing this. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped us" I say and he smiles.

"Your parents helped me and my wife and we would do anything for them," He says and I give him a warm smile.

"Ok, Noah and Rose are going with you I'm needed here but they will help you with anything. Now you will be in first class and you'll be seated next to each other" He says and I nod.

"ALL ABOARD" A man calls from the end of the plat from.

"Go," August says and he quickly hugs his children then we all climb to board the train.

We walk down the space between the seats and when we get to our seats I take the one by the window, Kile sits next to me and Kaden next to him and in front of us sits Osten, Josie, and Rose since they'res not enough seats Noah has to sit in the seats behind me. I look out the window as the train starts to move away from my home, my parents, and every inch the train moves I feel a part of my heart crumble.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time life has just been crazy with school and things at home so anyway I hope you like this chapter and I'll try my best to get the next one up soon thank you for all the great reviewsI love hearing what you have to say. Plz plz review and tell me if you liked this chapter and I'll see you all next time.**

 **Xoxo :)**

 **Hope for the Selection.**

 **Chapter 12**

The window feels cold against my skin as I lean my head against it watching the trees as we zoom by them at top speed, it's been an hour and I already want to get off this thing. It's not that I don't like riding on a train, I actually do but not now, not after leaving my parents behind at the palace just because I need to be safe. I sigh and look over at Kile and Kaden next to me see them both watching me with intensity with amused looks on their faces.

"What," I ask annoyed, I've had enough of people right now even if that person is Kile.

Kile smiles and shakes his head. "You were like in your own little world for a second" He says and I sigh then turn back to the window to see a few cows in a field then they're gone just like my home, there one second then gone the next.

"I feel like I need a new world," I say softly so only Kile can hear me and him take's my hand in his and runs his thumb back and forth gently on the top of my hand.

"It's not that bad, we'll see our parents again, just think of this a vacation that you would take with Ahren but only with all of us," He says and I give him a hard look.

"Mentioning my brother is not making me feel any better," I say and Kile nods.

Ahren had done it again, he just up'ed and left me without saying goodbye or anything and I've had enough of his games. I get that he has Camille and that's great I get why he left the first time but this time, he has no excuse for not saying goodbye or telling me he was leaving. I miss him so much it hurts me to even think about him right now because he's left me one too many times the first was for love and the second was just because he didn't want to say goodbye, and I don't think I can forgive him so easily this time what right does he have to do this to me again after I never even had the thought of ever leaving him. I'm done with him, at least for now.

"Sorry" Kile apologizes and I nod and look out the window, not at him.

"Noah where are we going," I ask after a minute and turn so I can look over the back of my seat, I've asked this question about five times since getting on the train and he still haven't told me.

He smirks at me and shakes his head. "You're not letting it go are you," He says and I grin at him.

"Since when do I ever back down," I ask and Kile snickers next to me and I shot him a look which just makes him smile wider.

"Good point but I'm still not telling you," Noah says with a wicked grin and I huff and slump back into my seat.

"Will you tell me," I ask Rose hopefully and she smiles.

"Now why would I do that," She asks with the same grin as her brother and I sigh and look back out the window.

"Eady, just chill we'll find out when we get there," Kile says and I take a deep breath.

"I know it's not that," I say softly and I can feel everyone's eyes on me waiting to see if I say more.

When I don't say anything more they don't push me they just go back to talking to each other about who know's what but I just continue to stare out the window in my own misery.

* * *

 **Kile's POV**

After a while I look over at Eady and see that she's fast asleep with her head leaning against the window, I smile to myself she looks so peaceful when she's asleep and cute. A few pieces of her hair have fallen over her eyes and her lips are just slightly parted as she dreams.

"Is she asleep," Rose asks from across me and I nod smiling slightly.

"Yeah," I say then turn back to them. "Fast asleep"

"She can do that, just fall asleep wherever but she only does it when things are crazy back home usually because she stays up all night working then during the day she'll just drift off when we're talking to her. It kind of gets annoying but I can understand that she exhausted," Kaden says next to me and I sigh.

"I've noticed that too," I say looking back over to Eady and see that she's smiling slightly, I'm glad she's not having a bad dream.

"I wish Ahren was here," Osten says and we all gape at him.

"Kaden you remember Ahren was the only one that could get Eady to slow down or relax how are we going to get her to relax now," Osten says and Kaden nods then he looks over at me.

"I think Josh has a few tricks up his sleeves to get her to bed," Kaden says with a mischievous grin and I roll my eyes but I can't help to smile a little.

"Don't start," I say with faked seriousness and he only smiles then goes back to talking to Rose and Osten.

I look out the window and see that the sky is darkening a little, we must be in for some rain soon and I don't mind I like rain, it's calming almost the way it sounds hitting the window but by the look of the clouds there's probably going to be lighting and thunder and I know Eady hates thunder I don't know why but she does and there's nothing I can do about it.

"What you thinking about" Kaden asks me and I turn back to him and smile.

"The rain," I say and I turn back to the window in time to see a few drops hit it.

"I love the rain," Osten says pressing his hands against the window.

"I do too," I say and we all just sit and watch the rain hit the window making a beautiful music.

Just then a lightning bolt hits nearby and soon after we all hear the thunder come rumbling, I look over at Eady and see her move slightly from the noise but she doesn't wake up. I look back at the window and see the tree's sway slightly with the wind and rain, it's so beautiful, some may say that rain ruins a day but me I say it makes it better. When I was younger I would run outside and play in the rain with Ahren and sometimes Kaden or Osten but never Eady or Josie they would stay inside and play there but I love the way the rain feels falling on my face and hands. I don't know why some people hate it but I guess we all have things we don't like but for me, the rain is not one of them.

Another lightning bolt illuminates the sky in white and soon after the thunder rumbles and I watch as Eady snaps awake and looks around frantically for a second then she seems to remember what's happening and calms down some then she hears the rain and thunder and tenses up agin. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looks at me and visibly calms down but the lightning lights up the sky again and she tenses.

"Your fine," I say softly so the others won't hear and she nods then looks out the window.

"How long has it been raining," She asks.

"Not long," I say and she nods still looking out the window.

I know for a fact the Eady does like rain just not thunder and lightning, she has never admitted it but I know it just scares her and someone that knows her can see it in her eyes behind the calmness in them there's fear plain and simple. I sigh then look back out the window and see that the rain is coming down harder, I look over the back of the seat and see that Noah is also sleeping, I guess the thunder doesn't bother him too much.

I look back over at Eady and see her smiling about something, I love it when she smiles it just makes her seem realer and I don't mean the smile she puts on for the cameras but the way she smiles when she's just plain happy the way I want her to be all the time but I know that's a stupid thing to think about because no one can always be happy.

I lean my head against the back of the seat and close my eyes so that I can think things through, we are on a train going who know's where and then when we do get there we're supposed to just make a life in this place and act like nothing has happened or anything out of the ordinary. I don't know how we'll be able to do that but for me it's mix feelings, I know that Eady hates this and I don't think her brothers like much either Josie doesn't like it at all but for her it's more of just being away from the palace then anything but for me this is what I wanted to get out of the palace see new places and build things and that's just what I'm going to do but better because I'll have Eady with me.

With the rain and wind making a beautiful music outside the train and the thought that I'm going to be able to do what I love doing I drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Eadlyn's POV**

I'm awakened from my sleep with a hand on my shoulder and but I only groan and push it off then try to go back to sleep but all the giggles and chuckles make's me open my eyes sleepily to see everyone standing over me with amused grins on their faces. I groan again and close my eyes and lean my head back against the window and there's more laughter.

"Come on Grace we need to get off the train we're here," Kile says and I just shack my head.

"Just where is here," I ask sleepily cracking open one eye.

"Clermont," Noah says and I sit straight up in my seat and stare at him.

Why oh why did they have to send us to Clermont of all places, there's only one problem with being sent to Clermont and the reason had a name. Fox. He lives in Clermont and if I'm being honest seeing Fox right now wouldn't be the best thing in the world even though I would really like to know if his dad's ok or even still alive but there's another this is bad Fox would be more likely to recognize me if we somehow meet which I guess if we're going to be living here for the next few weeks that's probably going to happen.

"Eady are you alright you look a little pale" Kile asks quietly using my nickname not my new fake name and I'm glad for that.

I shake my head slightly to clear it then smile. "Yeah I'm fine," I say standing to my feet.

"Are you sure," Kile asks and I nod and he looks at me wearily but doesn't say anything.

"Ok follow me," Noah says as if we don't know how to get off the train but we follow him anyway.

I take Kile's hand as he helps me down the steps onto the platform I take a small jump and land right next to Kile and he chuckles at me and I only smirk. I look around at the town that I'm going to be living in for the next few weeks hopefully not months I don't think I can handle being away from mom or dad that long or my life.

A town is a busy place with trees and grass everywhere and I notice that it's not raining anymore and I can see that the sun is going to be setting soon, people bustle about on the platform picking up their family members or friends that just got off the train. I take a deep breath of the salty sea air and smile, I love lying on the beach with the sun heating the sand all around me making me feel all warm and happy. Last time I went to the beach was with Ahren and that had been fun, for a while, but then all these people came with cameras and notepads asking questions and talking over one another so that ruined the whole trip.

Now though no one knows that it's us so maybe I can lay out on the sand in peace then again Kile, Josie, and my younger brothers are with me so the idea of peace goes right out the window.

"Over this way the car is over there waiting for us" Rose says and I look in the direction she pointing to see a beautiful pearl white van waiting by the side of the train station, I've seen many cars in my life but none like this, most of the cars I've been in are black limos or some kind of black car with tinted bulletproof windows so I couldn't see anything out them.

We walk across the platform slipping through the herds of people crowding it, I don't even bother with the stairs it not that far of a drop so I just jump off and my brothers follow suit I look up at Kile and see him smirking at me and I just grin and start walking with my brothers. I hear two thuds of someone landing on the ground and I know that Kile jumped along with Noah but Rose and Josie took the stairs.

I walk up to the car and suddenly a man in black gets out of the front seat and opens the door for me and I just stand there looking at him until Noah, Kile, Josie, and Rose come up behind me and my brothers and I hear Noah chuckle.

"Thank you, Mr. Bernard," Rose says with a smile as she gets into the car and Josie follows her then my brothers get in and I sigh as I climb in with Kile and Noah getting in right after. I sit in the back with Kile and Kaden and right in front of us Josie and Rose sit talking and Osten looks out the window in excitement and Noah takes the front seat next the Mr. Bernard.

I look out the window as the trees go by and soon it houses zooming past my window, they all alike in one way or another, white with blue accents and big trees, flowers, and bushes in the front yard while some of them are pretty soft colors like pale blue and green and some are even a light pink, we drive past houses until we get to the shops and I look out the window intently at all of them.

There're a lot of shops and most of them are bustling with people, there's a barber shop and through the window I can see men sitting in chairs laughing and talking to one another as they get their hair cut and styled. Another one is the place I suspect I'll be working because in the window there are manikins with elegant dresses on, everyday pants, pretty shirts, and beautiful shoes lining the window.

The whole town seems to be bustling with people and I can see that in this town everyone knows everyone you can see it in the way people wave and greet everyone that passes them, I see couples walking side by side hand in hand and a few families with cute little girls and boys bouncing around them and as we pass one of these families I see them stop and start talking to one of the couples all of them smiling and laughing.

I sigh and sit back in my seat looking at the roof of the car and wonder what it would be like to be one of those families with little kids running all around me laughing and giggling with my arm looped around Kile's as we walk down the street stopping to talk to people we know and just enjoying the day, but I know that will never be a reality for me or Kile because I'm duty bound to be the next queen weather I want to be or not.

We drive for about 10 or 15 minutes until we come to a new neighborhood with beautiful white and blue houses and through the trees I can see the sea and beach and I can't help the little squeal of joy at the fact that the beach is so close by. Kile chuckles a little at my excitement and Noah and Rose only smile while Kaden and Osten are just as happy as I am that we can just walk outside and onto the beach.

The car stops right in front a beautiful two story white house, Mr. Bernard gets out the car and opens the door for us and we all pile out of the car and into the light of day. I stare at the house for a minute just taking it all in, the house is big and mostly white with blue shutters around the big windows and in front of the windows hang a little basket full of brightly colored flowers, and there is blue trim around the sides of the house. The front door is a beautiful big stained wood and it looks so old and antique with gorgeous vines and flowers carved into it, off to the right of the yard stands a big oak tree with it's branches reaching out in every direction shading most of the yard and off to the left stands another oak tree just as big and beautiful as the other and both of them are surrounded by green lush grass and around all this is a pretty white picket fence.

I stand there gaping at this house that we are going to live in, yes the palace is beautiful but this is a different kind of beauty from that, it's beautiful but still welcoming and friendly while the palace looks a little menacing with the high walls and guards. I look over at my brothers, Kile, and Josie and see that my brothers and Josie have the same ah struck expression that I have though I can see Josie is trying to look unimpressed but falling, while Kile isn't even looking at the house he's looking at me with an adorable expression on his face and I can see in his eyes how much he loves me.

"Are you just going to keep staring at the house or go in," Noah asks walking toward the house and I smirk at Kile before I walk after Noah with the others following us.

Noah opens the little white gate for me and I walk past him and into the front yard, I walk up the little stone path to the front door of the house and I stand there on the front steps looking at the carvings in the door they really are beautiful. Elegant vines curl around on the door and on the vines there are little flowers and leaves, I've seen a lot of carvings in doors and wood before but none as detailed as this whoever carved this must have worked on it for weeks maybe months to get all this detail into it.

"Beautifull isn't it" I start a little at the voice but turn to see Noah behind me with the others walking up the stone path.

"Yes, very beautiful", I say and Noah smiles before pulling out a key from his pocket and inserting it into the lock.

He turns the key and the lock clicks and Noah pushes the door and I step in, the sight inside takes my breath away. The floor is a white-gray marble and it sparkles a little in the light of the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, on either side of me there are big arched opens going into new rooms the one on the left looks like a dining room with a large wood table and wooden chairs and to the right looks like some sort of music room with a big grand piano in the corner, few armchairs, a small table, and a fireplace. Just next to both opens are a set of marble stairs that lead up to the second story of the house, and the is a large opening in between the stairs and through this opening I can see large sliding glass door that leads out into the backyard where there is a fountain with water shooting out the top and dripping down the sides making it look beautiful surrounded by grass and more big oak trees and a small black gate that leads out onto the path that goes to the beach.

"Race you upstairs" Kaden yells to Osten and the two go running up the stairs to the top floor of the house while Kile comes to stand next to me and Josie goes into the room with the glass doors.

"Well, what do you think" Asks Rose who's also standing next to me smiling.

"I have to say it's prettier than the palace" I breathe and Rose and Noah laugh a little and Noah go's up the stairs to find my brothers who I can hear fighting over the bedrooms and Rose goes after Josie who disappeared around the corner.

"Are we really going to live here," I ask and Kile laughs.

"Yes Eady we're going to live here," He says with a grin and I smirk and go into the room with the grand piano and Kile follow.

Now that I'm in the room I see that it's full of instruments, there's a piano, violin, guitar, flute, and a ton more so I promptly name this room the music room. I walk around touching some of the instruments gently and then I walk through the other opening and into a room full of games, there's a foosball table an old game from a long time ago and pool table also from a long time ago along the wall there are shelves full of board games and every game a imaginable at the end of the room there is a large window and I can see a big oak tree from the back yard.

Kile mutters something under his breath but I don't ask what really I'm into much of a state of ah to say anything, I walk out the other opening into the room with the glass doors and find it's a living room with the couches and table for drinks this is the place you have company in or a party even though we're probably not going to have either of thoughts.

Though the opening on the other side of the room I see that it's a kitchen and I can see Josie and Rose walking around in there, I look out the big glass doors and smile then I open them and step outside onto the porch and take a deep breath of the salty sea air, on the pouch are some chairs so I sit down in one of them and look out into the garden. Three big oak trees like the ones in the front yard stand tall and strong along the fence and right in the center of the yard is a fountain just as beautiful as the rest of the house.

Kile also comes out onto the porch and sits in the chair next to me and I smile as he takes my hand in his gently rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand. We sit there for a little just looking out over the garden and breathing the salty air that I love so much and I can't believe I'm going to live here for the next few weeks maybe mouths.

"This place is unbelievable", I say softly and Kile nods.

"Would you like to live in a place like this and work in a shop and just have a normal life," Kile asks and I look at him as if he's crazy.

"Kile that's all I've ever wanted, a normal life, I never wanted to be queen or live in a palace but I have no choice. I was the first born so I have to be queen weather I like it or not" I say with a sigh and Kile looks a little pained by the true.

"It's not fair though to be pushed into that without even getting a choice," He says and I shrug.

"That's my life I don't get to choose anything by life is run by advisers and the public if they aren't happy then I can't be happy it's just the way it is," I say softly.

Before Kile can say anything the glass doors open and Noah walks out with a grin on his face.

"Your brothers are fighting over which bedroom they want and I can get them to stop you might want to come up before they start a fist fight or something," He says and I laugh and get up with Kile following me.

I walk through the opening under the stairs and I can hear my brothers arguing even from here, I walk up the stairs to the right and up onto the second floor with Noah and Kile following my every step. I turn left and follow the voices down the hallway and two doors down I walk into a big bedroom to find my brothers arguing over which one gets this room. It's a nice room it's painted blue with a four poster bed and two side tables in the center of the room and on the far wall there is a book sheave with more books than I care to count and a dresser on the other wall and a door the leads to a bathroom and another into a closet.

"Ok enough," I say and my brothers look at me.

"But he-" Osten tries to start but I cut him off with a look that he knows all too well.

"Kaden, Osten why are you two fighting over a bedroom what's so special about this one that would make you fight over it," I ask and they both start talking at once and I hold up a hand to silence them both again.

"Kaden you first," I say and Kaden smiles and Osten grumbles something under his breath.

"Well this is the largest room beside the master bedroom and this is the only bedroom with a bathroom connected to it and I'm the oldest out of the two of us so I should get this bedroom," He says and I nod then look at Osten.

"Just because he's the oldest doesn't mean he get the room that's no fair" Osten says and I nod to him as well.

"Do rock, paper, scissors over it and the one to win will get the room and the other will have to suffer though walking across the hall to get to a bathroom. I say and they both nod then start their game of rock paper scissors while I turn and start walking toward the door that both Noah and Kile are standing in.

"Come on let's see our room," I say and Kile chuckles as I pull him down the hall to the set of double doors.

I open them and are greeted by the sweet scent of flowers, the room is painted white with a big four poster king sized bed up against the wall and a side table on either side of the bed, there are two big windows in the room one on either side of the glass doors that lead out onto the balcony. There is a door that leads into the bathroom and another door that leads into the walk-in closet.

"So there's only one bed," I say with a mischievous smirk and Kile returns it.

"Yes, there is," He says and I giggle as he winks at me then he walks over to the balcony.

He opens the doors and steps out onto the balcony and leans on the balcony I slowly walk over to the door and just watch him for a minute, the wind blows some of his hair into his face and his face is lit up by the setting sun so his hair glows and his eyes sparkle. I walk out and stand next to him and he smiles and looks at me with that look again, his eyes sparkle and I can see how much he loves me just by this one look.

I look back out over the balcony and see that I can see over the trees to the beach and right now the water glitters with the setting sun and the sand looks like diamond dust it all just glows and sparkles and with the wind blowing the trees and the bushes everything just seems magical.

"I think I'm going to like living here," I say softly and Kile smiles as he wraps his arm around me and pulls me close.

"I think we all are," Kile says just as softly.

"Eady you know how you said you don't get a choose anything in your life," Kile asks and I nod dreamily not really listening to what he's saying because the setting sun is making my face warm and the breeze is just so lovely.

"I want you to now that you'll always be my choice" Kile whispers into my ear and I look at him with a smile.

"And your mine," I say and Kile leans down and gives me the fainting whisper of a kiss.

I turn back to the sun and we stand there watching it fall behind the waves of the sea and for once in my life I feel happy, yes I miss my parents and I know this isn't going to be forever but for right now here in Kile's arms watching the sun set my life falls into place and I can make sense of the chaos that it is but right now I don't think about all that's going wrong because right here there's too much going right for me to think about anything else.

"I love you Kile"

"And I love you, Eady," Kile says just as the sun slips behind the bright blue waves and I know, I'm home.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry this is so late but I've had a lot of school work and just haven't had the time to write lately I hope to get the next chapter out soon but if I don't I'm sorry, you guys are great. Thank you for all your reviews they really inspire me. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Until next time, XOXO**

 **Hope for the Selection :)**

 **Chapter 13**

I look at the sunrise and how it casts beams of light into through the big glass sliding doors of our new house and smile, this is where I'm going to be living for a while and I couldn't ask for more. I have Kile and my brothers here with me and I wish mom and dad could be here too but they can't leave the palace so there's no use in wishing but I have everything I need, a roof over my head most of my family and soon I'll be able to do what I love I'll be able to go to work and draw and make beautiful dresses just like I wanted to do all my life.

The sun bathes the sky in orange, pink, red, and hints of yellow and all those colors come through the window and fall on my face. I pull my robe more tightly around me as I stand watching the sun rise and think about everything that has happened the last few days, really too much had happened for me to put it all straight in my head but something about the sun and air in this place make it easier to think and for that I'm grateful. I think about last night and what all happened and smile, that was a great day even though it started out bad.

After Kile and I had stood out on the balcony for a few minutes Kaden and Osten had come running in and Kaden was complaining that it was unfair that Osten got the room just because he had won the game and I had only laughed and told him he would survive and that pretty much shut him up, well he was grumbling something under his breath for the next 20 minutes but I ignored him.

We had all gone downstairs and we talked with Noah and Rose for a little while before they said that they had to go or they would miss their next train, we had thanked them over and over again and each time the just smiled and say not to worrying about it. I hugged Rose and she said she'd see me soon and I had a feeling that she was right Noah had just smirked at me said goodbye and then they were gone. After they left I had gone upstairs and flopped onto the bed wanting to go to sleep even though it was still early, I had gotten up and found a nightgown in the bags the Noah and Rose had brought. I got dressed, brushed out my hair, brushed my teeth then climbed into bed and soon I was fast asleep and only woke up once when Kile came into the room around 11 or so, he just shook his head and me and grinned then he when into the bathroom and came out about 15 minutes later and climbed into bed next to me.

He had wrapped his arm around me and I had snuggled up against him feeling safer than I ever had in my life and soon he feel asleep and not too long after I did too. When I woke up I came down here to watch the sun rise, I know I could have just watched the sun rise from in the bedroom out of the glass doors but I like this room it just seems full of life and light. I look over at the clock on the wall and see it's a 4:58, so I've been awake for 20 minutes and I'm not even tired because I usually have to wake up around this time to get ready for the day but now I don't have any work to do this early.

Suddenly two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind me and I jump a little before I recognize the chuckle of the person behind me.

"Kile what are you doing you scared me," I say as I lean into him and place my head on his chest and he rests his head on top of mine.

"I woke up and you were gone so I came looking for you," He says and I sigh.

"I'm supposed to get up early at the palace so I guess I'll have to get used to the fact that I don't have to get up at 4:30 anymore," I say and Kile just hugs me closer.

"There's a lot we have to get used too," Kile says softly and I sigh deeply.

"You're telling me"

"Come on it's still early let's go back upstairs," Kile says and I smirk.

"What do you have in mind when we get up there," I say turning around so I can see his face and I suck in a breath.

The sun coming through the window lights up his face making his eyes sparkle and since he took out his contacts they are their normally beautiful ice blue that I love so much and even though his hair is no longer blonde it still looks breathtaking in the light of the rising sun. I melt at how handsome he looks with his hair adorably messy from sleeping with some of it falling on his face and the look in his eyes when he looks at me. How had I ever thought he was annoying or a brat? He's kind, caring, sweet, smart, and handsome and that's why I love him so much because he's everything I ever wanted or needed.

"I have a few idea's," Kile says with his crooked grin and I smirk.

"I'm sure you do," I say and then I start walking toward the stairs and look over my shoulder at him to see him looking at me with such an adorable look that I melt all over again.

"You coming," I ask and my voice comes out surprisingly normal, Kile smirks and I melt even more and he walks with me as I start climbing the stairs.

I'm about to turn left toward our bedroom when I realize that I never when down the hall to the right, I look down there and see four doors to on either side of the hall. I start walking down the hall and I hear Kile walking behind me I stop at the first door and open it slowly to see that it's an office and I smile, along two of the walls there are floor to ceiling bookshelves both of them full of books about architecture and buildings, under a big window is a large desk made of dark wood and a really comfortable desk chair. Next to the desk is a big cabinet full of sketch paper, sketching pencils, and everything he needs to draw buildings and do what he loves.

I walk over to the desk slowly and run my hand over it then I turn back to Kile who's leaning against the door frame with a small grin on his face.

"So you're going to be working here," I ask looking around the room.

"I guess so," Kile says and I smile as I go over to the bookshelves and pick up a red book with gold lettering, I flip through it and see pictures of beautiful buildings with amazing backgrounds.

"You like looking at buildings, don't you," Kile says and I realize that he walk over to me and is now looking over my shoulder at the book.

"Yes I do," I say putting the book back on the shelves and turning around to him.

"I want to show you something," He says with a grin as he takes my hand and starts leading me out the door, we walk to the end of the hallway and to the last door on the right and he smiles as he opens it and I gape at what I see inside.

The room is brightly lit by the many windows in here and by now the sun had risen a bit more so the light floods through the windows making the room seems, even more, beautiful. In the center of the room in a large wood table, along two of the walls, there are large shelves and them sits dozens of sheets of fabric of all colors. Some of them sparkle in the sunlight others look so soft you want to melt into them and all of them are beautiful colors, on about half of a shelve are baskets full of ribbon, beads, jewels, a whole collection of different size scissors, measuring tapes and so much more. Against the other wall are five manikins, and right next to them is a smaller desk and on top of it, there are jars full of different color pencils and drawing papers and a white sewing machine.

"What is all this," I ask softly but I don't turn around to look at him I just look around the room.

"It's for you, you're going to be making clothes and things, actually I don't even know what you're going to be doing," He says and I turn to see him sitting on the big table in the middle.

"Well I don't know what you're going to be doing so I guess we're even," I say with a grin.

"Come on, let's go back to bed maybe we can get some more sleep before we have to go to work," Kile says hopping off the table and walking over to me and I nod then take his hand.

We walk down the hall and across to the other side of the where our bedroom is, I walk inside and over to the bed where I sit down and watch as Kile closes the door and walks over to me with a smirk and mischievous gleam in his eyes. He sits on the bed in front of me, he reaches up with one hand and takes a piece of my hair and starts winding it around his finger and with his other hand he begins stroking me cheek then he leans down and presses his lips to mine gently at first but when I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer he kisses me harder.

Kile pushes me onto my back and he stays just above me, hovering about an inch or so above me. I run my hand through his hair, I love the way it feels so soft it almost tickles my hand. Kile puts his hand on my waist and pulls me closer to him as we kiss and I pull him closer but as normal this perfect moment doesn't last long because suddenly there's a knock at the door and I hear the voices of our siblings, Kile pulls back from me and groans as he looks at the door.

"Eadlyn, Kile, come on get up" I hear Kaden say from the other side of the door and I hear him try the door nob but thankfully Kile locked it.

"You know it's still only 5:30 in the morning" Kile yells at the door.

"Come on you two lovebirds, get up" Josie yells back and I giggle when I hear Kaden and Osten making gagging noises.

"Why" I call back.

"Just come on" Osten yells and Kile groans as he flops down next to me on the bed.

"Never a peaceful moment," I say with a giggle to Kile and he looks at me with a smirk.

"Come on, let's get up before they break down the door," I say with a laugh as I get up from the bed and walk into the bathroom.

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom all ready for the day, I took a shower then I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white flowery blouse with my hair pulled up into a ponytail. I put my contacts in so now my eyes are ice blue like Kile's used to be, and I put on my makeup like Mrs. Ellis showed me so I look a little older than I am. I walk out of the bathroom to see that the bed is made and the curtains are pulled back so light floods through them lighting up the room in the sun's light and the balcony doors are open letting in a warm breeze.

"Kile?" I say looking around but I don't see him.

That's when I hear voices and laughter coming from downstairs so I walk out the door and down the hall to the stairs when I get there that voices are much louder and I can hear Kile's voice mixed in with other voices. I walk down the stairs and through the opening between them then I'm in the living room and I stand there smiling at the sight in front of me. In the kitchen with flour all over them and smiles across their faces stand my brothers, Josie, and Kile, what's really surprising about this is that Josie had flour all over her face and is laughing about it.

I clear my throat and they all look up at what they're doing and they all smile, even Josie.

"Can I ask what your all doing with the flour," I ask walking into the kitchen.

"We're making pancakes," Osten says with enthusiasm and I raise an eyebrow.

"And how do you know how to make pancakes," I ask looking at the mess on the counter that is supposed to be food.

"The book" Kaden says pointing a flour covered finger to a book sitting on the counter and I pick it up and look at the recipe. "And Kile," He says and I look up from the book and smirk at Kile as he runs a hand through his hair that's covered in flour.

"I told you I cook when I was away in Fennley," He says and I just smile and go back to the book.

"Do you even know how to turn on a stove, last I checked you had no idea," I say with a smirk looking up from the book to see Kile looking at me with the same smirk.

"Well I have some butter," He says holding up some butter and I roll my eyes but I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

"You're never letting that go, are you," I say and Kile just smiles then shakes his head.

"What does butter have to do with anything?" Josie asks and Kile and I just smile at each other.

"Nothing," I say and then I look at the mess their making.

"So where are you in the recipe," I ask, Osten shrugs, Kaden looks at Kile, Josie justs looks at all the flour everywhere, and Kile looks over at the book.

"Umm..." Kile says and I sigh.

"In other words, you have no idea, so what have you guys been doing just throwing flour at one another," I ask looking at the flour that is all over them.

"We weren't throwing it we just got a little... carried away," Josie says and I'm surprised that there isn't a tone of disgust in her voice.

"Ok, I'm not even going to ask how you got 'carried away'. So where can I help" I ask?

"Can you try to turn on the stove," Kile asks pointing to the stove behind him and I laugh.

"I'll try but if I blow up the house it's your fault," I say and Kile just chuckles.

I walk over to the stove and stair at it for a moment before I turn a nob and a clicking noise sounds and I jump then flames lights up and I smile. I turn the nob off again so it's not just on for no reason, then I turn back to the laughter and talking behind me to see flour flying.

"You guys do know that you're going to use up all the flour then we'll have to go get more, right," I say and they just smile.

"Did you get the stove working," Osten asks and I nod.

"Yeah, it's not that hard to figure out," I say then I cough a little on all the flour in the air.

"Ok, we're going to suffocate in here if you keep throwing flour," I say still coughing.

"Oh come on it's not that bad," Kile says but then he coughed a little and I smirk.

"Right, not that bad," I say and then I walk over to the sliding glass doors in the living room and push them open and a gust of warm fresh air pours in and I that a deep breath.

"That's better," I say walking back to the others, I pick up the cookbook look over the recipe one more time before walking over to the pantry and grabbing a few more things that we'll need to make these pancakes.

"Ok, what have you put in the pancakes so far," I ask and they all shrug.

"Flour," Kile says and I just sigh.

"Here Kile you mix the milk into the flour," I say handing him the milk and he smiles then nods.

"Kaden and Osten you two can crack the eggs and measure the other ingredients" I hand them the eggs and measuring tools.

"And Josie," I say turning to her "You and I are going to be operating the stove," I say with a smile and to my surprise she smiles back, maybe I was wrong about her.

"Ok," She says and we start looking around the kitchen for a pan to cook the pancakes in, luckily the book had some pictures and instructions about cooking the pancakes or I'd be lost.

* * *

After about 30 minutes we have a stack of pancakes and to my surprise they actually smell pretty go but by the end, I'm covered in flour from Kile and my brothers. They came up behind me and dumped a hand full of flour on top of me I had turned around and grabbed a hand full and thrown it at them then they throw some and Josie joined in, so let's just say we need more flour and the floors need to be cleaned.

"Well, let's see how theses taste," I say grabbing a plate and putting one on. I pour on some maple syrup then cut a piece and eat it, I grin. There not bad actually there pretty good not as good as the ones I had at the palace but for my second time cooking I'm pretty happy.

"Well," Kile asks and it's then that I notice that they are watching me.

"There good," I say and Kile lifts an eyebrow, not really believing me.

"They are. Try one," I say and the others grab a plate and put a pancake on it, drenched it in syrup and take a bit.

"There not bad," Osten says taking another bit and Kaden nods in agreement.

"We're going to have to learn how to cook properly," Josie says and I nod, she right.

"Yeah we don't have people to cook for us here, we'll have to go to the store and pick up some more things," I say and they all nod.

"We're was that envelope" Kile mutters to himself while he puts down his plate and looking around.

"You mean the one with the money in it," I ask and he nods, last night Noah had given him an envelope full of money to buy things with.

"I think it's upstairs, I remember you putting it down on the dresser when you came in last night," I say and right at that point the phone rings.

We all look at one another. Who could be calling us I mean it's not like people know we're here.

"I'll get it," I say getting up and walking over to the phone on the small table in one of the corners of the living room.

I pick it up and hold it up to my ear. "Hello," I say warily and I hear a sigh from the other end.

"Is Grace there," The voice says and it sounds like a woman and very familiar but I can't place it.

"This is Grace, who's this," I ask and the calling chuckles.

"Don't you recognize the voice of your own mother," The voice say and I gasp.

"Mom" I squeal and my brothers come running from the kitchen talking at once.

"Kaden stops your getting more flour on me," I say to my brother as he tries to grab the phone.

"What's going on over there and why is Kaden getting flour on you," Mom asks over the phone and I laugh.

"It's a long story," I say then I think of something. "Mom how are you calling," I ask and I hear a voice in the background that sounds like my dad.

"August gave us the number for the house you're staying in, but we can only call once a week and only for a little while," She says and I nod, makes sense.

"Is dad there too," I ask.

"Yes he is, but he's talking to August right now so he'll talk to you in a minute," Mom says and I hear dad's voice again mixed with what I guess is August's voice.

"How are you" Mom asks and I smile, even though she can't see it.

"We're fine, the house is beautiful and the town is even prettier," I say looking around the house, I look back into the kitchen and see Kile and Josie sitting on the counter eating and watching us.

"I'm so glad your all alright" Mom says and I can hear how relieved she is.

"I wish you were here too," I say and mom sighs.

"I know honey, but right now you and your brothers are safe is the most important thing," She says and I sigh.

"I know," I say and then I feel a tug on my sleeve and I look down at Osten and see the pleading in his eyes, he wants to talk to mom.

"Mom I know we don't have long to talk so I'm going to give the phone over to the boys now," I say.

"Ok love you," Mom says

"Love you too," I say but just as I'm about to give the phone to Osten mom speaks up again.

"Oh and Eady"

"Yeah"

"You and Kile behave yourselves"

"MOM," I say and I can feel the blush taking over my face.

"Ok here's Osten, love you bye," I say quickly and hand the phone to Osten and my brother starts talking to mom. I run a hand through my hair and look over to Kile and see him watching be with curiosity in his eyes.

"Why are you blushing?" He asks and my face lights on fire again.

"No reason, I need some air," I say and I turn and walk out onto the porch and take a deep breath.

Kile comes and stands next to me after a little while and we stand there just looking out over the garden with the sound of the ocean in our ears. I close my eyes and just listen to the sound of the ocean, it sounds so beautiful and peaceful.

"I miss my parents" I say with me eyes still closed.

"I do too"

"It's so beautiful here, almost as beautifull as you " Kile says after a minute and I open my eyes smiling.

"We should probably clean up the kitchen," Kile says and I nod.

"And after that, we all need to get changed. The boys still have school and we have worked," I say and Kile looks over at me.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now," He asks looking down at his clothes and I laugh a little.

"Where do I start"

Kile's black shirt looks more like white-grayish then black now and his jeans look like he messes white paint on them, but what's needs to be fixed is his hair. He looks a little funny but also cute with flour in his messy hair, I guess he didn't want to waste time brushing his hair this morning. I wrap arms around him and lean my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me and he rests his head on my head. I breathe in his familiar scent and smile, I feel so safe with his arms around me like nothing can ever hurt me if I'm in his arms.

"Ahh there at it again," Josie says from inside the house and I laugh pulling back from Kile and looking inside to see all our siblings watching us.

"Want to give them a show," Kile asks with a grin and I laugh.

"Always," I say and Kile leans down and gives me a sweet kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and Kile puts a hand in my hair and pulls me closer to the other while our siblings make gagging noises from inside the house. I pull back and smile at Kile and he smiles at me.

"I love you," I say and his smile widens.

"I love you too" In the background I can hear our siblings protests in the background.

"I'm going to clean the kitchen, at least, I won't have to watch those two anymore," Josie says and my brothers all follow her.

"Sometimes I think our siblings don't like us kissing," Kile says watching them all walk into the kitchen.

I laugh "What was your first clue"

"Come on let's go help them," Kile says wrapping an arm around my waist as we walk.

* * *

We clean up the kitchen pretty fast and when we're done I look at the clock and sigh, we have about 45 minutes to get ready.

"Ok Kaden Osten your school clothes are in your closets alone with your backpacks and Josie I think you're staying home today right" I ask and she nods "Alright Kile you'll will probably need another shower to get all that flour off and then your work clothes are in the closet, ok on move we only have 30 minutes before we have to be out of here. Now move" I say and they all jog to the stairs and rush up them at top speed I'm surprised they didn't slip on the marble and break their necks or something.

"You better take a shower too you look like Frosty the snowman," Josie says with a giggle and I roll my eyes but I laugh.

"Yeah I'll do that, ok we'll see you later," I say and then I ran to the stairs taking them two at a time.

I was lucky that there was more than one shower in this place so I grabbed my clothes from the closet, raced to the shower, washed off all the flour, jumped out, got dressed, and did my hair and makeup in record time. I walk out of the bathroom with 15 minutes to spare. I knock on our bedroom door then walk in just as Kile walks out of the closet in his work clothes which are just jeans and a T-shirt with the company name on it.

"You did", I ask looking him over, satisfied that he didn't have any flour left on him and his hair was combed.

"Yup," He says as he reaches me by the door.

"Kaden, Osten are you two done we need to leave" I call down the hall and their bedroom doors open and they walk out in their school clothes with a backpack on their shoulders, full of school supplies.

"Ready, though I still don't see how this is fair sending us to school while you get to have fun," Kaden says and Osten nods in agreement, Kile and I just laugh.

"We'll see how much fun we had tonight, ok come on let's go," I say walking down the hall and to the stairs.

I get to the bottom and look up to see Osten and Kaden on both of the stairs railings, "Go" Kaden yells and they both start sliding down the railing and when they get to the bottom they jump off. Osten got down first and Kaden was right behind him, I just stood there shaking my head at my brothers mom and dad would have freaked if they saw that.

"Come on we're going to be late" I saw grabbing Osten's and Kaden's hand as I walk to the door with Kile right next to Kaden.

"See you later Josie" Kile yells.

"Yup, later" Josie yells back and I open the door and set into the salty air, it's just the beginning of October so it was a little chilly but I didn't mind.

"Ok, so Kile you're going to the bus and I'm going into town, right," I say and he nods.

"The bus is in the opposite direction and Noah told me all about where to go and everything, I'll see you later ok," He says and I nod.

"Ok bye," I say and give him a quite kiss then start walking down the road as Kile goes the others way.

* * *

The walk into town was beautiful with all the trees and pretty house alone the way it felt like I was in a fairy tail, some people might say my life back at the palace was a fairy tail but it's different when you live there day in and day out and with all the stress on me for being the next queen it's more like a nightmare than anything.

I walk down the sidewalk toward the shop I'm going to be working after I drop my brothers off at the school, I walk for another minute then I'm standing in front of the cute little store inside I can see a few people moving around and talking. I take a deep breath and walk inside the store, inside is an adorable little shop full of clothes and people. Off to my right is a little desk with an old fashion cash register and cute little lamp on top, to my left is a whole shelf full of beautiful colored fabrics, beads, ribbon, anything that you would need to make clothes and in the center of the shop stands little displays with shoes, dresses, pants, shirt, blouses, and in the corner by the desk is another desk of sorts full of makeup, hair brushes, and really just anything you need.

"Hello, can I help you," The woman behind the counter says cheerfully making me like her already, she has long light brown hair and hazel eyes like mine shes's about the same height as me and is cleaned with a bright face.

"Yes, I.. Um" I studdered trying to find what to say.

"You're new in town aren't you, I've never seen you around before," She says with a bright smile.

"Yes I am, I just moved here with my husband and our family," I say and she nods still smiling.

"I bet you're the new employee Leah was talking about," She says coming around the desk and over to me.

"Yes I'm Grace Adams," I say holding out my hand, she shakes it warmly still smiling.

"Nice to meet you Grace, my name's Hannah Wheaton" I smile, this girl can't be more than 16 but she seems younger she's so friendly that you can't help but like her.

"Come on the others are in the back," Hannah says walking through the store to the back where she opens a door and holds it open for me, I step inside the room which is nearly as large as big as the shop but this room is not as organized as the shop is. There is fabric on every surface and in each corner of the room sits a rectangular table to fit into the corner with a sewing machines on top on these desks. In the center sits a big table with scissors, fabric, ribbon, and rulers on top.

"Hannah who's this?" Asks one of the three girls in the room, she has long blond hair braided down her back and blue eyes that seem to look into you and I can see that she's the oldest in the room.

"This is Grace Adams, she's the new employee you were talking about," Hannah says with a smile and the girl's eyes soften.

"Hello Grace I'm Leah, this is Moriah" She says pointing to a girl similar to Hannah with long brown hair and brown eyes "And this is Laura" She says and the girl next to her smiles, she has brown hair like the others but her eyes are much darker.

"Nice to meet you all," I say with a smile.

"I'm so glad you can help us out, business has picked up lately and we just can't seem to keep up not to mention we're fresh out of ideas for new clothing," Moriah says looking happy and exhausted.

"It's a pleasure though I hope you know I've never made any clothes but I do draw them pretty well," I say and Leah laughs a little.

"Yes we know but right now we can use all the help we can get, besides it'll be fun to have someone new to train," Leah says with a sweet smile.

"Sounds great," I say.

"Let's get started then, Hannah you go back up front and we'll stay back and start training Grace," Leah says a tone of authority in her voice.

"Come over here and I'll show you how to work the sewing machine" Moriah says walking over to what I suspect is her corner, she sits down in the chair and then starts talking about the switches and buttons and how to hold the fabric as I stand behind her nodding my head and asking questions if I don't understand.

By the end of the day I have made a dress, well it's more like Moriah made a dress but I helped with it and now I know how to use the sewing machine and how to cut fabric and measure it. There is a lot that goes into making a dress that I didn't learn when Neena and I made that dress back at the palace, I just helped her with the color fabric and just a few things but she did most of the work while I watched. While I was working with Moriah I learned that they were all sisters and that they are living with their dad because their mom died years ago, I'm surprised that she was so open with me but I was glad that she seemed to trust me so I told about my life, of course, I didn't tell them that I was the princess but I told them that mine and Kile's parents died years ago in a fire so now our siblings live with us and that we moved a lot.

I stand there looking at the dress we just made, it's a light yellow knee length sundress with a white belt around the waist and it's very pretty even though I probably wouldn't wear a dress like this I still think it's pretty. Moriah stands next to me grinning at the dress, Leah is across the room with laura at their sewing machines working to make some new clothes, I look at the clock and see that it's almost time to head home.

Just then the door opens and Hannah steps in with a smile on her face "Grace there's someone here to see you" I squint at her, who would come to see me.

"Ok, let me just grab my stuff," I say picking up my jacket and purse, then I follow Hannah out the door with the others following, I smile as I see Kile and my brothers standing there waiting for me.

"What are you guys doing here," I ask walking up to them.

"We came to pick you up so you wouldn't have to walk home alone," Osten says and I ruffle his hair then I turn to Kile and give him a kiss.

"That's sweet," I say then I look over at the girls to see them all watching us with smiles on their faces.

"Oh sorry where are my manners, this Josh my husband," I say motioning to Kile he smiles at them with a nod of his head. "This is my brother Jonathan," I say motioning to Kaden "And my other brother Lucas," I say and Osten waves.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Hannah," She says cheerfully. "This is Moriah, and Leah and this little cutie is Luara"

"It's great meeting you," Kile says.

"Well I'm sure you have to get home, we'll see you tomorrow at 6:00 Grace" Leah says with a grin and I smile then say goodbye and we walk out the door, but just before the door closes I hear Hannah say "I like her" And Moriah says "Yeah me too"

And I'm left smiling all the way home and for a long time after that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry it has taken me so long to update I know it's been like two weeks since the last chapter. I will try and get chapter 15 up soon, but if it takes a little while just bear with me my life is a little crazy now. Thank you guys for reviewing my story it really makes my day so please review this chapter. I hope to get five reviews so please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions on what should happen next that would be great, I'm running out of ideas for what should happen next.**

 **XOXO**

 **Hope for the Selection. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **One Week later, Monday.**

I yawn as I open my sleepy eyes to see the sun coming through the windows, I look at the clock on the wall and see that it's 5:06 AM I sigh. I'll have to get up soon but there's nothing I want to do more than stay in this warm bed with Kile. Thinking of Kile, I turn over and giggle at him. His hair is all messed up from sleeping and he just looks so adorable lying there with his lips slightly parted as he sleeps. The blankets have fallen off the bed during the night with our tossing and turning while we slept. I reach over and brush some of the hair from his face and he stirs slightly, I move over closer to Kile and cuddle into his bare chest, for some reason he's started sleeping without a shirt 'even though it's freezing outside' but I don't mind. With my movements, I wake up Kile and he wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer to him.

"Good morning, princess," He says sleepily and I laugh a little and look up at him to see his ice blue eyes that I love so much.

"Morning handsome," I say and Kile just chuckles.

"What time is it?" He asks.

"Around 5:10," I say not even bothering to look at the clock.

"That's way to early for me" Kile groans as he snuggles closer to me, resting his head next to mine.

"As much as I would love just to stay here we have to go to work, and you've had two days to sleep in and you can sleep in again next weekend but for right now you need to get up," I say pulling away from him and hoping out of bed.

"You're too hyper in the morning," Kile says burying his head under his pillow as I laugh.

"Ok I'm going to go shower and if your not up by the time I'm done, I'll have to use drastic measures," I say then I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"You have about 15 minutes," I say walking into the bathroom and Kile sighs.

* * *

When I come out of the bathroom I see that Kile is up, showered, and dressed in his work clothes, he's walking around looking under the bed then the dresser all the time muttering something to himself. I raise an eyebrow as I lean against the door frame with my arms crossed watching him looking under and around everything in the room.

"What are you looking for," I ask after a few minutes, and for the first time Kile seems to notice me.

"My folder, it has all my designs in it and I can't seem to find it. I already looked in my office but it wasn't there and now it's not in here" He says turning around and looking under the bed again.

"You mean the folder you were working on last night out on the balcony, and the same folder I can see from here lying on the table out on the balcony" I say and Kile looks over at the doors that lead out to the balcony and let out a sigh of relief when he sees his folder, he walks over to the table and picks up the folder then he comes inside smiling.

"What would I do without you," He asks giving me a sweet kiss.

"You'd probably lose your job. Realy, Kile, this is the third time you've lost that folder you need to take better care of things, what if it had rained last night then you drawings would have been ruined" I say giving him a hard look with my arms still crossed over my chest so he knows I was series about this.

"I know, I know you gave me the same speech last time," He says holding up his hands in surrender.

"You know when your prince you can't go around losing things for two reasons. One most of the things you'll be caring around are very important and if you were to lose them that would not bode well" I say trying to get him to understand.

"What's the second reason," He asks.

"My dad would kill you if you lost anything," I say then I walk to the door and out into the hall to wake up the others.

"Come on boys you have school to get too and I need to get to work so get up," I say knocking hard on their doors.

"Josie come on your going to be late like the boys if you don't hurry," I say as I pass her door as well.

Josie got a job soon after we arrived, she now works at the boys school as a teacher assistant for the 1st graders so every day Josie goes to work and comes back with paint on her hands and glitter all over her but she seems to like working with little kids so I said nothing even though I would have never thought she was the teacher kind.

"I'm up, I'm up" Say a very sleepy sounding Kaden walking out of his room dressed in his school clothes with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"You were up late studying for that test weren't you," I ask and he nods as he yawns.

"Well I hope the test goes well today," I say and he says a garbled thank you as he sleepwalks down the stairs.

Osten is the next to come out of his room and he looks awake and refreshed and ready for the day, I ruffle his hair as he passes me on the way down the stairs with a good morning and a smile. I wait for Josie to come out and in a minute out comes a happy Josie, her hair is pulled into a ponytail and she wears a blue shirt and jeans like always the shirt is from the school and has a tiger leaping on the front, it's mascot of the school.

"You look happy today," I say as she passes and she laughs a little and goes down the stairs with a smile. I turn back and look at our door to see Kile walking down the hall looking a little sheepish.

"Are you mad?" He asks softly when he reaches me and I shack my head.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just frustrated right now and I'd rather not talk about it" I say sincerely, because it's not his fault that I'm the princess and marrying me means that he's going to be the prince and it's also not his fault that I hate the thought of him sitting in a stuffy office doing work that he never wanted to do or live in a place that he never wanted all because he loves me and wants to marry me.

"Come on," I say taking his hand "Let's just go eat breakfast"

We walk down the stairs and over into the kitchen where all our sibling are talking and eating, we went to the store the other day and got some cereal so we don't have to cook every morning. Now on the counter sits about six boxes of cereal with the milk next to it and two bowls and spoons next to that, I told them they were crazy for buying some much cereal when we went to the store but Kile had only laughed and put another box in the basket.

"Morning everyone," I say walking into the kitchen and they all smile back, well Osten and Josie smiled Kaden just yawned.

"What's for breakfast," I ask looking at all the boxes trying to find one I felt like eating.

"Can you hand me the blue box," Kile asks and I pick a blue box full of frosted flakes hand it to him then I go back to trying to figure out what I want to eat.

About 15-20 minutes later we are all out the door and splitting ways, I give Kile a kiss like I do every morning and then he's walking down the street toward the bus stop and I'm going the other way with Josie, Kaden, and Osten right next to me. When we get into town I drop them all off at school then I practically run to the shop, when I get there I walk through the door to see that it's bustling with people I look over at the desk and see Moriah working the cash register. I smile at her and she waves and smiles back before going back to work, I walk to the back of the store and into the work room.

I open the door and I'm meet with a blast of colors and the sound of the sewing machine and talking, inside the room colored fabric lay everywhere and in the corner Hannah is at her sewing machine making what looks like a dress but I can't be sure and in the center of the room Leah in bent over the table drawing like there's no tomorrow with a stack of paper next to her and in the middle of the table sits laura telling her to slow down and to be calm.

"What is going on in here," I say half yelling over all the noise, everyone in the little room stops what they're doing and looks up. Leah gives a sigh of relief and Hannah joins her.

"Grace I'm so glad your here, I need you to help me draw out these orders so Hannah can start working on them and then when we're done with that I need you to order more fabric then we have to start sewing and-" I hold up a hand for Leah to stop.

"Ok but first please tell me what's going on I've never seen this place so full and is that whole pile of paper orders?" I ask and Leah nods and sighs then she falls into a chair nearby and runs a hand through her hair and I can see that she's trying to calm down.

"It's going to be Haloween soon and people are ordering their costumes but the worst part is that ever year our father throws a huge costume party and invites like half the town and you have to dress up for it so most people come to us to make their costumes so we're always flooded with orders this time of year ever though Haloween is still like two weeks away" Leah says and I can hear how exhausted she is just thinking about all the work she's going to have to do. Over the past week, I've found out that Leah's father is very rich and that he lives in a mansion, so it makes sense that he would have a party and invite like half the town.

"Ok we can handle this, hand me a pen and I'll start drawing," I say and she smiles and hands me a pen and I start drawing like my life depends on it.

About six hours later I slump into a chair and rub my sore hand, Leah and I have not stopped drawing for the last six hours well besides the occasional talk about what the costume should look like. I look at the clock and see that it's 12:18 so the shop should be closed for lunch then reopen at 1:00 I sigh looking at the stack of papers that are the drawings of costumes. I watch Leah as she sits at the computer sending people the pictures of their costumes that we draw to make sure they like it before we go and make it.

"I'm going down to the diner for lunch does anyone wants to come," Moriah asks coming into the room, Hannah and I jump up at the mention of food and grab our stuff while Moriah laughs.

"I'll take that as a yes," She says as she walks out of the room with Hannah and I following while Leah and Luara stay behind to work.

We walk across the street and into the Diner, we walk through the doors and I'm hit with the smell food. I sigh along with Hannah and Moriah only chuckles at us. The waitress comes to take us to our seats in the crowded diner, I look around at all the cute things on the walls, a chicken and a cow and a pig on a shelf along with an old kettle, the diner has red leather seats and booths and most of them are full of people who are talking and laughing while they wait for their food or eat it.

The waitress leads us over to a corner booth right by the window and I sigh as I sink into the soft velvet both, it feels like the chair at home the one that's in dad's office the one I always used to sit in. The waitress brings us our menus and we go through them then order our food. After a long few hours of drawing some nice hot food is just what I needed, I take one last bit of my food then I sit back and sigh. Nothing can ruin the happy mood I'm in right now.

* * *

"Are we done in here, it's almost time to go home" I call into the back of the shop, the clock shows that it's 7:24 PM I had to stay late to try and finish some of the customs. I called Kile and he said not to worry about it because he was going to be late too so he'd just come by the shop when he's done at work so we could walk home together.

After lunch we came back to the shop and have been in a mad rush since then to get some customs done, my fingers are sore from drawing, cutting, and sewing all the customs and the worst part is we only got about four of them done today but I guess tomorrow there won't be as much drawing so we can focus most of our effort on making the costumes.

"Yeah I just finished, help me close up and then we can go home" Leah calls back and I sigh softly then go to turn off the lights pick up things and just try and get things cleaned up for tomorrow.

At around 7:42 PM I finish cleaning up the front of the shop I sigh as I straighten the last piece of clothing just as the doorbell sounds and Kile walks into the dimly lit shop. I smile at him then I grab my coat and purse, I look around the shop and nod slightly, satisfied with my work.

"I finish cleaning up the front" I call into the back and Moriah comes walking out looking tired.

She smiles warmly at me "Thanks, what would we do without you" She gives me a hug then I walk over to Kile.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I say to Moriah and she nods and waves with a smile on her tired face.

Kile holds out his arm for me and I smile as I take it then we walk outside into the cold night "So how was work" Kile asks and I sigh running a hand through my hair.

"Stressful, I walked into work today to find about 3 dozen people bustling around the place then I went into the back and was meet with absolute chaos. It seems in all the madness Leah neglected to tell me that they make most of the people's Halloween costumes here, so all day I was drawing and sewing and well you get the picture. The point is that in the next week or two I'm going to be working like crazy trying to get all these costumes done oh and get this Leah's father holds a party every year on Halloween and invites like half the town so now we have to make fancy costumes for all those guests because of course, they can't just have a normal butterfly costume no they want the best of the best with silk and velvet and crystal and who knows what else" I stop to catch my breath and Kile chuckles.

"I remember a few years back you were a butterfly for the Halloween party and your costume was anything but normal," Kile says and I roll my eyes.

"That's different that was at the palace, here well people don't have to go all out why not just have a fun party with all your friends," I say and Kile shrugs.

"I don't know but I'm sure you'll pull through," Kile says and I huff.

"You weren't drawing dress all day" I mutter and Kile stops suddenly and groans putting a hand over his eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"I forgot my folder at the shop," He says and I cross my arms.

"Again, really," I ask and he shrugs.

"I'll run back and get it," He says and before I can say another word he takes off running down the street, I sigh, well a least he remembered it this time.

I look around in the light of the street lamp, we're not too far away from the shop so he shouldn't take long to get his folder. I sigh again and run a hand through my hair trying to calm down and get my thoughts straight I lean against the lamp post and look at the buildings around me, everything in this town in quite at night the only sounds around are the chirp of crickets far off and the occasional voice. I shiver a little in the cold, over the past week it's gotten a lot colder, when we first got here it was still warm and we got to go to the beach a few times but then the weather turned cold and so did the water even though I didn't mind swimming in cold water the cold wind made lying out in the sun unpleasant so we stopped going.

I hug my coat closer to myself not really wanting to put the heavy thing on, it was then that I notice a soft sound. I look around and finally I realized it was coming from the ally next to me, I push off of the lamp post and look into the alley and sure enough, I could hear a soft sound coming from the alley. I slowly walk into the ally and make my way over to the trash cans and the small cardboard box sitting next to them, the closer I got the louder the soft sounds gets and soon I can make out what the sound is. It's crying, soft little wails coming out of the cardboard box.

When I realize it's crying I move a little faster knowing that it's not something that could eat me, I walk up to the box and slowly knee down in front of it and gasp softly when I see what's inside. I girl sits in the back corner of the box there isn't much light in the alley so I can't make her out completely but I can tell it's a girl from her long hair and her slim figure.

"Hello," I say softly and kindly and the girl wails softly again and pushes hard against the back of the box, trying to get away from me.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," I say and the girl sniffles a little and just looks at me.

"Are you hurt," I ask and after a minute she shacks her head ever so slightly.

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you," I say and that's when I hear a noise coming from the street and I look back to see Kile come back running holding his folder in one hand.

"Grace?" He asks looking around.

"I'm over here" I call back and he turns to look at me.

"What are you doing in the alley?" He asks and I make a signal with my hand the means ' _come here'_ , Kile sighs but comes anyway while I turn back to the girl.

"You're all right no one's going to hurt you," I say and she seems to relax a little.

"Who are you talking to?" Kile asks kneeling down next to me then he sees's the girl and curses under his breath.

"Can you come out here," I ask sweetly and the girl hesitates before nodding slowly then she crawled out of her box and into the dim light of the alley.

"Goodness," I say softly when I see her in the light and Kile curses again softly.

The girl looks to be about 5 or 6 years old and is very thin for a girl her age, she covered with mud and her hair is full of dirt but the parts that are not covered in mud shine golden blonde in the light. Her face has smudges of dirt on it and is wet for her tiers, in the light I can't make out her eyes but they are red a puffy from crying, but the sad part is her clothes. Her pink shirt in filthy and is too small for her and is ripped in several places and her miniskirt is so short that it does nothing to keep her warm and she has no shoes on her feet. In her arms she clutched a dirty little teddy bear to her chest like it's the only thing holding her to this earth the old teddy bear looks hand made with buttons for eyes though one is missing and you can see the stitches on the sides, one of its arms are ripped and hang loosely by a few threads and it's ear is torn and little pieces of fluff are coming out of it.

I quickly place my purse down and open my coat then I drape it around the girl's fragile shoulder, she flinches back a bit but when she see's that I'm not going to hurt her she doesn't move.

"What's your name?" I ask and the girl looks at me trying to see if she trusts me.

"Charlotte," She says in a soft sweet voice, I smile.

"Well Charlotte, I'm Grace and this is my husband Josh," I say.

"Do you have a home or parents," Kile asks and she shacks her head.

"No, my mommy and daddy died when I was little and I don't know anyone else. So no I don't have a home or family" She says and I'm surprised by how calmly she doesn't cry or even sound hurt.

"I'm sorry," I say and she nods.

"How old are you?" I ask and she brightens up.

"Six and a half," She says proudly and I smile.

"How long have you been on your own" I ask and she shrugs seeming more and more comfortable with us.

"I don't know but it's been a long time," She says sounding a little sad but it doesn't show on her face.

"Do you live here in the box," I ask pointing to the box.

"I live where ever I can a place to sleep, somewhere out of the wind" She says and I look at Kile and I can see the same thought forming in his eyes, I plead with my eyes asking Kile and in his eyes I can see what he's thinking, he nods and I smile then I turn back to Charlotte.

"Charlotte would you like to come home with us, we can give you a warm bed, food, and you'll be safe," I say and I see tears forming in her eyes.

"You want me?" She asks tears falling from her eyes and I can see how much just being wanted means to her, this poor child how long has it been since someone actually cared about her or even talked to her.

"Yes, we do," I say smiling.

"Yes, oh yes please," She says sounding so excited, I stand up and hold out a hand for her and without hesitation, she takes it with a smile on her face.

"Ki- Josh," I say correcting myself and Kile smirks. "Can you carry Charlotte on your shoulders, it's a bit of a walk home and she doesn't have shoes," I say and then I look down at Charlotte.

"Do you mind if he carries you," I ask and she shacks her head seeming a little excited, I turn back to Kile who nods.

"Come here," He says sweetly to Charlotte and she walks over to him and he picks her up and puts her on his shoulders, he then takes her hands in his so she won't fall and starts walking.

"You coming" He calls over his shoulder and I laugh picking up my purse and his folder.

"You forgot this again," I say waving it in front of his face and he grimaces.

"Glad your dad isn't here," He says and I laugh.

"How do you ever keep anything you draw, over the last week you've lost this more times than I can count," I say then I look up and Charlotte.

"He's terrible at keeping track of things, sometimes I wonder how he doesn't lose himself," I say and she laughs and Kile grumbles something.

"The boys are home right," I ask him and he nods.

"Yeah Lily walked them home after I called her," He says and I nod.

We walk and talk until we reach our street, we fall quite as we walk by house after house until we come to ours. I open the gate and walk through then I hold it open for Kile. Charlotte's face is priceless as she takes in the big beautiful house, we walk to the front door but before I open it Kile lifts Charlotte from his shoulders and sets her done on the front door mat.

"Thank you," She says to Kile and he smiles.

"No problem but we should probably get inside it's getting colder out here" He looks at me and I nod then I pull out my key and unlock the door, I walk inside and the first thing I register is noise.

The place is pretty dark so I turn on the light, I look around for Kaden, Osten, or Josie. I don't see them but I hear them and from the sound of it, they're playing pool or something in the game room.

"Hey, your home" I hear Kaden yell from the game room and I sigh.

"Lily, Lucas, Jonathan come here please" I call and the noise dies immediately because they know I wouldn't be using their fake names if we were alone.

I hear them putting things down then they all walk out into the living room where they can see us and we can see them, Josie gasps softly but it's barely noticed Kaden mutters something and Osten just stairs in shock.

"Guys this is Charlotte. Charlotte this is Lily, Jonathan, and Lucas" I say motioning to each of them in turn.

"Hi," She says shyly waving her hand to them.

"Lily can you take Charlotte upstairs and clean her up a little," I ask and Josie snaps out of your shock and nods then she walks over to us and smiles down at Charlotte.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up," She says holding out her hand and Charlotte looks at me and I nod at her then she places her hand in Josie's and they start to climb the stairs but Josie looks back at me over her shoulder and gives me a look that says ' _I want answers'_

 _What have I gotten myself into this time_ I think to myself with a sigh. I don't know how to take care of a child, I barely know how to take care of my brothers let alone a little girl who's frightened, scared, cold, hunger, and unloved but I have been given so much in my life how I can I turn away from someone in need when I can help them. I can't. And I won't. I will take care of this girl no matter the consequences, she deserves a warm bed, a roof over her head, and a family that loves her and I can give her all three. Sure loving her will take a while but already I feel a warm feeling in my heart when I think about her, she just seems so sweet and kind little thing that you can't help but love her the first time you see her. I know I did.

"What now?" Kile asks and I shrug.

"I have no idea," I say running a hand through my hair.

"What on earth just happened," Kaden asks looking just as shocked as before.

"We found her, she was crying in a box in an alley. What was I supposed to do just leave her out in the cold, she told us that her parents died and she doesn't have any other family. So we brought her back here, at least, she can sleep here for the night and tomorrow we can see what we need to do" I say and Kaden blinks fast twice then looked at me again and nods.

"Eady, we still have work tomorrow and the boys have school. We can't just leave her here alone" Kile says and I groan and close my eyes running a hand through my hair.

"I can't take tomorrow off, we're flooded with costume orders and Leah would never let me. You can't take the day off can you" I ask Kile and he shacks his head.

"I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow and I can't take a day off," He says and I nod.

"We can do it," Kaden says and Kile and I look at him.

"What?" I ask staring at him.

"We can stay home, not much is going on at school and me and Osten can stay here with her," Kaden says and I'm about to object but Kile holds up a hand.

"Maybe this would work," Kile says.

"What? We can't just leave them home alone and especially with a complete stranger, are you crazy" I ask and Kile gives me a look.

"Eadlyn, it's a six-year-old girl I think Kaden and Osten can handle her," He says and I throw up my hands.

"I know they can handle a six-year-old girl but really you want to leave them home alone," I say and Kile sighs.

"Guys, it was just an idea. You don't need to blow up about it" Kaden says and I close my eyes and rub my forehead.

"Eadlyn I don't think we have any other choice, we can't leave her alone and we both can't take the day off work. What else do you want me to do" Kile says softly but the frustration in his voice is evident.

"I don't know Kile, whatever you want I can't handle anything else right now. Especially having you mad at me, I just- oh never mind" I say in frustration and I start walking toward the big sliding glass doors, I know I'm probably being childish but right now I am far too stressed out to care.

"Eady I-" Kile starts to say and I hear his footsteps behind me.

"Not now Kile just- I need some air," I say not turning around as I open the glass doors and walk out into the cold night air.

 _Why on earth am I mad, their not suggesting something dangers. What is wrong with me._ I think as the cold air washes over me.

I breathe in deep letting the cold salty air fill my lungs and clear my head, the air calms me down pretty fast and I sigh as I walk down the steps and past the fountain. I walk up to one of the big oak trees and reach out and grab the branch lowest to the ground and hoist myself up onto it, I climb the tree until I find a thick branch that I can sit on. I settle down with my back against the trunk of the tree and one leg hanging over the edge, I close my eyes as a gust of cold air blows past me and I feel my hair move a bit from it.

I open my eyes and look out over the sea, I watch the small waves roll up and break against the sand and the way the water glistens in the moonlight. The moon is full tonight and it's bathes everything in it's bright light, up in this tree I think about my parents and my brother, my life, Kile, and how everything has changed over the past few months. I can't even remember how normal feels anymore, I don't remember that feeling of power I once had and now that I think about it I can't remember the last time I said that line to myself, the one I would say every day and believe.

 _I'm Eadlyn Schreave the next Queen of Ilea, no one is as powerful as me._

Thinking about it now I know that yes I have power but that means nothing if you're all alone, I know now that I could not be the next queen if I didn't have Kile by my side. To make me laugh when I'm upset of sad, or to kiss me after a long day, or to make everything better just by being in the same room. I couldn't do this without my family, I used to think that I never need to find someone, that I could just go through life on my own and maybe someday I would marry but now I can't wait to marry Kile he's the love of my life and I can't wait to be his wife.

Love. I thought it was a chain before all this that it brought me down but I now know that it's not chains at all. Love is what lifts us up when were down, stands by our side, and love is what a queen needs most. I know now that no matter what I can get through anything if only I have someone I love by my side, and right now I have people I love by my side and I'm not letting it go.

I'm broken from my thoughts by footsteps from below me, I look down to see Kile staring at me with an adorable look on his face and amazement in his eyes, I smile at him.

"What?" I ask laughing a little and Kile smiles.

"You look so beautiful," He says and I smile then look back up at the moon.

"Listen, Eady, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you," Kile says and I can hear that he means it.

"I'm not mad at you Kile, I don't think I could ever be mad at you, well at least not for very long," I say looking down at him again to see that cute grin on his face.

"I don't know what were going to do about Charlotte right know but we'll figure it out, but right now I'm frozen so do you mind coming down from there so we can go inside," He asks shoving his hands in his pockets trying to keep warm, I just giggle.

"Coming," I say and I'm on the ground in a few minutes.

"You know how to climb trees," Kile says sounding impressed and I hit his arm lightly.

"Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I don't like to do fun things," I say and Kile chuckles.

"You know I love you right?" Kile asks looking at me and lifts a hand up to his face.

"I do and I love you more than you can imagine," I say and Kile smiles.

"But not as much as I love you", He says and I smirk.

He lowers his lips to mine and I melt into him, I wrap my hands up into his hair and hold him close and he holds me close to him. Out in the cold night air, Kile is like a warm blanket, his warmth surrounds me and keeps me warm and safe. With the sounds of the waves lapping up against the sand and some night owl hooting, I hold the love of my life close to me knowing that no matter what I will always have him even when he's not around he'll be in my heart.

I pull back from Kile and smile, I don't want this perfect moment to end but it's cold out and we have a seven-year-old stranger in our house.

"Come on let's go check on Charlotte," I say grabbing Kile's hand as we start walking back to the house. We get inside to find Kaden and Osten playing pool again and the sound of people running around upstairs.

"Let's get dinner started," I say walking to the kitchen with Kile following me.

"These that frozen pizza, why not just have that" Kile says walking over to the freezer.

"Sure," I say walking over to the stove.

"What temperature should the oven be on," I ask as Kile takes the pizza out of the freezer and he looks at the box for a minute.

"375 degrease," Kile says and I turn the nod on the stove and I hear it fire up inside.

"Ok while that heats up lets-" My words are cut off by Josie walking into the living room with Charlotte holding her hand tightly.

Charlotte looks like a whole new girl, her beautiful wavy hair is clean and brushed and it's braided into a french braid in the back. Her face is also clean and her roses cheeks make her look even more beautiful, now that all the dirt is gone and there's more light I can see her eyes. They aren't just one color but several, around the pupils it's like a yellowest brown color but then it more into a gray and around the edge it's a dark blue, they are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. She's wearing what looks like a sweater but it way to big for her so I can't see it right, but the sweater is fluffy and looks really warm and it covers her and keeps her warm.

"Hey," I say kindly and she smiles at me, then she and Josie start walking toward the kitchen.

"Are you hunger?" I ask and she nods enthusiastically.

"Ok, well the pizza will be ready in a little while but for right now do you want something to drink," I ask and she nods.

"Do you have any chocolate milk," She asks softly and I smile.

"We always have chocolate milk" I say with a wink then I grab two cups from the cupboard and then placing them on the counter I open the fridge and grab the chocolate milk, I pour to cups full and grab both of them and walk over to where Charlotte is sitting at the end on the counter top.

"Here you go," I say handing it to her and she smiles.

"Thank you," Charlotte says before taking a sip.

"You very welcome," I say taking a sip from my own cup.

"The oven's heated up," Kile says from the other end of the counter where he sits drinking his own milk.

"Ok," I say with a sigh as I put my cup down and walk over to the oven to put the pizza in.

"Don't burn yourself," Kile says from his spot on the counter and I turn to him.

"Me burn myself, now where would you get an idea like that," I ask smirking as I put to pizza in the oven and close the door.

"You burned yourself like two days ago, it's very likely it'll happen again," Kile says and I roll my eyes.

"Well I think we all know that I'm no good with ovens," I say and Kile laughs.

"Yes, that's something we can all agree on," He says and I just roll my eyes with a smile and go back over to Charlotte.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow," I ask Kile.

"The boys can stay home with Charlotte and when we get off work we can come straight home. It's not that complicated" Kile says and I nod then look at Charlotte.

"Are you ok with that," I ask not wanting to say yes without seeing if she's alright staying home with two boys twice her age.

She smiles then looks over at the boys who are still playing pool with Josie cheering them on. "I don't mind, they both seem nice"

"Ok that's what we'll do," I say taking another sip of milk.

"Gracie, when is Ames supposed to call," Kaden asks from the game room as he hits a ball into the hole.

"Um well she called last Tuesday but I don't know she doesn't tell me when she's calling again and remember it could also me Max calling," I say smiling because it sounds weird calling our parents by their nicknames.

"Who's Ames," Charlotte asks and I smile.

"She's a friend," I say and I can feel Kile smirk even though I'm not looking at him.

About 15 minutes later I'm taking out the three pizza's I put in the oven and placing them on the counter, I did end up burning myself once but it wasn't serious so I just shook it off. Charlotte looks like she's in seventh heaven when she bits into her slice and I can't help but smile as her eyes roll back in her head slightly.

"You like pizza," I say watching her and she nods.

"I love pizza," She says taking another bit.

"Me too," I say taking a bit of my own slice, I look over at Kile to find him watching me with a small smile on his face and a glint in his eyes that I haven't seen in a long time. The last time I saw that look in his eyes was when I let him in when he broke down all my walls and saw me. When he discovered something in me that he didn't know was there before.

After we finish eating we all say good night and head to our rooms, I take Charlotte to the spare room next to Kaden's and tuck her in.

"Thank you" She whispers as her eyes start to drop closed as she drifts off to sleep.

"For what?" I ask even though I know what she's talking about.

She smiles "For taking me away from that place and bringing me here, it's been a long time since anyone has even noticed me and tonight was the first time that I felt at home like I belonged. Please don't leave me, my mommy and daddy did and I don't have anyone else" She says and I shack my head and reach out and sweep some of the loose hair from her face, causing her to smile again.

"I will never leave you alone, Charlotte. I will make sure you always have a home and if I can that home will be with me and my family. No one desires to live like you've lived and you'll never live like that agin. I promise" I say and she smiles once more before drifting off to sleep.

I don't know why but I lean down and kiss her forehead softly "Good night sweetheart" I whisper then I get up from the side of the bed and walk to the door. I turn around and look at the sleeping girl one more time before I turn off the light and close the door leaving it open just a crack. I sigh then turn around and walk to my room, I walk out onto the balcony and lean against the rail wondering what I'm going to do with this sweet little girl. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my promise but I will try.

"That was some promise you made to Charlotte. Are you going to keep it?" Kile asks behind me and I sigh.

"I want too but I'm not too sure how I can, all I know is that as long as we're living here so will she," I say looking out at the glittering water of the ocean.

"I agree," Kile says and he wraps an arm around me.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I've just had a stressful day," I say looking over at him.

"Eady, I'm not mad I know how much you had to deal with today and your just stressed out," Kile says and I smile at him.

"I love you, Kile," I say softly. "So so much"

"I love you Eady and I don't know what I ever did to desire you," Kile says and I shack my head at him.

"I think it's the other way around Kile, what have I done to desire you," I say and Kile leans down so his face is just inches from mine.

"From just being yourself and loving me you've done enough," Kile says and I smile.

"Before I fell in love with you, I was cut off from my family and myself. You broke down my walls and you helped me see what I brat I was and how self-centered I am and you helped me change before I didn't care enough about the people that I love I took them for granted but not anymore. I love you Kile please don't ever doubt that you have my heart and you always will. Your my one true love" I say looking into his eyes to find that the only thing I can see is his love for me.

"And your mine," He says and then he leans down and his lips meet mine.

I wrap my hands up into his hair holding him close to me and he holds me close to him. Swaying in the light of the moon with Kile holding me so close that I can hear and feel his heartbeat, I know he'll never leave me. My heart is his and his is mine forever and ever before all this madness started I thought soul mates won't really and I still don't but with Kile holding me close out here I believe in love for maybe the first time. That maybe someone can love me.

It's no longer just a myth, it's reality. I can't live without him and now I know that my parents were right when they said the heart has a way of surprising you because it does. Kile never meant anything to me before the selection but now he's my world, he's my everything and I'm his. I don't know what the future holds for us or if all see my parents again but I know that if I have Kile and my family with me nothing can stand in our way. Life is full of surprises and I can't wait to find out what they are. Togeather.


End file.
